Magnata sedutor
by kika cullen
Summary: Isabela Swan trabalha noite e dia para esquecer o passado, até o momento em que é seduzida pelo patrão charmoso e rico, Edward Cullen.O que acontece quando ele descobrir sobre o seu passado e o bebê. Resumo completo na fic...
1. Resumo

Epílogo

A ingênua Isabela Swan trabalha noite e dia para esquecer um trauma do passado. Até o momento em que é seduzida por seu patrão incrivelmente charmoso e rico, Edward Cullen.

Mas as horas de paixão trouxeram um resultado: Bella está grávida! E não demora muito para ele descobrir toda a verdade... sobre o passado dela e sobre o bebê. Edward fará de tudo para acompanhar o crescimento e a educação de seu herdeiro... até mesmo casar-se com uma ladra!

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... ai esta, mais uma adaptação... espero que gostem e não se esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^<strong>


	2. O jogo de xadrez

**CAP****ÍTULO UM**

Edward Cullen entrou no Palazzo Cullen pela pri meira vez em 10 anos.

Uma mansão magnífica nas colinas de Toscana, o palácio era famoso pela grande arquitetura italiana, assim como pela lendária marca de vinho Cullen, a qual tinha gerado um império sólido com vinhedos ao redor do mundo. Infelizmente, uma reviravolta recen te nas finanças havia acontecido: a incrível coleção de tesouros que um dia preenchera a casa, não exis tia mais, e o esplendor diminuíra. Mas a propriedade pertencia a ele agora. Inteirinha. Cada pedra, cada centímetro da terra produtiva, e ele era rico o bastante para voltar no tempo e remediar o que fora negligen ciado.

Edward tinha recuperado seu direito de sucessão, e deveria ser um momento de supremo triunfo. Contudo, não sentia nada. Havia parado de sentir muito tempo atrás. No começo, fora um mecanismo de defesa, mas logo se transformara num hábito. Gostava da vida es truturada e eficiente. Não sofria de altos e baixos emo cionais. Quando sentia a necessidade de uma excitação para mantê-lo vivo, conseguia isso através do sexo ou de um desafio físico. Havia escalado paredes de pedra em nevascas, viajado para florestas em condições terríveis e praticado esportes radicais. Não encontrara medo. Mas também não encontrara nada que realmen te lhe importasse, reconheceu com tristeza.

Ele andou ao longo do hall de entrada sem pressa. O palácio já havia sido um lugar feliz, quando era um filho amado que contava com afeição familiar, rique za e segurança como coisas garantidas. Mas as boas memórias tinham sido apagadas há muito tempo pelo pesadelo que se seguira. Agora sabia muito mais do que gostaria sobre as profundezas da ganância huma na. As feições fortes e bonitas pareciam severas ao sair no terraço dos fundos, no qual havia vista para os jardins. O som de passos o fez virar a cabeça. Uma mulher andava na direção dele.

Os esplendorosos cabelos loiros estavam pentea dos para trás do rosto perfeito de Tania. O vestido transparente e colado ao corpo deixava pouco para a imaginação: ela estava nua sob a seda. Tania sempre soubera como agradar a um homem, e não era com conversa. Ele entendeu a mensagem básica.

— Não me mande embora. — Os olhos azul-turquesa convidavam tanto como uma provocação quan to como uma súplica. — Farei qualquer coisa por uma segunda chance com você.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Não dou segundas chances.

— Mesmo se desta vez eu lhe fizer uma promessa? Sem elos? Posso me desculpar com estilo. — Com um olhar provocativo, Tania se ajoelhou diante dele e segurou-lhe a fivela do cinto.

Por um segundo Edward ficou tenso, então deu uma risada. Uma sobrevivente assumida, Tania tinha os princípios de uma prostituta, mas pelo menos era honesta sobre isso. E, sem dúvida, muitos homens matariam para possuí-la, pois era linda, ousada se xualmente e possuía uma criação aristocrata. Edward sabia exatamente quem era Tania, e um dia, ela fora dele. Um pouco depois, todavia, quando as esperan ças tinham sido destruídas, ela passara a ser do irmão. Amor sem riqueza não atraía Tania. Ela ia onde o dinheiro estava. E o tempo proporcionara mudanças dramáticas, uma vez que Edward agora era bilionário e os vinhedos Cullen eram somente uma pequena parte dos empreendimentos.

— Você é a esposa de meu irmão — ele a relem brou, afastando-se alguns centímetros. — E não co meto adultério, _cara mia._

O celular de Edward tocou.

— Com licença — murmurou ele com indiferença enquanto entrava novamente, deixando-a ajoelhada sobre piso frio do terraço.

A ligação era do chefe dos seguranças, Aro Volturi, em Londres. Edward suprimiu um suspiro. Tendo sido policial um dia, Aro levava o trabalho muito a sério. Edward possuía um jogo de xadrez à mostra no escritório de Londres, e algumas semanas atrás tinha ficado perplexo em ver que alguém desres peitara a placa que dizia "Não toque", e solucionara a jogada de xadrez mais recente que ele havia deixado sobre o tabuleiro. Desde então os seguranças deletentavam descobrir quem era o culpado.

— Ouça, se isso o está incomodando tanto, escon da uma câmera de vigilância por perto — sugeriu Edward.

— Essa bobagem com o tabuleiro de xadrez está incomodando a todos de minha equipe — confessou Aro. — Estamos determinados a pegar o culpado.

— O que faremos com ele quando o pegarmos? — perguntou Edward. — Obrigá-lo a me desafiar num jogo de xadrez?

— É mais sério do que você pensa — disse o ho mem mais velho. — Aquele vestíbulo é uma área pri vada ao lado de seu escritório, entretanto, alguém está entrando e saindo de lá quando bem entende. Isso é uma violação perigosa da segurança. Chequei o tabu leiro esta tarde, mas não sei dizer se as peças foram movidas novamente.

— Não se preocupe com isso — murmurou Edward com suavidade. — Eu saberei imediatamente.

Afinal, estava jogando com um oponente mui to criativo e inteligente. O culpado só podia ser um membro ambicioso do _staff _executivo, ansioso para impressioná-lo com habilidades estratégicas.

* * *

><p>O rapaz estava tão ocupado olhando para Bella que quase tropeçou em uma cadeira enquanto saía do Café.<p>

— Você é muito boa para o negócio. — O rosto bon doso e redondo de Renata Mackinley expressava diversão. A morena agitada de 41 anos era a gerente do estabelecimento. — Todos os homens querem ser servidos por você. Quando irá escolher um deles para sair?

Velando os olhos castanhos para esconder o embaraço pela pergunta, Bella forçou uma risada.

— Não tenho tempo para um namorado.

Observando a jovem morena vestir casaco para ir em bora, Renata reprimiu um suspiro. Bella Swan era maravilhosa e tinha apenas 23 anos, mas vivia como uma eremita.

— Sempre poderia achar tempo para um. Somos jovens apenas uma vez. Tudo que você parece fazer é trabalhar e estudar. Espero que não esteja preocupada sobre sua história antiga e como explicar isso. Tudo aquilo é passado agora.

Bella resistiu à vontade de responder que o pas sado ainda estava com ela o tempo todo, fisicamente no formato de uma cicatriz nas costas, perseguindo-a em pesadelos e a ameaçando durante o dia com uma sensação de insegurança. Sabia agora que, se não era uma pessoa de sorte, nem mesmo precisava fazer nada de ruim para perder tudo. A vida começara a dar errado quando tinha 19 anos. Pelo que sabia, não havia feito nada para contribuir com aquela situação. Na verdade, quando menos esperara, a calamidade surgira do nada e quase a destruíra. Apesar de ter so brevivido à experiência, esta a transformara. Um dia, tinha sido confiante e extrovertida. Também costu mava acreditar na integridade da justiça e na bonda de essencial de outros seres humanos. Quatro anos depois, tais convicções não existiam mais, e agora preferia se fechar em si, para não convidar rejeição e sofrimento.

Renata lhe apertou o ombro de leve.

— Já passou agora. Então pare de pensar sobre isso, querida.

Enquanto andava para casa, Bella refletiu em quan ta sorte tinha em trabalhar para alguém como Renata, que a aceitava, apesar do passado. Infelizmente, Bella havia descoberto que, se queria trabalhar, esse tipo de honestidade era um luxo raro, e aprendera a ser "criativa" com o currículo para explicar a lacu na de empregos na carteira de trabalho. Para sobre viver, tinha dois empregos: noites como faxineira de um escritório, dias como garçonete. Precisava de cada centavo para pagar as contas e não sobrava nada no fi nal. Mesmo assim, meses frustrantes de desemprego a haviam ensinado a ser grata pelo que possuía. Poucas pessoas eram tão generosas e com a mente tão aberta como Renata. Embora Bella tivesse qualificações, ainda precisava se contentar com subempregos mal remunerados.

Como sempre, foi um alívio chegar ao seu aparta mento seguro, entrar e fechar a porta. Adorava priva cidade e o fato de não ter vizinhos barulhentos. Havia pintado as paredes do minúsculo apartamento de cores claras para refletir a luz que entrava pela janela. Boboo estava curvado no peitoril do lado de fora, aguardando o retorno de Bella. Ela deixou o velho gato entrar e o alimentou. Boboo era vira-lata e um pouco selvagem, e levara meses para ganhar a confiança dele. Mesmo agora, ele entrava em pânico se ela fechasse a janela, portanto, independentemente do quanto estava frio, a janela ficava aberta pelo bem do gato. Ela entendia exatamente como ele se sentia, e a saúde do animal havia melhorado muito desde que estava sob seus cui dados. Engordara e o pêlo adquirira brilho.

Boboo a lembrava de um gato que a família dela uma vez amara. Como filha única, Bella tivera uma história de vida diversificada. Abandonada pela mãe biológica em um estacionamento quando tinha 1 ano de idade, sendo adotada quando criança. Mas por vol ta dos 10 anos, uma nova tragédia acontecera, quan do a mãe adotiva morreu em um acidente de trem, e logo depois, uma doença debilitante acabara com a saúde do pai. Ainda uma criança, Bella tinha cuidado do pai enquanto dirigia uma casa com pouco dinhei ro e continuava os estudos. O amor pelo progenitor sobrevivente lhe dera forças e, se ainda havia algum consolo, era o fato de o pai ter morrido antes que o fu turo acadêmico brilhante que previa para a filha fosse destruído.

Algumas horas depois, Bella entrou no edifício de escritórios onde trabalhava cinco noites por semana. Tinha aprendido a gostar de limpar. Era uma tarefa pacífica. Contanto que fizesse o trabalho a tempo, ninguém lhe dava ordens, e havia poucos homens por perto para molestá-la. Logo descobrira que ninguém prestava muita atenção na equipe de limpeza, o que Bella achava ótimo. Nunca se sentira muito confor tável com a maneira da qual sua aparência tendia a atrair a atenção dos homens.

Como ainda havia funcionários trabalhando, ela começou pelas áreas públicas. Estava esvaziando uma lixeira quando uma voz masculina impaciente surgiu, vindo do fim do corredor.

— Você é a faxineira? Venha até minha sala... Der ramei uma bebida!

Bella se virou. O homem de terno impecável não se incomodou em olhá-la antes de dar-lhe as costas. Enquanto ela o seguia com o carrinho de produtos de limpeza, ele desapareceu através da porta que levava a uma suíte particular, passando pelo vestíbulo onde o pretensioso jogo de xadrez ainda estava em exibição. A placa "Não toque" continuava em posição destaca da. Bella sorriu e olhou para o tabuleiro quando pas sou. Uma outra jogada tinha sido feita pelo oponente desconhecido. Ela faria a dela durante o intervalo, quando estivesse sozinha no andar.

O grande escritório era enorme e imponente, e ti nha uma vista fabulosa para o horizonte de Londres. O homem estava de costas enquanto falava ao telefone num idioma estrangeiro. Era muito alto, com ombros largos e cabelos de um castanho quase ruivo. Tais observações despertaram o interesse Bella, uma vez que finalmente viu o que ele havia derramado: havia um bule de café quebrado e o conteúdo estava espalhado sobre uma grande área. Ela enxugou o líquido escuro o melhor que pôde, en tão foi encher o balde com água limpa.

Edward acabou o telefonema e sentou-se à mesa de vidro. Somente então notou a faxineira que estava de joelhos esfregando o tapete do outro lado da sala. Os cabelos longos presos junto a nuca eram da cor castanha, com alguns reflexos ruivos.

— Obrigado. Está bom assim — disse ele, dispensando-a.

Bella olhou para cima.

— O tapete vai manchar se eu parar — ela o avisou, fitando-o com os grandes olhos Castanhos. Olhos ornados por cílios que pareciam de um personagem de desenho animado, pensou Edward distraído. O rosto dela era em formato de coração e tão espetacular em sua beleza que ele, que nunca encarava uma mulher, olhou-a fixamente. Mesmo um avental sem forma não podia esconder a graça da figura esbelta de pernas longas. Com a mesma rapidez, Edward concluiu que ela não podia ser uma faxineira autêntica. Devia ser atriz ou modelo. Mulheres lindas assim não esfregavam chão para viver. Como ela havia passado pela segurança?

Algum dos amigos estava lhe pregando uma peça? Nenhum dos melhores amigos dele faria isso, reco nheceu Edward. Seria uma brincadeira muito infantil para Emmet, e Jasper havia se tornado mais sério desde que se casara e tivera filhos. É claro que possuía outros amigos. Porém, era mais provável que aquela moça estivesse tentando enganá-lo por razões pró prias.

Por um segundo, quando focou no homem atrás da mesa, Bella ficou boquiaberta como uma adolescen te, porque ele era incrivelmente belo. Tinha cabelos de uma cor espetacular bem cortados, olhos verdes brilhantes abaixo de sobrancelhas niveladas, maçãs do rosto esculpidas e um nariz aristocrático. O todo era envolvido por uma pele bronzeada que escurecia ao redor da linha do maxilar. Subitamente, o coração dela disparou.

— O tapete? — murmurou Bella atrapalhada, achando difícil de se lembrar da tarefa em mãos en quanto se levantava para partir.

Edward estava registrando aquelas feições perfeitas na memória. Mulheres bonitas não eram novidade para ele. Portanto o que havia de tão especial naquele rosto que não o deixava desviar os olhos? Recostou-se na cadeira de modo indolente.

— Vá em frente e limpe — murmurou com voz rouca. — Mas antes responda uma pergunta: qual dos meus amigos a mandou aqui?

As sobrancelhas delicadas se ergueram em confu são. A pele cor de marfim enrubesceu e ela desviou a atenção dele apenas para olhá-lo novamente. Era como se o rosto espetacular fosse um imã que atraía os olhos.

— Desculpe-me... Não entendo. Ouça, eu volto e termino mais tarde.

— Não, faça isso agora — comandou Edward em tom autoritário. A aparente confusão dela com a per gunta o fez questionar as suspeitas iniciais.

Arrogante, exigente, muito interessado em sexo... Pensou Bella, com a raiva e a vergonha colorindo-lhe a face. Queria sair daquele escritório. Não era tola. Sa bia por que ele tinha perguntado se um dos amigos a enviara. Em uma outra ocasião, um membro do _staff _lhe perguntara se ela era garota de programa. O fato de que tais suposições podiam ser feitas baseadas puramente na aparência a enfurecia. Estava apenas fazendo o próprio trabalho e tinha todo o direito, como qualquer pessoa, de fazê-lo em paz! Quando se ajoelhou de novo, Bella acidentalmente colidiu com os olhos verdes que brilhavam com uma luz dourada, e momentaneamente a hipnotizaram. Por um momento infinito, ficou imóvel, prendendo a respiração, a boca seca. Então piscou, desviou a atenção com dificuldade e descobriu que a mente estava em branco, uma vez que a imagem do homem sensacional se estampara na cabeça dela, bloqueando-lhes os pensamentos racionais.

Edward observava cada movimento, notando que ela não se esforçava para chamar a atenção. Não era provocativa e os maneios eram muito discretos, então por que ele ainda a estava observando? Havia algo diferente sobre ela, um elemento desconhecido que o atraía. E o excitava. Os incríveis olhos castanhos eram da cor do seu chocolate favorito, e havia um surpreendente desafio neles. A boca carnuda e vermelha era o suficiente para excitá-lo ao nível de desconforto.

Bella continuou trabalhando no pedaço de tapete que sabia precisar de uma atenção mais especializada do que podia dar. Lutava arduamente para pensar com clareza, mas estava impressionada com a resposta a ele. Nenhum homem tivera aquele efeito sobre ela desde Jacob... E ele nunca a deixara tão distraída a ponto de mal saber o que estava fazendo. Naquela época estivera apaixonada, uma adolescente sonhado ra alimentando tolas expectativas românticas. A rea ção ao homem de terno, racionalizou, era apenas um lembrete de que a Mãe Natureza a tinha presenteado com a mesma química física de qualquer outro ser hu mano, e atração sexual era parte disso. Talvez devesse estar grata pela descoberta de que uma desilusão amo rosa não havia matado-lhe inteiramente a habilidade de sentir-se mulher.

— Com licença — murmurou ela educadamente, movendo-se ao longo da sala para partir.

O instinto fez Edward sentar-se ereto. Perto da porta, ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos chocolates irradiando tensão. Ele teve de se controlar para não lhe pedir que ficas se. _Madonna diavolo, _ela era uma faxineira e ele era um Cullen! No que estava pensando? Mas ainda não podia aceitar o fato de que uma mulher deslumbrante, trabalhando tão perto da sala dele, e disponível ao pri meiro chamado, fosse uma coincidência. Ele também raramente trabalhava até mais tarde sem o apoio do _staff. _Aquilo _devia _ser algum tipo de armação!

Edward tinha ciência de que a riqueza fabulosa o transformava num alvo constante. As mulheres geral mente chegavam aos extremos para chamar-lhe a aten ção. Procuravam atraí-lo com incidentes falsos que iam desde carros quebrados, portas que não abriam e vôos misteriosamente perdidos, até problemas de acomodação de última hora e súbitos ataques de doenças. Inúmeras mulheres usavam táticas trapaceiras apenas pela chance de conhecê-lo e despertar-lhe o interesse. Com a idade de 31 anos, Edward havia recebido incon táveis convites sexuais, alguns sutis, a maioria deles ousados e poucos bastante estranhos.

Após fechar a porta, Bella respirou profundamen te para repor o oxigênio nos pulmões. Perguntou-se quem ele era, então descartou o pensamento. Que im portância isso tinha? No caminho para o tabuleiro de xadrez, com a estrutura de metal polido e peças de pe dra brilhantes, ela hesitou, estudou o estado do jogo e sacrificou um peão, esperando tentar o outro jogador a relaxar a guarda. Seria _ele? _Bella achou que isso era improvável. Havia mais dois escritórios grandes uni dos àquele corredor interno e um deles continha meia dúzia de mesas. Um homem elegante, usando abotoaduras de ouro e com sotaque de quem havia estudado num colégio inglês, provavelmente não jogaria xadrez à distância com uma total estranha. Ela voltou para o fim do corredor a fim de continuar o trabalho que tinha interrompido.

Edward ia fechar o laptop quando o telefone tocou.

— Temos a jogadora de xadrez misteriosa na câmera de vigilância, senhor — revelou Aro com sa tisfação.

— Quando conseguiu isso? Esta noite?

— O incidente aconteceu ontem à noite. Acho que ficará surpreso pelo que descobri.

— Então surpreenda-me — disse Edward impacien te.

— É uma mulher jovem da equipe de limpeza que trabalha de noite. Uma faxineira chamada Isabela Swan. Ela começou um mês atrás.

Mal podendo acreditar naquilo, Edward agiu para satisfazer a curiosidade.

— Mande as imagens para meu computador.

Ele esperou a imagem chegar à tela enquanto man tinha Aro na linha e, de repente, lá estava ela: a morena encantadora. Edward a observou se levantar do sofá no vestíbulo, onde evidentemente havia tirado uma soneca. Com um olhar apressado para o tabuleiro, ela moveu um cavalo branco. Seria preconceito suspeitar que alguém mais inteligente a estivesse aconselhando pelo celular naquela jogada habilidosa? Bella então começou a arrumar os cabelos, soltando-os e pegando um pente. Enquanto olhava para o rosto maravilhoso e congelava a imagem na tela, ele se perguntou se ela sabia que a câmera estava ali.

— Isso é um comportamento impróprio, senhor — disse Aro.

— Você acha? — Edward se levantou, pegando o celular enquanto andava para ver o tabuleiro. Evi dentemente, ela havia abandonado a cautela e feito uma outra jogada depois de deixar a sala. Por quê? Sem dúvida, queria ajudá-lo a desvendar a identida de e morder a isca. Fazer algo proibido como dormir no trabalho, se sujeitar às tarefas humildes de limpe za... Devia ser um sério desafio para uma mulher que fazia isso apenas num esforço de cruzar o caminho dele.

— Ela será castigada, provavelmente despedida quando fizermos a reclamação...

— Não. Deixe esse assunto comigo — interrompeu Edward suavemente. — Eu lido com isso.

— O senhor lidará com isso? —- perguntou o chefe dos seguranças em tom incrédulo. — Tem certeza?

— É claro. Também quero que tirem a câmera de vigilância imediatamente. — Edward desligou o tele fone. Então ela não era uma faxineira que trabalha va arduamente e merecia respeito. Por que ele quase acreditara nisso? Somando aquele rosto glorioso, o corpo perfeito e uma habilidade criativa no jogo de xadrez, provava ser mais uma "caçadora de fortunas" com uma abordagem original.

Bem, pretendia se divertir, pensou Edward com ironia. E era bom que fosse logo, porque partiria de Londres no dia seguinte, a fim de competir em uma maratona de esqui na Noruega. Depois disso, tinha negócios a tratar em Nova York. Levaria dez dias an tes que retomasse à Inglaterra.

Erguendo o corpo de 1,92m de altura, saiu da sala e foi para o corredor em busca de sua presa. Encontrou-a limpando uma mesa. Quando ela se endireitou e o viu parado à porta, uma expressão de surpresa surgiu nas feições delicadas. Edward tinha de lhe dar crédito. Ela sabia representar. Com aquela expressão inocente e confusa, ninguém sonharia que o estava provocando com um jogo que ele considerava muito particular por quase três semanas.

— Vamos jogar xadrez no mundo real, _bella mia _— sugeriu Edward sedosamente. — Desafio-a a ter minar o jogo esta noite. Se você ganhar, poderá me possuir. Se perder, ainda irá me possuir. Como você pode perder?

* * *

><p><strong>e então gostaram... não gostaram... mandem reviews...^^<strong>


	3. Sou seu primeiro

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem... e não esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^ té sexta...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP<strong>**ÍTULO DOIS**

Bella olhou para Edward Cullen por longos segundos. Por muito tempo vinha tentando se proteger para nunca correr o risco de ser notada. Atenção inesperada de um estranho e a percepção de que ela mesma o convidara a isso a enervava.

Todavia, estava mortamente consciente de que a beleza impressionante daquele homem a abalava. Ganhar ou perder, ele estava em oferta? Falava sério? Se falasse, ela ousaria aceitar o desafio? Enquanto estivera trabalhando, dissera a si que ele não podia ser tão espetacular quanto imaginara. Agora, lá estava ele de novo para acabar com crença sensata. Apenas olhar para aquelas feições bronzeadas lhe dava um estranho senso de prazer. Uma onda de excitação a fez tremer interiormente. Entreabriu os lábios sem saber o que pretendia dizer.

— Eu...

Olhos verdes brilhantes a fitaram com intensidade.

— Com medo de uma competição frente a frente?

Uma raiva que havia esquecido que podia sentir a dominou e Bella ergueu o queixo.

— Está brincando?

Edward deu um passo atrás para permitir que ela en trasse na sala.

— Então vamos jogar.

— Mas estou trabalhando — apontou ela, meneando a cabeça. — Pelo amor de Deus, quem é você?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em zombaria.

— Esta é uma pergunta séria?

— Por que não seria?

— Sou Edward Cullen, dono do Grupo Cullen — respondeu ele, imaginando se ela achava inteli gente se fingir de ignorante. — Todas as companhias neste bloco me pertencem. Acho difícil acreditar que você não sabe disso.

Bella paralisou-se por aquela revelação. Nem mes mo lhe ocorrera que ele pudesse ser tão importante. Mesmo assim, nunca ouvira falar de Edward Cullen. Não tinha nenhum interesse no mundo dos negócios ou nas personalidades que dominavam o imenso pré dio durante as horas do dia.

— Então, jogará? — perguntou Edward com impa ciência.

Uma onda de adrenalina estava correndo pelo corpo de Bella. Era óbvio que havia escolhido o tabuleiro de xadrez errado para brincar, e o homem errado. Por que não acreditara que ele pudesse ser o oponente? A fachada sofisticada a enganara. Porém, a elegância do terno de grife ocultava um verdadeiro predador, uma vez que ele era um jogador inteligente que se aprovei tava de cada oportunidade para atacar. Em resumo, era um homem incapaz de ignorar um desafio para provar força. Não um homem com quem alguém de vesse brigar ou que devesse ofender.

— Eu poderia tirar meu intervalo agora — disse Bella, decidindo que, em vez de derrotá-lo com dois movimentos como planejara previamente, seria mais sábio deixá-lo vencer.

Edward assentiu, olhando-a fixamente, porque ainda não entendia bem o plano dela. Deveria acreditar que não sabia quem ele era?

— Mandei levarem o tabuleiro para meu escritório, assim podemos jogar sem ser perturbados.

O coração de Bella agora estava disparado de ner voso. Ele abriu a porta da sala e deu um passo atrás. Momentaneamente, ela esteve perto o bastante para sentir o leve aroma de uma colônia cara. Respirou fundo.

— Como você sabia que era eu? Como descobriu?

— Isso não é importante.

— É importante para mim — disse Bella.

— Câmera de vigilância.

Bella empalideceu. Havia uma câmera de segu rança naquele corredor? Ficou apavorada pela notícia. Fazia os intervalos lá e, às vezes, quando estava mui to cansada, ligava o despertador do relógio de pulso e cochilava no sofá. Prova deste fato seria suficiente para fazê-la perder o emprego.

— Você gostaria de um drinque?

Completamente tensa agora, Bella parou no centro da sala. O tabuleiro estava sobre uma mesa entre dois sofás. Era um ambiente muito íntimo. Se o supervisor aparecesse para procurá-la e a encontrasse ali, faria uma idéia totalmente errada, e a oferta de álcool che gava a ser ofensiva naquela situação.

— Está tentando me fazer ser despedida?

— Se você não falar, eu também não falarei — mur murou Edward de maneira descontraída.

Uma negativa automática estava nos lábios de Bella, mas subitamente um espírito de rebelião foi despertado-lhe no interior. Como já possuía a prova de que ela dormia durante o intervalo, fazia pouco senti do discutir. "Você só é jovem uma vez", Renata havia lhe dito naquele mesmo dia. Mas Bella nunca real mente soubera o que era ser jovem e contente. Desde que recuperara a liberdade, seguia todas as regras de cada lugar ao pé da letra, independentemente de quão insignificantes fossem. Já era um hábito enraizado em sua forma de vida. O jogo de xadrez havia sido o único desvio, e somente porque não pudera resistir à tentação de saborear os desafios que o pai falecido uma vez lhe fizera. Na verdade, nem mesmo lembrava quando fora a última vez em que tomara um drinque com álcool, e isso a fazia sentir-se patética e triste. Nomeou um drinque sofisticado que tinha visto anun ciado no quadro de avisos da companhia.

— Você parece muito tensa. — Edward lhe passou um copo. Olhos chocolates translúcidos o fitaram, proporcionando um conjunto fascinante com a pele clara e os cabelos. — Não fique nervosa, _bella mia. _Eu a acho incrivelmente atraente.

A irritação e embaraço que Bella normalmente sentia em momentos como aquele estavam ausen tes agora. Então ele falava seriamente. Ela sentiu o coração batendo descompassado. Estava perturbada pela descoberta de que a abordagem dele a excitava. Apertou os dedos ao redor do copo, sentindo a mão trêmula. Então deu um gole e depois outro, tentando esconder a fraqueza física, a excitação. Quando final mente reuniu coragem para erguer a cabeça e encon trou os olhos verdes fixos no seu rosto, não poderia ter respirado para salvar a própria vida.

Sem pressa, Edward angulou a cabeça. Estava tes tando os limites dela enquanto sentia o delicioso aro ma da pele delicada. Uma onda de desejo o atingiu com tanta força que o surpreendeu. Clamou pelos lá bios rosados com desespero e o primeiro gosto apenas aumentou-lhe o apetite.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, mas não teria se movido um centímetro para impedir que acontecesse. O beijo dele a deixava tonta e de sorientada, assim como lhe provocava uma sensação maravilhosa, e não podia deixar de corresponder. O corpo inteiro parecia formigar, vibrando de desejo. Quando ele aprofundou o beijo, ela gemeu.

— Você está tão quente que chega a queimar — murmurou Edward com um leve sotaque italiano quan do se afastou. — Mas temos um jogo para terminar.

Enquanto ia para o sofá com pernas trêmulas, Bella começou a enumerar os próprios erros mental mente. Não deveria estar lá na sala sozinha com ele, não deveria tê-lo deixado beijá-la, e certamente não deveria tê-lo encorajado, respondendo. Mas enquanto o lado racional sabia de cada uma dessas coisas, o desejo que ele lhe despertara e a insatisfação que deixara para trás tinham um efeito ainda mais poderoso sobre ela.

Duas jogadas depois, o jogo de xadrez estava ter minado.

Quando Edward ganhou, arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão irritada.

— Ou alguém está lhe dizendo como jogar durante as últimas três semanas ou você deliberadamente me deixou ganhar!

Bella ficou impressionada pelo discernimento, mas determinou-se a ignorar a pergunta.

— Você ganhou... Está bem?

— Não, não está bem. Qual das duas opções foi? —= insistiu ele.

O silêncio que seguiu foi sufocante. Ela engoliu em seco e se levantou.

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Com o semblante arrogante nas feições bonitas, Edward também ficou em pé.

— Não irá a lugar algum até que me dê uma res posta.

Bella lhe deu um olhar sem graça, então desviou os olhos.

— Meu Deus, isso é só um jogo.

— Responda-me — comandou Edward. Ela suspirou, resignada.

— Tudo bem, eu o deixei ganhar.

Edward não podia lembrar-se de quando tinha sido a última vez em que fora tão insultado por uma mulher.

— E isso que acredita que eu queria ou esperava de você? Acha que sou tão vaidoso que preciso de uma vitória falsa para alimentar meu ego? — disse ele furioso. — Não preciso desse tipo de sacrifício e não gosto de bajulação. Essa não é a maneira de me agradar.

Uma súbita onda de raiva fez Bella retrucar:

— Bem, então você não deveria se comportar de modo intimidador! Como esperava que eu me com portasse? — questionou ela, o tom de voz alto e irritado. — Como devo lidar com você? Não vamos fingir que este é um jogo de igual para igual e que me deu uma escolha...

— Não grite comigo. — Edward falou calmamente, mas por dentro estava indignado com tal conde nação.

— Você não ouviria de outra forma. Desculpe-me por ter tocado no seu estúpido jogo de xadrez, mas foi só uma maneira inofensiva de me divertir. Lamento se deixá-lo ganhar o ofendeu. Mas eu não estava tentan do agradá-lo... Não poderia me importar menos com a idéia de agradá-lo! — exclamou Bella com desgosto. — Estava tentando _aplacar _você... Eu deveria estar trabalhando. Não quero perder meu emprego. Posso voltar ao trabalho agora?

A atitude dela o confrontava. Edward tinha uma men te brilhante e um talento inigualável para estratégias. Nos negócios, era invencível, uma vez que unia as habilidades de sobrevivência e instintos com a mesma falta de emoção. Havia aprendido cedo a não aceitar pessoas pelo que pareciam ser. Mas uma mulher que queria impressioná-lo gritaria com ele? Nada no com portamento de Isabela Swan parecia calculado.

Edward tomou uma decisão baseado nos fatos...

— Você é realmente apenas a faxineira.

Um rubor subiu às faces de Bella enquanto se per guntava o que aquele comentário significava. Talvez ele tivesse pensado que ela fosse uma espiã disfarçada? Ou uma prostituta fazendo um bico de faxina?

— Sim — replicou ela friamente. — Apenas a faxi neira. Com licença.

Quando ela saiu e fechou a porta, Edward praguejou em italiano, porque não pretendera humilhá-la. O te lefone tocou.

Era Aro novamente.

— Mandei investigar a faxineira com o fetiche por xadrez...

— Desnecessário — interrompeu Edward. Aro pigarreou.

— Swan tem um currículo estranho, senhor. Não acho que ela seja quem diz ser. Embora seja uma ga rota brilhante, com notas altas do período escolar, na carteira de trabalho contém apenas empregos muito recentes em restaurantes. Não faz sentido. Há uma lacuna de três anos e nenhuma explicação adequada para isso. De acordo com o currículo, Swan esteve viajando durante esse tempo todo, mas não acredito nisso.

— Nem eu. — Edward considerou o fato de que, pela primeira vez em uma década, quase tinha sido enganado por uma mulher.

— Acho que ela deve ser provavelmente uma mu lher promíscua se fingindo de faxineira ou talvez até uma paparazzi. Pedirei à companhia de limpeza para despedi-la. Felizmente, a moça é problema deles, não nosso.

Mas Edward não estava disposto a deixar Isabela Swan escapar tão facilmente. Quando já tinha fugido de um desafio?

* * *

><p>Bella trabalhou com velocidade numa tentativa de esquecer os pensamentos perturbadores. O trata mento que tinha recebido a deixara com raiva e confu sa. Edward Cullen era um homem lindo com proble mas de atitude. Um homem absolutamente frio. Mas quando a beijara, uma pura excitação a fizera esque cer-se de todos os defeitos dele. Ele teria ignorado momentaneamente que ela era <em>apenas <em>a fa xineira? Provavelmente. Ele tinha no mínimo 30 anos e era maduro demais para ela. Bella esfregou o chão com força desnecessária. Não tinha nada em comum com um homem mais velho muito rico, que possuía um edifício e se ofendia quando alguém menos letal ousava mexer em seu tabuleiro de xadrez!

Começou a se questionar se estava destinada a morrer virgem. Ano após ano, a vida passava. Edward Cullen era o primeiro homem que a atraía desde que Jacob a dispensara. Quão inteligente era aquilo? Quí mica sexual era muito estranha, pensou. Por que não se interessara por nenhum dos homens que haviam tentado abordá-la no Café? Obviamente, estava sendo muito exigente. Todavia, com certeza, qualquer mulher concordaria que Edward era irresistível. As feições bronzeadas uniam classe com um aspecto másculo e levemente rude que o tornavam muito sexy, pensou sonhadoramente, limpando o chão com menos vigor.

— Isabela?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos verdes ansiosos. Quando viu o objeto de seus pensamentos mais ín timos parado a poucos metros de distância, sentiu-se enrubescer com uma onda de culpa.

— Sim?

— Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.

Bella assentiu em concordância.

Edward, que estivera esperando que a declaração fosse protestada, riu com relutante apreciação. Ela era muito boa em fingir sinceridade. Achava que aquela suposta franqueza o conquistaria? Ele não sabia e não se importava. Apenas olhar para aqueles olhos fascinantes despertou-lhe o desejo novamente. A rea ção a Bella era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já sentira em muito tempo. Olhá-la sem tocá-la quase lhe causava dor. Sabia que a única coisa que o satisfa ria agora era levá-la para a cama.

— Jogará outra partida comigo quando seu turno acabar? — perguntou Edward gentilmente.

Bella estava atônita pelo pedido de desculpas e pelo novo convite. Encarando aqueles olhos brilhan tes e frios demais, sentiu o perigo de Sérgio Edward Cullen: uma personalidade poderosa remava sob a superfície. Inteligente, cruel, definitivamente não era o tipo de homem que alguém gostaria de ter como inimigo. Assustava-a que, mesmo sabendo dessas prováveis qualidades, ainda o achava irresistível. Engoliu em seco, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

— Lamento, mas não termino até às 1 hora.

— Não tem problema.

— Não? — perguntou Bella seriamente tentada.

— Não. Mandarei um carro apanhá-la quando você terminar.

— Não podemos jogar aqui mesmo? — Ela cedeu, mas apenas nos próprios termos. Não queria correr o risco de ser vista com ele. Nem queria subir num carro estranho, sem saber para onde seria levada, e possi velmente deixada para encontrar o caminho de casa nas primeiras horas da manha.

A surpresa dele foi clara.

— Se é isso que você quer.

— É.

Bella o observou partir com passos longos e flexí veis. Mal podia acreditar que ele a tinha convencido com tão pouco esforço. Era apenas um jogo de xadrez, disse a si. Mas se ele a beijasse de novo... Bem, certificaria-se de que isso não acontecesse. Não fazia sentido, Edward Cullen com um império e ela com uma história triste. E não queria ser machucada novamente, queria? Contudo, jogar xadrez e treinar ashabilidades não lhe causaria nenhum dano.

Cinco minutos antes das 1 hora, Bella se refrescou no toalete. Dobrou o avental e guardou-o na bolsa. A camiseta de algodão azul-turquesa aderia-se às poucas curvas. Virou-se de lado, respirou fundo e arqueou a coluna. Seus seios eram decepcionantemente pequenos de qualquer ângulo. Encontrando os pró prios olhos no espelho, se concentrou em pentear os cabelos.

Bella tinha 23 anos, mas naquele momento Sentia-se como uma adolescente nervosa. Aquela sensação de insegurança a irritava. O período entre os 19 e 23 anos, quando deveria ter adquirido um pouco mais de experiência, lhe fora roubado. Assim que o pen samento amargo lhe ocorreu, ela o reprimiu. Não fa zia sentido ficar remoendo sobre o que não podia ser mudado. Havia passado 3 anos presa por um crime que não cometera, e ainda possuía as cicatrizes, tan to físicas quanto emocionais. Porém, poucas pessoas tinham acreditado na inocência dela e, na verdade, julgado-a até mesmo por ousar se declarar inocente. Supere isso, disse a si com firmeza. Esqueça o passa do e vá em frente.

Quando ela entrou na sala e Edward notou as per nas longas e esbeltas realçadas por um jeans justo, ficou impressionado. Então percebeu que os cabelos gloriosos dela estavam soltos, caindo em ondas ao redor dos ombros delgados... Cabelos cor de mogno, brilhando com mechas em vários tons de vermelho que emolduravam lindamente a pele clara e os olhos mais expressivos que já vira.

— Você já foi modelo? — perguntou ele enquanto lhe servia um outro drinque.

— Não. Não gosto de andar seminua por uma passarela. Também gosto muito de comer. Podia me dar um pacote de batatas? — Com o estômago roncando de fome, Bella havia notado os pacotes de salgadinhos no gabinete de drinques que ainda estava aberto.

— Fique à vontade. Você parece mais relaxada do que estava mais cedo — observou Edward.

— Não estou mais no meu horário de trabalho ago ra. — Bella sentou-se no sofá e comeu as batatas en quanto jogava. O excesso de sal a deixou com sede e teve de dar diversos goles no drinque. Somente se permitia estudá-lo de perto quando a atenção dele es tava focada no tabuleiro.

Mas independentemente de quanto o olhasse, ele ainda lhe tirava o fôlego. Ele era lindo demais. Cabelos e cílios muito cor de cobre, olhos verdes fascinantes, uma boca forte e sensual. Ele tinha se barbeado desde a última vez que ela o vira. Bella se perguntou se isso significava que pretendia beijá-la de novo. A excitação que percorreu-lhe o corpo com o pensamento a fez sentir calor nos lugares mais ínti mos, com uma consciência física assustadora. Lembrou a si de que devia jogar xadrez, não flertar.

Edward olhou para cima.

— Sua vez.

Baixando os olhos e velando a expressão, Bella estudou o tabuleiro.

Edward a observou demonstrar uma habilidade que deixava claro que sabia jogar.

— Quem ensinou você a jogar?

— Meu pai.

— O meu também.

Um silêncio seguiu antes que ele fizesse o próximo movimento, então, notando o copo dela vazio, levan tou-se para completá-lo.

Bella o observou realizando a tarefa. Tudo sobre ele a fascinava: o corte clássico dos cabelos, o terno impecável, o discreto brilho de ouro no relógio e abotoaduras, a maneira flexível com que movimentava as mãos bronzeadas enquanto falava. Era muito elegante e muito controlado.

— Se continuar me olhando assim, nunca termina remos o jogo, _bella mia._

Bella enrubesceu e pegou o copo que ele lhe ofe recia com uma das mãos, que não estava muito firme. Ele a lera com muita facilidade, o que também a lembrou do quão pouco sabia sobre ele. Decidiu iniciar uma conversa.

— Você é casado?

Surpreso, Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Por que a pergunta?

— Isso é um sim ou um não?

— Sou solteiro.

Apesar de estar um pouco zonza pelo álcool, Bella se inclinou sobre o tabuleiro, fez uma jogada inteli gente e lhe deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Você é boa — admitiu ele. — Temos um empate. — Paramos ou continuamos?

— Continuamos. — O sorriso que Bella lhe deu o enlouqueceu de desejo.

Ele se abaixou, segurou-lhe a nuca e a beijou sem aviso.

Imediatamente, ela foi inundada por sensações de desejo e prazer. Ele beijava com um erotismo que a enfeitiçava. Quando Edward sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e continuou beijando-a, ela lhe circulou o pesco ço com os braços. Era o álcool que lhe dava coragem? Tanto fazia, porque de repente estava determinada a não sucumbir à necessidade de agir com segurança novamente. Estava sem fôlego, o coração loucamente disparado. Pela primeira vez desde que podia lembrar-se, sentia-se jovem, destemida e viva.

— Não consigo tirar as mãos de você — murmurou Edward suavemente.

— Nós estávamos jogando xadrez — Bella o re lembrou num sussurro.

— Quero brincar com você em vez disso, _delizia mia. _— Ele inclinou a cabeça de novo. O beijou foi deliciosamente sensual, e Bella se aninhou mais ao corpo de Edward. Contra a parte baixa do ventre, pôde sentir a prova íntima da excitação masculina e tremeu. Desceu as mãos para os ombros largos e os apertou, o próprio desejo se tornando mais intenso e impaciente. Até mesmo os sentidos pareciam estar superativados. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos cobre e se deleitou na textura sedosa, enquanto o aroma já familiar da pele dele agia como um afrodisíaco para ela.

Edward tinha planejado terminar o jogo primeiro. Sempre planejava tudo. Mas o desejo que o consu mia com tanta intensidade era novo para ele. O corpo delgado de Bella se encaixava no dele como se ela ti vesse nascido para fazer aquela conexão. O que sentia era como um vício, e queria mais daquilo e a queria _inteira. _Recostou-a contra o sofá e removeu o paletó e a gravata.

A separação temporária fez Bella se questionar o que estava fazendo. Mesmo com a mente nubla da, disse a si para se levantar. Olhou-o com paixão e incerteza. Ele escolheu aquele momento para lhe sorrir.

— Você é linda — murmurou ele, e o sorriso era tão carismático que ela sentiu como se o coração estives se prestes a saltar do peito.

Uma pequena pulsação estava batendo loucamente no pescoço. Edward pôs a boca naquele ponto delica do, fazendo-a gemer. Em seguida, encontrou a pele nua por baixo da camiseta dela e fechou uma das mãos sobre o seio. Por um momento, ela ficou rígida porque tinha se esquecido de que estava sem sutiã, e porque aquela era a parte do corpo sobre a qual sentia-se menos confiante. Edward lhe tirou a camiseta azul-turquesa e expôs os seios pequenos para apreciá-los.

— Maravilhosos — murmurou ele com satisfação, segurando um pequeno mamilo rosado entre o polegar e o indicador e provocando-a até que um gemido mais alto escapou da garganta de Bella. Ele usou a língua para umedecê-lo e isso foi apenas o começo de um lento processo de tortura sensual. Ela arqueou os quadris e se movimentou irrequieta, o corpo todo formigando de prazer. Edward continuou brincando com ambos os seios, provocando-lhe uma resposta cada vez mais frenética. Ele se afastou apenas o bastante para lhe tirar o jeans. Por um instante, Bella recobrou a consciência quando sentou-se ereta e surpreendeu-se com a visão das próprias pernas nuas. Pequenos tremores de desejo a percorriam.

— Edward — sussurrou ela sem saber como lidar com aquelas sensações que lhe eram tão novas.

Em resposta ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos brilhantes e beijou-a com paixão. Ela foi dis traída quando alguma coisa prendeu-lhe os cabelos, puxando-os com força o bastante para fazê-la gemer em protesto.

— Fique parada. Meu relógio prendeu nos seus cabelos. — Edward abriu a pulseira do relógio de modo que se desembaraçasse dos fios, removeu-o e o jogou de lado.

Bella lutou com os botões da camisa dele, até que Edward se inclinou para trás e a removeu.

Ela adorou a sensação de tocar-lhe os pêlos macios do torso. Queria explorar mais, porém ele a encos tou sobre o braço do sofá para tomar-lhe a boca com avidez e acariciá-la. E no instante em que tocou no ponto mais íntimo do corpo dela, as escolhas cons cientes de Bella desapareceram. Nunca tinha sido to cada ali e jamais sonhara que a sensação pudesse ser tão extraordinária. Mas ele teve a habilidade erótica de lhe mostrar. Envolvida por um prazer indescritível, ela se contorcia e gemia.

Edward nunca ficara tão excitado por uma mulher. Não pensava em quem ela era ou em quem poderia ser. A resposta apaixonada de Bella destruía-lhe a frieza costumeira. Cobriu o corpo delicado com o seu num movimento hábil. Ela tremeu, de súbito ciente da intrusão do sexo poderoso no lugar mais secreto. Arregalou os olhos e ficou imediatamente tensa no momento em que ele a penetrou com um gemido de satisfação. Bella estava despreparada para a dor que sentiu, e um grito escapou-lhe dos lábios antes que pudesse contê-lo.

Olhos verdes a fitaram com expressão interrogativa.

— _Per meraviglia... _Eu sou o primeiro?

— Não pare. — Ela fechou os olhos com força. A dor tinha passado e o corpo ainda sinalizava o desejo de ser possuída.

Edward colocou as mãos sob os quadris delicados para facilitar a passagem de uma maneira muito eróti ca. O coração de Bella disparou enquanto ele lhe en sinava um ritmo sensual que deleitava os sentidos. A excitação era ainda mais forte do que antes. As ondas de prazer delirante aumentaram, fazendo-a atingir um clímax espetacular.

O deleite teve curta duração.

Edward a abraçou apertado.

— Há muito tempo que nenhuma mulher faz eu me sentir tão bem, _bellezza mia _— sussurrou ele com voz rouca.

Bella ainda estava abalada pela experiência incrí vel, e deleitar-se com a conexão física era algo novo para ela.

— Eu nunca me senti assim... jamais.

— Tenho uma pergunta vital. — Edward a estudou com intensidade. — Por que você me deu sua virgindade?

Bella ficou apavorada com a pergunta direta, prin cipalmente porque ele estava sugerindo que ela toma ra algum tipo de decisão quando, na verdade, tinha sido um ato impulsivo, comandado pelo corpo desejoso e não pela razão.

Desconfiado dos motivos dela, Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Foi uma experiência muito gratificante e que nunca esperei vivenciar — confidenciou ele. — Mas sei e aceito que qualquer prazer especial sempre tem um custo, e realmente prefiro saber agora o que você quer em retorno.

Bella franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Por que isso deveria lhe custar alguma coisa?

— Sou um homem muito rico. Não recordo a últi ma vez em que me diverti de graça.

Quando Bella finalmente entendeu o significado daquilo, ficou indignada. Saiu de baixo dele com ges to furioso de repúdio. Como podia ter compartilhado o corpo com um homem que parecia pensar que ela esperava por uma recompensa financeira? Não era uma _prostituta!_

Enquanto aguardava uma resposta, Edward desco briu uma outra fonte de preocupação mais imediata. Praguejou em italiano.

— Você usa pílulas? Ou usando algum método contraceptivo?

Bella estava sentindo-se tonta e nauseada. Não po dia acreditar no que tinha feito. Mas enquanto estava na presença dele, não se permitiria pensar naquela rea lidade. Toda a energia estava agora concentrada em se afastar da cena de seu maior erro. Pegou as roupas.

— Não... Mas você usou preservativo.

Com o semblante preocupado, Edward estava se vestindo.

— O preservativo rasgou.

Ela empalideceu completamente, mas não respon deu. Na verdade, recusava-se até mesmo a olhá-lo.

Era isso que acontecia quando se tomava íntima de uma pessoa que não conhecia, pensou sentindo-se hu milhada. Vestiu as roupas com mãos trêmulas.

— Parece que isso não a incomoda muito — mur murou ele, ultrajado por ela simplesmente ignorá-lo.

— O que mais me incomoda nesse momento é o fato de que fiz sexo com um homem horrível. Sei que vou conviver com esse erro por muito, muito tempo — de clarou Bella em tom de lamento. — Engravidar de você acrescentaria uma nova dimensão a esse pesadelo, e não acredito que mesmo eu pudesse ter tanto azar.

— Duvido que essa fosse sua reação se isso acon tecesse. Ter um filho meu poderia ser uma escolha muito lucrativa para um estilo de vida — disse Edward com frieza total.

— Por que você acha que todos querem extorqui-lo? — perguntou Bella, com uma fúria dominando-a. -— Ou reserva essas acusações ofensivas apenas para pessoas como eu? Realmente não deveria se envolver com mulheres do _staff _de limpeza, sr. Cullen. Não é feito para isso.

— Você precisa se acalmar para que possamos dis cutir como adultos. — Os olhos brilhantes de Edward prenderam os dela com determinação, mais uma vez confuso pelo comportamento de Bella. — Sente-se.

— Não. — Ela meneou a cabeça veementemente. — Eu não quero discutir nada com você. Bebi demais. Fiz algo que desejaria não ter feito. Você foi muito, muito rude comigo.

— Esta não foi minha intenção —- murmurou ele enquanto continuava observando-a atentamente. A irritação dela parecia verdadeira e ela estava até gaguejando um pouco. Parecia muito jovem e mag nífica.

Ela deu uma risada cínica.

— Não, você não poderia se importar menos se foi rude ou não!

— É um fato triste, mas sou alvo de mulheres interesseiras...

— Você _merece _uma interesseira! — declarou Bella com convicção. — Se pensa por um minuto que basta um pedido de desculpas para poder falar comigo como seu eu fosse uma prostituta, está muito enganado!

— Não acho que eu tenha lhe pedido desculpas.

Ela o olhou com puro desdém.

— Você nem mesmo tem educação para isso, tem?

— Se puder relevar minhas falhas nesse depar tamento, acredito que há coisas mais importantes a considerar...

— Duvido que eu esteja grávida, mas se o pior acontecer, você não precisa se preocupar. — Bella foi para a porta. — Eu nem mesma consideraria a opção de um "estilo de vida lucrativo".

— Isso não tem graça — entoou Edward com serie dade.

— Nem as suas suposições ao meu respeito. — Ela foi para o corredor e, quando percebeu que ele a se guia, apressou os passos para o elevador. Apertou repetidamente o botão que fechava as portas, mas ele conseguiu entrar a tempo. O espaço fechado e peque no parecia claustrofóbico. Hostilidade irradiava-se de Bella em ondas enquanto ela o ignorava.

Edward olhou para o próprio pulso a fim de ver as horas e descobriu que não estava mais usando o reló gio. Tinha deixado-o no escritório.

— Está tarde. Eu a levo para casa.

— Não, obrigada.

Quando o elevador parou, ele se colocou entre ela e as portas abertas.

— Eu a levo para casa — repetiu com firmeza.

— Por acaso não entende a palavra _não?_

Edward se aproximou, olhando-a fixamente. O con tínuo desacato de Bella e a recusa em ser razoável eram tão diferentes das experiências usuais com as mulheres que ele estava atônito.

— Saia do no meu caminho. Estou ficando irritada com você — ela o avisou, sustentando-lhe o olhar de maneira desafiadora. Eles se entreolharam por um lon go momento. Uma onda de excitação percorreu o corpo de Bella, fazendo o coração disparar e a boca secar.

— Mas você sente o ardor entre nós da mesma for ma que sinto, _bella mia _— murmurou Edward com voz rouca, segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e lhe acariciando a pele macia com os polegares.

Por alguns instantes ela ficou paralisada ali, ator mentada pela aproximação e pelo toque. Estava total mente ciente do magnetismo sexual de dele. O cére bro não tinha controle sobre o corpo. O fato de que ele ainda podia lhe provocar aquela resposta a apavorava, e a fez reagir em negação.

— Eu não sinto nada!

Dando um passo ao lado e, passando por ele em um movimento que o pegou de surpresa, Bella saiu para o grande hall e foi direto para as portas de saída. Esta va profundamente perturbada pelo que permitira que acontecesse entre os dois.

— Isabela — chamou ele, o tom de voz irritado e impaciente.

— Desapareça! — gritou ela, indiferente ao fato de que eles tinham uma platéia. Um dos dois seguranças noturnos em serviço apressou-se para lhe abrir a porta e ela partiu.

Aro Volturi deixou sua posição discreta próxi ma a um pilar e se aproximou do empregador. O ho mem troncudo com cerca de 40 anos parecia estranha mente constrangido.

— Eu...

— Apesar de saber que seu trabalho é cuidar de mi nha segurança, às vezes seu zelo é maior do que peço — Edward informou ao chefe dos seguranças. — Sem mais investigações sobre Isabela Swan.

— Mas, senhor... — Começou Aro, franzindo o cenho.

— Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre ela — instruiu Edward com autoridade. — Com a exceção de uma informação: o endereço.


	4. Relogio roubado

**oi flores mais um capitulo... espero que gostem e não esqueçam das reviews...bjuxx^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRÊS<strong>

Bella rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir.

As emoções estavam em turbilhão, e iam de raiva e mágoa a vergonha e ressentimento. Sobretudo, esta va desapontada consigo mesma. Por que não prestara atenção aos próprios temores? Cansada da vida tedio sa, se rebelara como uma adolescente teimosa. Vinha levando uma vida muito calma, seguindo regras corretamente, e Edward Cullen havia sido mais tentação do que pudera suportar. Mas culpara o álcool pela impulsividade. Por que fingira que a única atração em oferta era um jogo de xadrez?

Ela colocou dedos apreensivos contra a barriga. A mera idéia de que pudesse estar grávida a apavora va. Cuidar das próprias necessidades já era um de safio. Disse a si para não entrar em pânico. De que isso adiantaria? Por que sempre esperava o pior? Era verdade que não tivera muita sorte nos últimos anos, mas então, racionalizou, todos passavam por períodos ruins em algum momento.

Na manhã seguinte, alimentou Boboo e tentou se concentrar em pensamentos positivos. Era dia de fol ga e não podia desperdiçá-lo. Precisava ir à biblioteca pesquisar. Pelo último ano, vinha estudando para conseguir uma vaga na Open University, da qual podia receber o diploma estudando em casa. No caminho para a biblioteca, contudo, entrou numa farmácia e comprou um teste de gravidez para usá-lo em um fu turo próximo.

Andava para a fila do ônibus quando o celular to cou. A companhia de limpeza havia recebido uma re clamação sobre sua performance no edifício Cullen e, como resultado, seus serviços não eram mais requi sitados.

A notícia a abalou com força total. Edward a tinha demitido! Como um homem podia descer tão baixo? Mas então tal comportamento era tão incomum na vida dele?, pensou Bella, lembrando-se que já havia sido rejeitada não apenas por Jacob, mas pela mãe dele também. O namorado adolescente nem mesmo tivera a coragem de lhe contar pessoalmente. Abandonara-a em uma época em que o apoio dele eraa única esperança de Bella, tornando a prisão por um crime que não cometera mais difícil de suportar.

A memória a levou para a época em que havia terminado a escola. Os planos de fazer faculdade de Direito tinham sido adiados porque o pai estava morrendo. Após o falecimento dele, ela tivera de esperar seis meses por uma vaga na universidade. Havia aceitado um emprego morando na casa de Agnes Taplow, uma senhora idosa que sofria de demência.

Quando Agnes reclamou para Bella que estavam faltando peças da antiga coleção de prata, a sobrinha de Agnes assegurou a ela que a tia estava imaginando coisas. Contudo, itens continuaram desaparecendo misteriosamente. A polícia havia sido cha mada para investigar e uma pequena jarra georgiana rara foi encontrada na bolsa de Bella. No mesmo dia, ela foi acusada de roubo. No início estava confian te de que o verdadeiro culpado apareceria... A pessoa que colocara a jarra na bolsa para incriminá-la logo seria descoberta. Pega numa teia de enganos e men tiras, e sem família para apoiá-la, Bella fora incapaz de provar sua inocência. A Corte a julgara culpada por roubo e ela tivera de cumprir a sentença de prisão.

Mas aqueles eventos aconteceram quando era muito jovem e imatura para agir em defesa própria, pensou agora. Desde então, aprendera como cuidar de si. Por que deveria permitir que Edward Cullen lhe tirasse o emprego? Era difícil ver como impedi-lo. Ele possuía riqueza, status e poder, enquanto ela não tinha nenhu ma dessas coisas. Mesmo se não pudesse mudar nada, iria lhe dizer o que pensava dele. Na verdade, lutar pela auto-estima era a única força que lhe restava.

— Lamento, mas não há sinal de seu relógio, sr. Cullen. Procurei por todo o escritório — reportou um dos seguranças.

Franzindo o cenho, Edward se levantou de trás da mesa porque precisava pegar um vôo para a Noruega. É claro que haveria uma simples explicação. Quando descartara o relógio na noite anterior, devia ter caído em algum lugar embaixo dos móveis. As buscas não eram tão boas quanto as pessoas gostavam de pensar. O relógio estava perdido e não desaparecido, e roubo era uma possibilidade improvável. Ele não sofria da paranóia de Aro sobre estranhos. Todavia, seria in genuidade negar o fato de que o relógio de platina era extremamente valioso.

Todo o _staff _pessoal estava engajado numa discus são sussurrada perto da porta. Edward estava exaspe rado pela onda de estresse que pairava ao redor. A assistente executiva estava de férias e os subordinados pareciam perdidos sem ela. Finalmente, um deles se afastou do grupo e se aproximou de maneira contida.

— Uma mulher chamada Isabela Swan está na re cepção, senhor. Ela não está na lista de aprovação, mas parece convencida de que o senhor vai recebê-la.

Uma expressão satisfeita se estampou nas feições bonitas de Edward. Como suspeitara, a grande retirada de Bella fora um gesto vazio. Estava aliviado que não lhe enviara flores, pois gestos conciliatórios não eram o estilo dele.

— Quero vê-la. Ela pode viajar até o aeroporto comigo.

O assistente não pôde esconder a surpresa, uma vez que Edward nunca atendia ninguém sem hora marcada, e as mulheres da vida dele sabiam que não deveriam interromper o dia de trabalho. Já pensando em prazer sexual, Edward começou a planejar o retorno para Lon dres dali a duas semanas, e saiu da sala.

Com a cabeça erguida, as faces rosadas realçando os olhos chocolates, Bella passou pela porta que lhe foi aberta, O coração batia descompassado. Tendo assumido que teria um encontro particular com Edward, fi cou perplexa quando o viu parado com outros homens no corredor. Alto e com ombros largos, ele dominava o grupo de mais maneiras do que fisica mente, uma vez que possuía uma presença poderosa. Como Bella não queria dizer o que pensava so bre ele diante de uma platéia, foi forçada a conter o temperamento. O esforço apenas a fez descobrir que a figura magra e alta com um corpo espetacular ainda lhe provocava uma resposta equivalente a um choque elétrico. Com olhos verdes inescrutáveis, ele a con duziu para um elevador.

— Suponho que seu objetivo seja me tirar daqui com o mínimo de tumulto — disse ela.

Edward ainda estava lhe admirando o rosto mara vilhoso e o corpo longo e perfeito. Ela era incrível, pensou, para uma mulher que não usava maquiagem nem roupas de grife.

— Não, estou levando-a para o aeroporto. Você pode me fazer companhia durante o trajeto.

— Não perca tempo com seu charme ofensivo. Mal posso suportar sua presença num elevador! — Disse Bella furiosa. — Você reclamou de mim e fui demi tida. Só estou aqui para lhe dizer o que penso de seu comportamento desprezível...

As portas do elevador se abriram para uma gara gem coberta.

— Não fiz nenhuma reclamação.

— Alguém fez. Mas não danifiquei seu jogo de xa drez e sempre cumpri meu horário e tarefas de traba lho...

— É possível que meus guarda-costas tenham feito alguma reclamação — disse Edward, saindo do eleva dor. — Dada a natureza temporária de seu contrato, seu empregador pode ter decidido que despedi-la era a melhor opção.

Andando ao lado dele, Bella não sabia se devia acreditar naquilo ou não.

— Se este é o caso, então você deveria ser justo e resolver isso para mim.

Mas Edward tinha uma visão diferente da situação. Não estava desapontado pela notícia de que ela não mais limparia os escritórios do edifício Cullen. Se Bella iria entrar na vida dele de qualquer maneira que fosse, não poderia fazer um trabalho de nível tão baixo.

— Arranjarei-lhe algo mais apropriado...

— Não quero que você me arranje nada! Não estou lhe pedindo nenhum favor também, apenas um trata mento justo.

— Discutiremos isso na limusine — murmurou dele suavemente.

Desconcertada por aquela proposta, Bella tirou a atenção de Edward e olhou ao redor. Um chofer uni formizado segurava a porta aberta de uma limusine brilhante, enquanto diversos homens com a consti tuição física de guarda-costas pairavam num círculo protetor. Ela não gostou da situação, mas reconheceu que entrar no carro com ele era o preço para continuar o diálogo. Entrou na limusine e tentou não ficar boquiaberta diante do interior sofisticado e dos equipa mentos de entretenimento.

— Naturalmente está aborrecida. É lamentável você ter sofrido tratamento injusto — disse Edward.

O timbre profundo da voz dele enviou um arrepio pela coluna de Bella. Mas também pensou que ele era inteligente o bastante para saber o que dizer e como dizer em qualquer ocasião. Desconfiada, falou:

— Fico feliz que você reconheça que isso foi in justo.

— Não se preocupe — disse Edward com suprema confiança. — Garanto que você conseguirá um outro emprego.

— Mais fácil falar do que fazer. Só tenho uma boa referência como garçonete. — Bella já estava plane jando trabalhar um período a mais no Café para cobrir as despesas. Mas o ritmo de servir mesas por horas prejudicaria os estudos, portanto esta opção só seria útil a curto prazo.

— Você prefere trabalhar no fornecimento de co midas e bebidas?

— Não. — Ela uniu as mãos em um movimento nervoso. Embora a demissão fosse culpa dele, Bella tinha muito orgulho e achava difícil pedir ajuda de alguém. Mas se Edward tivesse a influência que parecia ter, havia uma chance de que o azar se transformasse em algo mais positivo. — Eu adoraria um emprego de escritório — confidenciou ela apressada. — Não importa que seja um trabalho de iniciante. Até mesmo uma posição temporária serviria, porque isso me da ria alguma experiência. Tenho bons conhecimentos de computação... E um currículo vazio.

— Sem problemas. Possuo uma cadeia de agências de emprego. Organizarei isso hoje.

— Não estou lhe pedindo nenhum favor especial — murmurou ela na defensiva.

— Não estou lhe oferecendo nenhum. — Edward lhe cobriu as mãos com as dele, então as abriu, a fim de puxá-la para mais perto.

Os olhos chocolates estavam cautelosos.

— Ouça, não estou aqui para uma rotina de sedu ção.

— Seu pulso diz o contrário, _bella mia. _— Ele aca riciou o pulso frágil com o polegar enquanto a olhava fixamente.

Aquele único olhar era tão ardente que Bella sentiu como se queimasse por baixo da pele. Uma onda de desejo a inundou, arrepiando seus mamilos, criando um nó de tensão na pélvis. Num movimento impulsi vo, inclinou-se para frente e encontrou a boca sensual de Edward. Um segundo depois, não podia acreditar que tomara a iniciativa.

Com a libido sendo instantaneamente despertada por aquela ousadia, Edward entreabriu-lhe os lábios ro sados numa resposta apaixonada. Beijou-a com tanto erotismo que a enlouqueceu de desejo. Um beijo le vou ao outro e a troca frenética de carícias foi insatis fatória para ambos. Com um gemido de frustração, ele a puxou para mais perto, fechando a mão sobre a dela a fim de guiá-la para uma poderosa ereção.

Bella sentiu o volume através da calça e tremeu. Sabia o que queria fazer, embora fosse algo que nunca a atraíra antes. O choque daquela intensidade sexual a fez abrir os olhos.

Era desconcertante reconhecer que estavam ainda à luz do dia, dentro de um carro em movimento. Estava fora de controle e isso a assustava. Afastando o rosto do dele, respirou fundo e tocou o membro viril. Edward parou-lhe o movimento da mão.

— Você não deve começar algo que não está prepa rada para terminar.

— Tenho trabalho a fazer. — Bella ergueu o quei xo, as faces queimando.

Acostumado a ter os desejos atendidos prontamen te, Edward a estudou com o semblante arrogante. Então jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risada. Gostava da coragem dela.

— Que trabalho?

— Tenho um outro emprego de meio-período. Também estudo.

— Eu tenho de pegar um vôo.

Ele traçou-lhe o lábio inferior com um dedo. Bella precisou de toda força de vontade para não se inclinar e convidar a uma intimidade maior.

— Eu a verei quando voltar para Londres... Em duas semanas, _delizia mia._

— Duas semanas? — perguntou ela atônita.

Ele explicou a agenda e Bella velou a expressão de desapontamento pelo fato de que ele ficaria tanto tempo no exterior. Então censurou-se por se importar. Que sentido fazia vê-lo de novo? Não possuía auto-estima? Mesmo se ele estivesse interessado nela, seria um interesse de curta duração. Não precisava de mui ta experiência com homens para saber que tudo que tinha a oferecer a ele era seu rosto e seu corpo. Isso lhe bastava?

Ele consultou o relógio, apenas para descobrir mais uma vez que não estava no pulso. Felizmente, uma substituição o esperava no aeroporto.

— Tirei meu relógio ontem à noite. Você notou onde eu o coloquei?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Estava sobre o tapete. Pisei nele. Ouça, nos ver mos de novo não é uma boa idéia...

O olhar dele foi enervantemente direto.

— Tente me manter longe.

— Estou falando sério.

Edward pegou o telefone e discou um número. Um momento depois, estava falando em italiano.

— Você estaria interessada em ser recepcionista? — perguntou ele de modo casual.

Bella assentiu rapidamente. Após um breve diálo go, ele desligou o telefone e lhe deu um endereço para ir na manhã seguinte.

— Para uma entrevista? — indagou ela.

— Não, o emprego é seu por três meses. Mais tem po se você causar uma boa impressão.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela quando a limusine parou.

— Eu devia isso a você. — Edward desceu do carro.

Incerta, Bella saiu do veículo também, mas ele não notou. Já estava andando com dois guarda-cos tas seguindo-o de perto. A partida dele era totalmente casual. Antes de entrar novamente na limusine, ela notou um homem mais velho troncudo na calçada, olhando-a como se a estivesse avaliando. O rosto som brio dele lhe era vagamente familiar, e Bella sabia que já o tinha visto antes, embora não se lembrasse de onde. Quando ele entrou no carro de trás, de onde os guarda-costas haviam saído, ela concluiu que deveria trabalhar para Edward.

O chofer lhe chamou a atenção perguntando para onde ela queria ir. Enquanto o veículo se movia para deixá-la na biblioteca, Bella se encontrou bem-hu morada com a perspectiva de começar um emprego novo.

Quase duas semanas depois, Edward voltou para Londres. Estava num humor excelente.

Com o semblante grave, Aro Volturi encon trou-o do lado de fora do jato particular e lhe entregou um arquivo fino.

— Sei que estou pondo meu emprego em risco aqui. Mas não posso estar no comando de sua segurança pessoal e me manter calado — declarou ele. -— E vital que você leia este dossiê. Estou convencido de que seu relógio foi roubado.


	5. Você roubou meu relogio?

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... e como presente de dia das crianças será um capitulo duplo... mas não se esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO QUATRO<strong>

Com olhos brilhando como estrelas, Bella estudou o próprio reflexo no espelho.

— Ponha óculos escuros e uma expressão tediosa no rosto e será confundida com uma celebridade! — Brincou Renata com um sorriso alegre.

Bella usava um vestido amarelo sem mangas dos anos 60. A roupa justa abraçava as curvas suaves e lhe dava uma aparência clássica. Ela sentia que isso era importante para um primeiro encontro com um homem que tinha nascido em uma família com uma história que se estendia por diversos séculos. Embora não estivesse impressionada pelo passado de Edward Cullen, o qual pesquisara na Internet, pensou que ele não gostaria de vê-la novamente de calça jeans. Na verdade, seu guarda-roupa não continha nada mais chique do que calças pretas.

E comprar alguma coisa com o salário das duas primeiras semanas do trabalho novo estava fora de cogitação. O esforço para sobreviver até que rece besse o primeiro salário como recepcionista estava se provando ser um grande desafio, mesmo que trabalhasse quase todas as noites no Café. Tivera sorte que Renata lhe oferecera um traje de sua coleção de modas, doada para o Café por várias lojas que faziam caridade.

— Não sei como agradecê-la. — Bella deu um abraço impulsivo em sua gerente. — Sei o quanto você se orgulha de suas roupas e prometo cuidar bem do vestido.

Encantada por ver Bella tão animada, Renata re tornou o abraço com entusiasmo.

— Estou feliz que você finalmente sairá com al guém.

— Mas não durará cinco minutos com Edward. — Bella deu de ombros e pegou o jeans, pretendendo trocar de roupa. — Acho que ele está apenas curioso sobre o modo de vida oposto ao dele.

— Você vai lhe contar sua história?

Bella empalideceu. Sabia que Renata estava se re ferindo à sentença de prisão que ela cumprira.

— Não acho que ele ficará por perto tempo o bastante para ouvir uma confissão. Mas se ele fizer muitas perguntas, não vou mentir.

— Espere até que vocês se conheçam melhor — aconselhou Renata.

— Ele é muito esperto para ser enganado. Se eu tentar fingir que passei todo aquele tempo no exterior, Edward provavelmente não acreditará.

— Ele não irá lhe pedir uma carta de referência, Bella. Não fale tudo se não houver necessidade. Tem direito a alguns segredos até que o conheça melhor — insistiu Renata.

Renata era uma mulher romântica e Bella não teve coragem de confessar que já fizera sexo com Edward

Na verdade, quanto mais pensava sobre aquilo, mais envergonhada de seu comportamento ficava. E mais temia que o ato pudesse ter conseqüências. Planejava fazer o teste de gravidez em alguns dias.

Surpreendentemente, Edward lhe telefonara quatro vezes desde que deixara Londres. Tinha ligado da No ruega e contado, entusiasmado, sobre esqui na neve. Enquanto lhe falava sobre campos de neve, lagos con gelados e florestas, ele podia ser muito divertido.

Todavia, Bella satisfez a curiosidade sobre Edward na Internet e ficou tanto intrigada quanto perturbada pelo que descobriu. Nascido em condições altamente privilegiadas num vasto palácio italiano, Edward tinha levado uma vida excelente até que se tornou miste riosamente alienado do pai enquanto ainda estava na faculdade. Apesar de ter sido deserdado em favor do meio-irmão mais novo, ainda conseguira fazer o primeiro milhão com a idade de 22 anos, e vinha pro gredindo profissional e financeiramente desde então. Muito rico e bem-sucedido, mantinha o mesmo ritmo agitado na vida privada. Tinha uma reputação assus tadora com as mulheres. Quando não estava tentando se matar em atividades esportivas perigosas, despis tava o tédio com uma infinidade de mulheres lindas e famosas.

Enquanto Bella pegava o ônibus depois do trabalho na noite seguinte, tentava não pensar muito naquelas verdades desagradáveis porque, lhe dando um empre go, Edward havia conseguido transformar-lhe a vida. O novo emprego era em uma movimentada agência de propaganda e ela estava simplesmente adorando.

Tendo facilidade em aprender, já recebera elogios pelo trabalho. Aquela era uma chance de provar sua capacidade e ganhar experiência. Mas sem a interven ção dele, sabia que não teria tido tal chance. Isso não significava que pretendia dormir com ele quando o visse naquela noite, mas significava que provavel mente continuaria se contendo para não vencê-lo caso jogassem xadrez de novo.

Um carro a apanhou às 8h e levou-a para um bairro residencial muito exclusivo. Dirigida para o elevador pelo motorista, ela estava tensa e desconfortável. Para onde era levada? Tinha imaginado que eles sairiam. Talvez ele estivesse com medo das maneiras dela à mesa ou de que estivesse mal vestida.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, atravessou o hall de már more e uma porta que dava para uma sala enorme. O coração batia descompassado, um rubor lhe esquenta va as faces.

— Bella — Edward apareceu para cumprimentá-la.

E a palavra certa para defini-lo, pensou ela atordo ada, era _magnífico. _O terno de grife marrom, usado com uma camisa bege, dava uma aparência maravi lhosamente clássica e casual ao mesmo tempo. Ape nas uma olhada para o rosto bonito e bronzeado a fez tremer interiormente.

— Este é seu apartamento? — perguntou ela.

Edward a olhou friamente. Embora estivesse desgostoso pelo que sabia sobre o caráter dela agora, não podia deixar de notar o quanto ela estava deslum brante. O vestido amarelo brilhante contrastava com os cabelos chocolates e realçava os olhos. Com uma olhada, sabia que o traje era de grife e não tinha dúvidas de onde ela conseguira o dinheiro para comprá-lo: da venda de seu relógio.

— Sim. Por quê? — respondeu ele suavemente.

— Não vamos sair?

— Achei que ficaríamos mais confortáveis aqui.

— Ou vamos a algum lugar ou irei para casa. — Bella ergueu o queixo e o fitou com desprezo. —Não sou uma opção fácil que você chama quando quer fazer sexo. Se isso é tudo no que está interessado, vou partir. Sem ressentimentos.

Os olhos verdes de Edward assumiram um brilho e pareciam queimar. — Você não pode ir embora até que responda a algumas perguntas.

Bella congelou.

— Sobre o que está falando?

— Sejamos diretos. Você roubou meu relógio. Quero saber o que fez com ele.

— Eu... Roubei seu relógio? Está louco? — Exclamou ela, mal podendo acreditar naquela acusação vinda do nada. — Lembro-me de você ter perguntado sobre o relógio antes de viajar, mas...

— Você foi a última pessoa a vê-lo em meu escritório. Isso dificilmente pode ser uma coincidência, considerando que você tem antecedentes criminais: por roubo.

Toda a cor do rosto de Bella se esvaiu. Sem aviso, ele a levava de volta para o pesadelo que acreditava ter deixado para trás. Edward sabia sobre o passado dela. Acreditava que ela era ladra e que era responsável pelo desaparecimento do relógio dele. Por alguns segundos, a garganta de Bella ficou tão apertada que mal conseguiu respirar.

Por um instante, Edward se perguntou se ela iria desmaiar. Estava branca como neve e tremia levemente. É claro que Bella estava apavorada. Mas ele não se arrependia de ter escolhido a abordagem direta. Gostava de resultados rápidos.

— Eu não roubei seu relógio!

— Mentir é uma atitude sábia a este ponto? — replicou dele com indiferença. — Eu poderia chamar a polícia imediatamente e deixar que lidassem com isso. Mas prefiro resolver o assunto em particular. Mantenha dois fatos em mente: não tenho piedade daqueles que tentam se aproveitar de mim e nunca considerei as mulheres como o sexo frágil.

— Eu não toquei no seu relógio! — O protesto dela foi veemente. Uma pulsação batia muito rápido na base do pescoço, dificultando-lhe a respiração. A referência à policia a apavorava, trazendo memórias que teria dado tudo para esquecer. E, com os antecedentes criminais, como poderia esperar combater a acusação de um homem muito rico e poderoso?

Edward a encarou com firme determinação.

— Não vou deixar você sair deste apartamento até que me conte a verdade.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — protestou Bella incrédula. — Não tem esse direito.

— Oh, acho que você me dará esse direito, cara mia — contradisse Edward docemente. — Creio que fará tudo que for possível para manter a polícia fora disso, estou certo?

Bella tremeu mais vigorosamente. O medo a fez começar a suar frio.

— Como você descobriu que cumpri uma sentença de prisão?

— O chefe de meus seguranças começou a investi gá-la quando a câmera de vigilância indicou a pessoa que estava mexendo no jogo de xadrez. Ele é muito eficiente.

— É? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha em dis cordância. — Eu diria que ele simplesmente achou conveniente me acusar.

— Aro Vulturi não opera desta forma — disse Edward. — Ele já foi da polícia.

— Melhor ainda! — Uma risada amarga saiu da garganta de Bella antes que pudesse contê-la. — Ele viu que eu tinha uma ficha criminal e determinou que estava tudo resolvido. Fim da investigação!

— Você está negando que roubou o relógio?

— Sim, mas claramente você não acredita em mim, e não tenho como provar que não fiz isso. Obviamen te, você tem um ladrão em seu escritório. Pode muito bem ter sido alguém vestido num belo terno, alguém que ficou tentado ou simplesmente alguém que queria uma diversão. Ladrões vêm de todos os formatos e tamanhos, e de todas as classes sociais.

Ele a olhou com sarcasmo. O crime pelo qual ela fora condenada o enchera de desgosto. Longe de ser a doce garota trabalhadora que tinha passado a acreditar que Bella fosse, provara ter um caráter ganancioso e deplorável. Enquanto trabalhava cuidando de uma senhora idosa, tinha abusado da confiança de uma mulher doente e sistematicamente roubado durante vários meses. Ela fora condenada pelo roubo de um único item encontrado em sua posse, mas era quase certo que fosse responsável pelo roubo de outras anti güidades valiosas que haviam desaparecido durante o período que trabalhara na casa.

— Não preciso que você me diga o óbvio — res pondeu Edward secamente. — Neste caso, estou con fiante de que olho para a culpada no momento.

— Mas então você é confiante em todas as esferas. — Ela meneou a cabeça. Estava chocada. No espa ço de minutos ele destruíra sua nova confiança em si mesma. Edward a tirara da segurança de uma vida tran qüila apenas para ameaçar destruí-la. Detestava-o por isso. Detestava-o por achar que estava certo e ela a er rada. Detestava a si mesma por acreditar, mesmo que brevemente, que poderia querer um relacionamento com ele. Que tipo de tola havia se tornado? Acredi tava em contos de fadas, também? Abrira mão dos mecanismos de defesa quando colocara aquele bonito vestido amarelo. Juntamente à raiva e ao medo, veio uma forte onda de humilhação.

— Sejamos limpos e diretos. Quero saber o que você fez com o relógio — repetiu Edward, irritado. — E não perca meu tempo com lágrimas e explosões de raiva. Isso não funciona comigo.

Um calafrio percorreu a coluna de Bella quando registrou a total falta de emoção nas belas feições dele. Ele nunca ouviria a história de injustiça que ela havia sofrido... Não teria nem fé nem paciência. Não tinha tempo para explicações, uma vez que lidava apenas com fatos. Na opinião de Edward, ela era uma ladra que cumprira a pena, mas ele não lhe daria o benefício da dúvida.

— Eu não peguei seu relógio, portanto não sei onde você espera chegar com isso. Não tenho a informação que está pedindo — declarou ela.

Olhos verdes implacáveis descansaram no rosto dela.

— Neste caso, deixarei que a polícia lide com você.

Tudo que Bella pôde pensar foi na ameaça de voltar para a cadeia. Por um segundo, estava de volta numa cela com infinitas horas vazias para preencher sem ocupação ou privacidade. Estava de volta ao medo e ao desespero. A cicatriz nas costas dela parecia pulsar com a lembrança dolorosa. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a pele e ela começou a transpirar. Diferentemente da filha de Renata, que nunca mais voltara para casa, Bella tinha sobrevivido. Mas a perspectiva de ser for çada a lidar com a perda da liberdade e dignidade uma segunda vez era mais do que podia suportar.

— Eu não quero isso — admitiu ela num sussurro.

— Nem eu — murmurou Edward preguiçosamente. — Ter de admitir que fiz sexo com a faxineira seria terrível.

Os músculos faciais de Bella enrijeceram com o insulto, enquanto o cérebro descartava as palavras como irrelevantes. A mente estava freneticamente buscando uma solução que pudesse persuadi-lo a não envolver a polícia. Apenas alguma coisa estranha po deria convencê-lo. Ele gostava de perigo, de arriscar e de competir.

— Se eu ganhar uma partida de xadrez hoje, você me deixa livre? — propôs ela antes que pudesse per der a coragem.

Aquela atitude repentina pegou Edward de surpresa. Numa única sentença, ela havia reconhecido a culpa e barganhado pela liberdade. Porém, fizera isso sem se desculpar ou explicar. A audácia dela era excitante.

— Você está me desafiando?

Os olhos chocolates brilhavam com desafio, mas por dentro Bella sentia pânico, porque sabia que estava literalmente lutando pela chance de impedir que a vida desmoronasse.

— Por que não?

— O que ganho com isso? Um bom jogo? — disse ele. — Aquele relógio valia no mínimo quatro mil dó lares. Você aposta alto num jogo de diversão.

_Quatro mil dólares? _Não ocorrera a Bella que o item pudesse ser tão valioso. A apreensão aumentou.

— A escolha é sua.

— Se você perder, quero meu relógio de volta — anunciou Edward com ironia. — Ou, no mínimo, os detalhes do que você fez com ele.

Uma vez que ele estava pedindo o impossível, Bella desviou os olhos do rosto bonito. Mas a concor dância de Edward com o desafio enviou uma carga de adrenalina pelo corpo dela. Teria de vencer de qual quer maneira. Se perdesse, tudo voltaria ao princípio, com a desvantagem de que ele ficaria ultrajado quando ela fosse incapaz de lhe dar o relógio ou informações sobre o paradeiro do mesmo.

— Certo — concordou ela porque não tinha outra escolha.

— E acho que, independentemente do resultado, devo apreciar uma reprise do melhor entretenimento que você tem a oferecer, delizia mia — murmurou Edward, pegando o telefone para requerer um jogo de xadrez. Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Perdão?

— Acabaremos a competição na cama.

Bella enrubesceu de pura raiva. Estava ultrajada pela exigência, uma vez que a considerava totalmente injusta.

— Independentemente de quem ganhar?

— Tem de haver alguma coisa extra para mim nesse acordo.

Bella olhou para a vista espetacular pela janela mais próxima e pensou na falta de vista que teria em uma cela. O estômago se revolveu com o conhecimento de quem mantinha o verdadeiro poder.

— Tudo bem.

Um servente apareceu com um jogo de xadrez e o colocou sobre uma mesa, juntamente com as peças entalhadas. Uma empregada foi servir refrescos. Bella sentou-se. Embora não tivesse comido desde a hora do almoço, recusou a oferta de um drinque e dos canapés tentadores que o acompanhavam. Era tudo tão civilizado que ela quase riu. Aparentemente, era uma convidada de honra, mas sabia que estava jogando pela sobrevivência.

Edward levantou um peão branco, depois um preto e fechou as mãos ao redor deles atrás das costas. Bella escolheu uma das mãos e ganhou o branco, conseqüentemente, o direito de começar a partida. Disse a si que aquele era um bom sinal e se concentrou no jogo. Não tinha noção do tempo, apenas das combinações sobre o tabuleiro à frente. Ele era um jogador ousado e inteligente, porém as estratégias de Bella eram mais intrincadas e elaboradas. Ela o deixou capturar o bispo, e então posicionou seu cavalo atrás do dele.

— Xeque — disse ela, e um pouco depois prendeu o rei dele.

— Xeque-mate — admitiu Edward, impressionado pelo brilhantismo dela e irritado que Bella havia ocultado parte de seus talentos nos dois jogos anteriores deles.

Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo. A partida tinha terminado, estava segura. A pele estava úmida pelo estresse. A adrenalina ainda corria no sangue dela com toda velocidade. Levantou-se.

Olhando-a fixamente, Edward fez o mesmo.

— Você não jogou tudo que sabia da última vez — condenou ele.

— Talvez fosse meu jeito de flertar com você. — Ela ergueu a cabeça, reagindo à tensão elétrica no ar.

— Homens não gostam de perder, gostam?

— Alguns preferem um desafio. — Ele a estudou longamente. — Mas tenho de admitir que você é cheia de contradições.

Sem entender o motivo daquela colocação, Bella perguntou:

— Sou?

— Uma faxineira quando podia ser modelo. Virgem. Uma jogadora de xadrez que poderia participar de grandes torneios, e uma ladra. — Edward ergueu uma das mãos e entrelaçou os dedos nos vibrantes ca belos chocolates dela. — Não gosto da pessoa que é, mas você me fascina, _cara mia._

Ele usou o polegar para acariciar-lhe o ponto de licado atrás da orelha e Bella tremeu. Edward estava tão perto que ela podia sentir a fragrância da colônia que já lhe era familiar e que despertava os sentidos. Era impossível ignorar a proximidade daquele corpo poderoso. A boca conhecia o gosto dele. O corpo já queria reviver a experiência sensual que tivera. Os seios estavam quentes e pesados dentro do sutiã. Bella respirou fundo e lutou contra o desejo traidor. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás.

— Você fica com meu relógio... E fico com você esta noite — relembrou-a com precisão. — Mas não quero uma grande mártir na minha cama.

Bella não tinha intenção de bancar a vítima, e era muito orgulhosa para recuar agora. Sabia como Edward operava. Se ela havia regrado no xadrez, ele regraria na cama. Aceitara o acordo e se recusava a ser levada por emoções. Era mais forte do que isso. A vida tinha dado errado novamente, mas lidaria com aquilo como fizera antes, disse a si. Ele fechou uma das mãos sobre a dela e a conduziu para um corredor.

A suíte principal dava vista para um grande jardim na cobertura. Ela mal podia acreditar que alguma coi sa tão linda quanto um jardim florido pudesse existir acima do nível da rua. Ficou olhando a paisagem en quanto ele descia o zíper de seu vestido e abria as la terais. Com o coração disparado, viu o reflexo dele na porta de vidro. Edward abaixou a cabeça e pressionou a boca no ombro nu. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-la tremer de desejo.

Edward riu baixinho.

— Não quero uma mulher se comportando como um robô. Eu a quero viva, _delizia mia. _Sonhos eró ticos com você têm perturbado meu sono desde que deixei Londres — confessou ele com voz rouca.

— Então o fato de eu ser ladra não faz nenhuma diferença para você?

O corpo másculo ficou tenso atrás do dela. Ele a virou para olhá-la com raiva.

Mas Bella não foi abalada por aquela censura si lenciosa. Na verdade, quase se divertia pela raiva que ele emanava, apesar de tentar controlá-la firmemente.

— Não tem vergonha de estar usando seu poder sobre mim a fim de me levar para cama novamente? — questionou ela.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, então a sur preendeu com uma gargalhada.

— Por que eu teria? Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.

— Os homens não acreditam sempre nisso para ali mentar seus egos? — A voz dela soou nervosa quando ele deslizou o vestido pelos braços e a liberou do tecido com tanta facilidade, como se ela fosse uma boneca.

Em resposta, Edward abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a. A emoção que Bella estivera reprimindo foi liberada de imediato. Queria-o, _detestava _querê-lo, recusava-se a se render àquilo. Quando enrijeceu o corpo em defesa, ele a puxou para mais perto e provou-lhe os lábios com uma doçura tão inesperada que a hipnoti zou. Com a mesma doçura, tirou-lhe o sutiã e fechou a mão sobre um de seus seios. Os joelhos de Bella tremeram.

— Você também me quer — sussurrou Edward con tra a boca vermelha que adorava. — Admita isso.

— Não! — Com os olhos chocolates brilharam, ela se libertou. Pegando o vestido amare lo, colocou-o cuidadosamente sobre uma cadeira.

— Mesmo que você seja recompensada para me dar prazer? — perguntou Edward suavemente.

— Você me terá por uma noite e nunca mais me verá! — Exclamou ela com veemência. — Entendeu?

— Entendi, _delizia mia -_— entoou ele, pegando-a nos braços a fim de levá-la para a cama. — Se vou aceitar ou não, é uma outra questão. Não gosto de fa zer o que as pessoas me dizem para fazer.

— Conte-me algo que eu não saiba. — Encontran do-se apenas de calcinha sobre a cama, Bella olhou para as janelas. — Pelo amor de Deus, feche estas cortinas.

Divertido por aquela súbita reação de pânico, Edward apertou um botão para fechar as cortinas e um outro para ajustar a iluminação. Removeu o paletó e a gravata enquanto a fitava com olhos de um preda dor. Os lindos olhos estavam cautelosos, os cabelos desalinhados. Uma aparência totalmente exótica e excitante.

Sob aquele olhar observador, Bella estava sem graça, e se virou de costas para esconder os seios. A própria timidez a enfurecia, porque a enxergava como uma outra fraqueza, e a consciência já era culpada o bastante. Beijara-o com mais do que apenas tolerân cia. Como podia responder com tanto entusiasmo a um homem que detestava?

— _Madona mia. — _Edward estava olhando em cho que para a cicatriz que marcava a pele clara das costas dela. — O que aconteceu com você?

Quando Bella entendeu sobre o que ele estava falan do, virou-se de frente novamente para esconder aquela parte do corpo. Sentia-se mortificada por ele ver a evi dência feia do ataque que ela sofrerá 3 anos antes.

— Nada...

— É claro que houve algo.

— Mas não sou obrigada a falar sobre isso se eu não quiser.

Vestindo apenas uma cueca de grife, Edward sentou-se na cama. Ele era alto, bronzeado e incrivelmente másculo.

— Você está sempre pronta assim para uma briga?

Bella estava sentindo-se muito tensa.

— Se você não gosta, me mande para casa.

Ele a encarou fixamente por longos momentos, an tes de curvar os dedos na nuca de Bella.

— Talvez eu aprenda a gostar de lutar, _delizia mia _— sussurrou ele, inclinando-lhe a boca para a pro messa sensual da dele.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, ela estava rígida. O gosto dele quase a fez se derreter, mas lutou contra aquilo, determinada a tolerar as carícias em vez, de responder. Ele encontrou e massageou os mamilos até que enrijecessem. Mais excitada agora, Bella conti nuou lutando contra os sentimentos.

Edward a puxou para os braços dele e combateu a resistência dela. Havia mais urgência do que paciên cia nas carícias das mãos possessivas sobre as cur vas delgadas. Havia uma grande demanda no calor da boca dele. Incapaz de continuar lutando contra o ardor crescente, Bella se rendeu à paixão e o orgulho foi brutalmente sufocado.

— Você também me quer — repetiu ele. — É recíproco, Vi isso na primeira vez em que você me olhou.

Ela não responderia, mas não tinha mais poder para controlar o desejo que ele lhe despertara.

— Você é tão teimosa — disse Edward quando o silêncio se estendeu.

— Não estou aqui para alimentar seu ego.

Ele entreabriu-lhe os lábios com avidez e a puniu com prazer. Cada terminação nervosa do corpo de Bella foi ativada. Edward traçou um caminho erótico pelo corpo, usando as mãos e a língua para explorar todos os lugares e descobrir onde ela era mais sensí vel. A excitação se tornou insuportável.

— Edward...

— Peça por favor — comandou ele ofegante.

Ela cerrou os dentes.

— Não!

— Algum dia vou fazê-la implorar — prometeu Edward.

Mas Bella não estava ouvindo. Tremendo de dese jo, já o puxava para mais perto. Excitado e impacien te ele não precisou de muito encorajamento. Deslizou entre as coxas delgadas e penetrou-a num único movi mento. Bella gritou em reconhecimento da invasão. Ele deixara-lhe o corpo em chamas e agora o prazer delirante começava. Aquilo era glorioso e a capaci dade dela de deleitar-se não conhecia limites. O pra zer cresceu gradualmente até a liberação explosiva e magnífica.

Houve um momento infinito de puro êxtase e ale gria. Nos minutos que seguiram, Bella sentiu-se ma ravilhosamente próxima dele, transformada e em paz. Quando a mente voltou a funcionar e reprimiu aqueles sentimentos. Lembrou-se de como as coisas eram re almente entre eles e ficou mortificada. Quando uma forte sensação de mágoa ameaçou subir à superfície, ela a controlou, e saiu dos braços de Edward num gesto de rejeição.

— Posso ir agora? — perguntou, pondo as pernas para fora da cama com uma ansiedade de partir que falava mais claramente do que quaisquer palavras. — Ou insistirá para que eu passe a noite aqui?

Edward estava acostumado as mulheres que expres savam elogios nos momentos de intimidade após o sexo. Achou a atitude de Bella ofensiva.

Ela não esperou por uma resposta. Levantou-se apressada e estava despreparada para a tontura que a envolveu. O quarto pareceu girar diante dos olhos. Com o rosto transpirando, balançou e tropeçou antes de voltar a sentar-se na cama rapidamente.

— O que houve? — perguntou ele.

Bella estava lutando contra a náusea enquanto res pirava fundo diversas vezes num esforço para clarear a cabeça.

— Acho que levantei rápido demais.

— Deite-se. — Edward lhe pressionou as costas contra os travesseiros. — Pensei que você fosse des maiar.

— Não como há horas. Deve ser isso — murmurou ela, sentindo-se tola por ter estragado uma saída dig na. — Ficarei bem em um minuto.

— Vou pedir comida. — Ele usou o telefone ao lado da cama e começou a se vestir.

Bella se recusou a olhá-lo.

— Eu só quero ir para casa.

— Assim que comer alguma coisa e estiver sentin do-se melhor — disse ele educadamente.

Dominada por um cansaço que lhe era tão estranho quanto a tontura, Bella engoliu em seco e não disse nada. Sabia que não ia sentir-se melhor num futuro próximo. Ele havia destruído-lhe a paz mental e devastado-lhe o orgulho. E se o pior medo se confirmas se e estivesse grávida? Grávida de um homem que abominava?


	6. Vamos para Paris

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou sentindo-se enjoada novamente.

Embora estivesse com medo de usar o teste de gra videz que comprara cedo demais e desperdiçá-lo, os nervos não agüentariam mais a espera. Alguns minu tos depois, tinha o resultado e estava apavorada. Iria ter um bebê. Em pânico e com náuseas, teve de correr para o banheiro. Depois, mal conseguiu comer um torrada seca.

Ela não sabia, mas Edward também não começava bem o dia. Tinha acabado de chegar ao edifício Cullen quando a assistente executiva, Paola, e o chefe de segurança, Aro Volturi, requisitaram uma reu nião urgente com ele.

Paola colocou o relógio que Edward nunca mais es perara ver sobre a mesa.

— Desculpe-me, senhor. Estou aborrecida sobre isso. Na manhã que saí de férias, entrei muito cedo em sua sala, a fim de deixar tudo em ordem antes de partir. Vi seu relógio no tapete e tranquei-o numa ga veta da minha mesa por segurança...

— _Você _achou meu relógio? — interrompeu Edward incrédulo. — E não disse nada?

— Eu estava com pressa de partir. Não havia mais ninguém por perto. Enviei um e-mail para um outro membro do _staff, _avisando onde estava o relógio, mas evidentemente a mensagem foi negligenciada — ex plicou ela. — Quando voltei a trabalhar esta manhã, al guém mencionou que seu relógio havia sumido e todos pensavam que havia sido roubado. Foi somente então que percebi que ninguém sabia o que eu tinha feito.

* * *

><p>Naquela manhã, Bella não pôde deixar de notar todas as mulheres grávidas à volta. Apesar do pâni co interno, disse a si que outras mulheres lidavam com gravidezes não planejadas, e ela o faria tam bém. Precisava ficar calma e pensar nas opções. Mas se escolhesse ser mãe solteira, necessitaria de ajuda financeira... Ajuda financeira <em>dele. <em>A perspectiva era desgostosa. Lembrou-se de quando Edward Cullen lhe dissera que ter um filho dele seria uma "escolha lucrativa de estilo de vida".

— Telefone para você, Bella — disse a colega na recepção.

— Por que não está atendendo seu celular? — Soou a voz profunda de Edward do outro lado da linha, fa zendo-a tremer.

— Não tenho permissão de atender ligações pes soais. Lamento, mas não posso falar com você — dis se Bella e desligou, furiosa que ele ousara lhe telefo nar. A arrogância dele não tinha limites? Não entendia que ela não queria nada com ele? Na noite anterior, deixara-a em paz para se vestir e comer a refeição que fora entregue no quarto. Bella tinha viajado em uma limusine e chorado até adormecer. É claro que teria de lhe falar mais cedo ou mais tarde, reconheceu com relutância. Porém, preferia que fosse mais tarde.

No meio da manhã, recebeu um arranjo espetacu lar de flores. O cartão continha apenas as iniciais de Edward. Por que ele estava lhe telefonando e lhe en viando flores? Ciente da quantidade de atenção que o vaso extravagante gerava, ela tentou devolvê-lo ao entregador.

— Desculpe-me, mas não quero isso...

— Não é problema meu — replicou ele e partiu.

Uma hora mais tarde, Edward ligou novamente, mas ela se recusou a atender. Ao meio-dia, a supervisora a chamou de lado para murmurar em tom baixo:

— Você pode estender seu horário de almoço hoje. Na verdade, não há problema se quiser tirar folga o resto da tarde.

Bella a estudou confusa.

— Mas por quê?

— O chefe recebeu um pedido especial do diretor-executivo. Creio que o motorista do sr. Cullen a está esperando do lado de fora.

Bella enrubesceu violentamente. Mas quando abriu a boca para protestar que não queria ver Edward, percebeu que todas as mulheres ao redor a olhavam, intrigadas, e, sentindo-se muito exposta, decidiu sair sem comentários. Edward conseguia tudo que queria, e se ela não o encontrasse, ele poderia criar uma cena constrangedora.

Irritada, subiu na Mercedes que a esperava. Deve ria lhe contar que estava grávida? Ou lidaria primeiro com os próprios sentimentos antes de lhe dar a no tícia? Quinze minutos depois, foi deixada diante de um hotel sofisticado. Um porteiro a conduziu para o interior opulento. Um dos guarda-costas de Edward a escoltou para o elevador. Ela foi levada para uma sala de recepção palaciana.

Edward passou pelas portas do terraço que estavam abertas e parou diante dela. Como sempre, estava mag nífico, e a resposta de Bella foi involuntária. Olhou-o e soube que o olharia repetidamente. Era como se tivesse um sexto sentido rebelde que já previa uma conexão permanente com ele.

Edward a fitou, então abriu as mãos bronzeadas em um gesto de impotência.

— Raramente fico sem palavras, mas não sei o que lhe dizer...

— Bem, acredite-me, eu não estou sem palavras! — Bella o interrompeu bruscamente. — Como ousa me colocar numa posição que não tive escolha senão vir aqui encontrá-lo? Eu gostava do meu trabalho. Mas o que você fez hoje... Exigindo que eu deixasse o trabalho... Foi o mesmo que suicidar uma carreira!

— Eu precisava vê-la e fiz um pedido educado. Não exagere.

— Não estou exagerando. — Os olhos chocolates de Bella brilhavam com indignação. — Eu não sabia que você era dono da agência de propaganda, as sim como da agência de empregos. Um pedido do diretor-executivo é o mesmo que uma ordem. Você deixou óbvio que temos algum tipo de conexão pes soal e agora ninguém vai me levar a sério, e não terei nenhuma chance depois que meu contrato temporário acabar.

Edward deu um suspiro profundo.

— Se isso acontecer, eu lhe garanto um emprego em algum outro lugar.

Bella cerrou os punhos em frustração.

— Nada é tão simples assim, isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

— Não. Eu precisava vê-la para lhe pedir desculpas. Meu relógio não foi roubado, estava apenas guardado em outro lugar. Por favor, aceite meu arrependimento sincero por tê-la acusado de algo que não fez.

A mudança de assunto e a informação sobre o relógio a distraíram momentaneamente, e ela franziu o cenho.

— Mas há algo que não entendo — continuou Edward. — Por que você admitiu ter roubado meu relógio?

— O que mais eu poderia ter feito? Você não acre ditou em mim quando falei que não havia roubado!

— Você não persistiu em defender sua inocência por muito tempo. Quando ofereceu a partida de xa drez por meu relógio, naturalmente aceitei como uma confissão de culpa e agi de acordo.

— Você agiu de maneira _horrível _— exclamou Bella com raiva.

— Não sou insensível. Se alguém me ofende, eu revido. As circunstâncias não estavam ao seu favor. Você foi condenada por roubo e isso influenciou meu julgamento — defendeu-se Edward. — Mas se não ti vesse me desafiado com o jogo de xadrez, eu não teria dormido com você ontem à noite.

— Não irei mentir. Como esperava que eu me sen tisse sobre seu passado? Isso não é aceitável.

Bella ficou atônita ao sentir lágrimas queimando-lhe os olhos. Não era do tipo que chorava, mas perto dele parecia não ser racional e as emoções estavam em estado caótico. Como Edward reagiria quando soubesse que, apesar da história vergonhosa, ela concebera um filho dele? Naquele momento, não podia lidar com a possibilidade de ser humilhada. Olhou para a varanda, onde podia ver uma mesa e uma taça de vinho.

— Espero que eu tenha uma carona para voltar ao trabalho — disse ela. — Só tenho uma hora de almoço e estou atrasada.

— Eu quero que fique.

— Nem sempre pode-se ter tudo que quer. — Bella estava se esforçando para controlar os pensamen tos e sentimentos que a dominavam. — As coisas se tornaram mais complicadas do que você imagina.

— Que coisas? — O tom de Edward era impa ciente.

Tudo que ele queria dela era sexo, pensou Bella com amargura. Mas, sem dúvida, ela se deixara se duzir, portanto não podia culpá-lo inteiramente por aquilo. Todavia, o ponto principal era que ele ti nha o privilégio da riqueza e poder, enquanto os ante cedentes criminais de Bella a faziam sentir-se muito inferior. Aquilo jamais mudaria. Perguntou-se por que não lhe contava logo que estava grávida, uma vez que adiar isso não alteraria nada. Na verdade, falar de uma vez e lhe dar uma chance para se acostumar com a idéia era provavelmente o plano de ação mais digno.

— Estou grávida — declarou sem rodeios. — Fiz o teste esta manhã.

O silêncio que seguiu pareceu infinito e aterrorizante.

No instante que ela falara, Edward tinha abaixado a cabeça, velando a expressão, mas Bella pôde ver que ele empalidecera um pouco sob a pele bronzeada.

— Um médico deverá confirmar esse resultado — disse ele sem inflexão na voz. — Vou agendar isso imediatamente.

Desnorteada pela aparente calma dele, ela assentiu. Edward falou ao telefone, marcou uma consulta médi ca e, alguns minutos depois, perguntou:

— Se for confirmado, você tem alguma idéia do que quer fazer?

— Não quero fazer um aborto — murmurou Bella na defensiva.

— Eu não ia sugerir esta opção. — Ele a escoltou para fora da sala.

Almoço, ela notou, não estava mais nos planos dele. Dentro do elevador, Bella disse:

— Você não precisa ir comigo ao médico.

— Nós estamos nisso juntos.

— O médico pode confirmar o resultado. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber nesse momento.

— Eu estava tentando lhe dar apoio.

Bella deu de ombros. Não confiava nele. Não que ria ser colocada sob pressão. O fato que Edward estava sendo cuidadoso para não trair os sentimentos verdadeiros sobre aquilo a deixava desconfiada.

— Eu a vejo esta noite, então — disse ele.

— Eu gostaria de alguns dias para pensar em tudo isso.

— Quantos dias?

Quando ela não respondeu, ele pegou-lhe a mão.

— Bella...

— Eu ligo para você. — Ela liberou a mão e partiu apressada.

Uma hora depois, o ginecologista confirmou a gravidez e avisou-a que estava abaixo do peso. Uma enfermeira lhe deu vários panfletos informativos. Naquele momento, a nova vida que Bella carregava começou a lhe parecer mais real. De volta à agência de propaganda, tentou não parecer ciente dos olhares curiosos que recebeu. Deliberadamente, trabalhou até mais tarde para compensar as horas que havia estado fora mais cedo.

Na manhã seguinte, quando chegou ao trabalho, uma revista de fofoca estava sobre a cadeira, aber ta numa página em que mostrava Edward saindo de uma boate de Nova York acompanhado de uma atriz famosa. Uma loira linda, Lauren Mallory, era apon tada como a última paixão dele, dizia a reportagem. Com um nó na garganta, Bella jogou a revista no lixo. Bem, então era isso. Alguém lhe fizera o favor de chamar-lhe a atenção para a foto, o que certamente acabara com quaisquer expectativas românticas que pudesse nutrir. Podia estar esperando um filho de Edward Cullen, mas aquilo era tudo que tinham em comum.

Naquela noite, enquanto Bella tirava o intervalo no Café, contou tudo a Renata.

Após a confissão, Renata lhe deu um abraço reconfortante.

— Engravidar não é o fim do mundo, então pare de falar como se...

— Estou apavorada — interrompeu Bella.

— É o choque. Sem mencionar o que Edward fez quando presumiu que você roubou o relógio — mur murou Renata. — Quando penso nisso fico louca de ódio.

— Pelo menos ele foi honesto — disse Bella. — Mas eu o detesto por isso.

— Esqueça-o. Estou mais preocupada com você.

— Por que choro o tempo todo? — Lamentou-se Bella, pegando um lenço de papel para enxugar os olhos.

— Hormônios, querida.

* * *

><p>Durante as 48h seguintes, Bella descobriu duas chamadas perdidas de Edward no celular e o manteve desligado porque não queria falar com ele. Naquela noite, recebeu um visitante inesperado quando Aro Volturi bateu à porta.<p>

— Eu gostaria de lhe falar. Pode me dar cinco mi nutos? — Pediu o ex-policial.

Sem graça, Bella assentiu.

— O sr. Cullen devolveu meu emprego como che fe de segurança — anunciou Aro. — Entendo que devo agradecer a você por essa mudança de idéia.

Bella estava pasmada.

— Mas eu só apontei que não era justo culpá-lo por seu julgamento errado quando você não me conhecia.

— Sob as circunstâncias, foi muita generosidade sua apontar isso em meu nome — disse Aro calo rosamente. — Quero agradecê-la e lhe dizer que se eu puder fazer algo por você, por favor, não hesite em pedir minha ajuda.

Bella foi para cama naquela noite sentindo-se um pouco mais alegre e um pouco menos envergonhada do passado que não podia mudar. O dia seguinte era sábado, e estava servindo uma mesa no Café quando Edward entrou. Assim que o viu, a excitação estava lá, instantânea e poderosa, e ela correu para a cozinha e se demorou lá.

Renata apareceu.

— Bella? Teremos de nos virar sem você aqui hoje. Deixe Edward levá-la para casa.

— Renata, eu...

— Você precisará falar com ele alguma hora.

Bella supôs que aquilo era verdade. Mas isso sig nificava reprimir o desejo constante e contar a Edward exatamente o que pensava sobre o comportamento traidor. Com um bebê a caminho, ela precisava de uma visão de longo alcance, disse a si. Edward era solteiro e podia fazer o que quisesse. A gravidez era acidental. Deveria estabelecer uma conexão civiliza da com o futuro pai de seu filho. Convencendo a si daquilo, Bella pegou a bolsa e casaco e foi encon trá-lo.

Elegante em terno preto e gravata dourada, Edward estava parado perto da caixa registradora, olhando ao redor. Um guarda-costas estava perto da porta, e ou tros dois aguardavam na calçada.

Com olhos profundos e alertas, Edward a estudou. Magra e pálida, com os cabelos cor de chocolate vibrantes presos nüm rabo-de-cavalo e os olhos hostis, ela parecia quase uma adolescente. Entretanto, nenhu ma dessas coisas diminuía-lhe a beleza estonteante.

— Era para você esperar meu telefonema — recla mou Bella quando entrou na limusine.

— Esse não é meu estilo — respondeu ele pregui çosamente. — Você precisa pegar seu passaporte... Viajaremos para Paris esta manhã.

O ar de indiferença que ela fingia evaporou com aquela declaração.

— Paris? Isso é uma brincadeira?

— Não.

— Mas ir tão longe apenas por um dia quando eu deveria estar trabalhando... — Ela parou porque, no fundo, tinha adorado a idéia.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha escura.

— Por que não? Precisamos conversar e você está estressada. Quero que relaxe hoje.


	7. Odeio você, realmente odeio!

**CAPITULO SEIS**

O interior opulento do grande jato particular de Edward tirou o fôlego de Bella.

A cabine principal possuía móveis convidativos e era adornada com arte moderna. O interior também oferecia um escritório, um cinema e diversas suítes. Vestida de calça jeans e casaco de algodão, ela sen tiu-se simples demais no ambiente sofisticado que a cercava.

— Para qualquer lugar que vou, preciso ser capaz de trabalhar. Passo muito tempo viajando e geralmen te levo alguns funcionários comigo — explicou Edward durante o almoço delicioso que foi preparado pelo chef pessoal dele.

Era um vôo curto e quando a refeição acabou, o jato já estava se preparando para aterrissar.

— Por que Paris? — indagou Bella na limusine que os tinha apanhado no aeroporto.

— A França tem leis rígidas para a invasão de priva cidade da imprensa. Muitas pessoas públicas acham a mídia menos intrusiva aqui.

— Então para onde me levará?

— É uma surpresa... Uma surpresa boa, espero, _cara mia._

O destino deles foi a Villie St-Louis, uma das áreas residenciais mais exclusivas de Paris. O carro parou diante de uma construção elegante do século XVII. Cada vez mais curiosa, Bella acompanhou Edward para dentro. A luz do sol entrava por janelas altas e iluminava um hall refinado e uma escadaria, comple mentados por uma decoração contemporânea impressionante.

— Sinta-se livre para explorar — murmurou Edward suavemente.

Bella não tentou esconder a confusão.

— O que está acontecendo? Por que você me trou xe para esta casa?

— Comprei esta casa para você. Quero que crie meu filho aqui.

Ela estava perplexa pelo conceito e pela palavra. _Meu _filho, não nosso filho. Notou a distinção, mas tentou considerar aquilo como um sinal de encorajamento do desejo dele em se envolver no futuro do bebê. Incrédula, meneou a cabeça.

— Quer que eu me mude para outro país e viva sendo dependente de você? E devo bater palmas de alegria ou algo assim?

— Deixe-me explicar como vejo isso — pediu Edward.

Bella ficou calada para não lhe dizer mais uma vez o quanto o considerava arrogante e audacioso. Deveria ficar impressionada pela surpresa que prova velmente custara milhões. Devia achar que ele estava sendo generoso e criativo numa situação difícil. Con tudo, sentia-se humilhada e ofendida, uma vez que, novamente, Edward usava a riqueza e o poder para tomar decisões por ela.

— Quer vinho? — Ofereceu ele, indicando a garra fa chique sobre a mesa. — É um Brunello clássico dos vinhedos Cullen, os quais pertenceram aos Cullen por séculos.

— Estou grávida... Álcool não é uma boa idéia, — Quando Edward continuou olhando-a sem compreen der, ela acrescentou: — Você sabe alguma coisa sobre mulheres grávidas?

— Por que eu saberia?

Bella cruzou os braços.

— Diga-me por que você acha que seria uma boa idéia eu me mudar para a França.

— Se permanecer em Londres, você sempre sofre rá preconceitos por causa de seu passado.

— Por minha prisão, você quer dizer.

Edward a estudou longamente.

— Com minha ajuda, você pode reescrever sua his tória e enterrar seu passado. Pode trocar de nome e se mudar para cá a fim de começar uma vida nova. Se ria uma segunda chance para você e também propor cionaria um ambiente menos contencioso para meu filho.

A franqueza dele realmente machucava. Respirando fundo, Bella andou até a janela. Enterrou as unhas nas palmas enquanto lutava para manter a compostura.

— E você acha que é isso que devo fazer?

— Se você permanecer em Londres, nossa associa ção será inevitavelmente exposta pela imprensa. Uma vez que isso estourar, não poderá mais ser contido.

Num movimento abrupto, Bella se virou.

— Ouvi você e agora terá de me ouvir. Fui para a prisão por um crime que não cometi. Eu não roubei aquela jarra, ou nenhum dos outros itens que sumiram da coleção da sra. Taplow.

Com o semblante inflexível, Edward suspirou.

— Você cometeu um erro. Era muito jovem e não tinha família para apoiá-la. Vamos nos esquecer disso e lidar com o desafio atual.

Empalidecendo, Bella o encarou. Estava chocada pela recusa dele em considerar que ela pudesse ser inocente.

— Você não pode ao menos me ouvir?

— Você foi ouvida na Corte diante de um juiz e de um júri, 4 anos atrás.

Sentindo-se como se tivesse sido golpeada no rosto, Bella desviou o olhar. Edward se recusava a ouvir a declaração de inocência. Não queria ouvir a história dela porque estava convencido de que era culpada.

— Minha preocupação está no futuro — continuou Edward. — Iremos nos focar nisso.

Ela o fitou agora, os olhos castanhos cheios de raiva.

— Você não está preocupado comigo, exceto em controlar tudo que faço sem assumir um compromisso em retorno.

— Esta casa é um grande compromisso para mim. Pense na vida que você teria aqui. — Edward fechou a distância entre os dois e lhe pegou as mãos. — Um recomeço, sem preocupações financeiras, o melhor para você e seu filho. Por que está discutindo sobre isso?

Precisamos lidar com essas praticidades antes de con siderarmos qualquer ângulo mais pessoal.

— Eu lhe disse que _nunca _optaria pelo "estilo de vida lucrativo". — A voz dela era trêmula porque es tava tentando, sem sucesso, afastar-se dele. Em todos os níveis, os sentidos desejavam contato físico, mesmo que fosse apenas o calor das mãos másculas nas dela. Estava totalmente perturbada, querendo fazer a coisa certa enquanto temia tomar a decisão errada.

— Eu nunca deveria ter feito esse comentário, _delizia mia. _Estava agressivo sem motivo naquela noi te. Você agora carrega meu filho. Quem mais deveria cuidar de você?

Edward estava tão perto que Bella mal conseguia respirar de tanto que o desejava. Podia sentir o efeito eufórico da proximidade dele ameaçando fechar-lhe o cérebro, enquanto não queria pensar ou criar uma dis tância entre os dois. Decidiu que os sentimentos por Edward Cullen eram muito mais profundos do que gostaria de admitir.

— Bella — sussurrou Edward numa entonação pu ramente sedutora.

— Ouça, eu nem mesmo decidi se ficarei com o bebê ou não. — Ela teve de forçar a frase, porque era muito difícil pensar com clareza e suprimir um conhe cimento que ameaçava destruí-la de auto-desgosto.

Surpreso, ele apertou os dedos ao redor dos pulsos dela.

— O que você está tentando sugerir?

Com expressão sofrida, ela tirou as mãos das dele.

— Posso optar por adoção...

— Adoção? — Repetiu Edward incrédulo.

— Eu fui adotada e tive uma infância muito feliz. Se eu não estiver certa de que posso fazer meu bebê feliz, vou considerar adoção como uma possibilidade. Porque de uma coisa eu _sei! _— disse ela com ênfase. — Isso não se trata de casas, aparências e dinheiro! Nem se trata do que você quer. Trata-se de minha ha bilidade de amar e cuidar do meu bebê.

As feições bonitas e bronzeadas ficaram tensas.

— É claro que sim. Mas você não estará sozinha nessa situação. Terá o meu apoio.

— Você não estará aqui nas horas difíceis. Virá vi sitar apenas quando lhe for conveniente. Não entende que não quero ser dependente de você? Não quero que pague minhas contas e me diga o que fazer o tempo todo...

— Não será assim.

Bella foi rápida para desafiá-lo novamente.

— Não? Então eu estaria livre para morar com ou tro homem aqui se conhecer alguém?

Os olhos de Edward se tornaram furiosos. Foi pego de surpresa e o desgosto à idéia falou por ele.

— Obviamente não — disse ela. — Você esperaria que eu vivesse como uma freira...

— Ou que se contentasse comigo.

— Oh. — Bella tremeu, a raiva crescendo agora.

— Então você não está apenas falando sobre ser um pai que vai me dar apoio. Haveria elos sexuais atados a este arranjo, também.

— Esta é uma observação sórdida. Não posso pre ver. Não sei o que acontecerá conosco.

— Você sabe exatamente o que aconteceria conos co, e a resposta seria nada — declarou ela. — Pelo que sei, você nunca teve um relacionamento sério na vida. E certamente não irá quebrar seu hábito por uma ladra condenada!

Edward a pressionou entre a janela e a parede e a estudou com olhos sensuais.

— Mesmo se não posso manter as mãos longe de você quando está me irritando, _delizia mia?_

Mas Bella estava com muito medo do magnetismo dele para relaxar a guarda.

— Você disse isso para Lauren Mallory também? Ou ela se qualifica para uma abordagem menos cri tica?

As feições clássicas de Edward estavam impassíveis quando avisou:

— Não dou satisfações a nenhuma mulher.

— Então como ousa exigir alguma coisa de mim? — Bella estava tão furiosa que tremia. — Recuso-me totalmente a ser um tipo de segredo sujo em sua vida!

— Não foi isso que eu lhe pedi.

— Sim, foi. Tem vergonha de mim, mas ainda quer dormir comigo. Eu _jamais _aceitarei isso. Perdeu seu tempo e o meu me trazendo aqui, Edward. — Ela foi para a porta. — Quero voltar para Londres.

— Isso é infantilidade, _bellezza mia._

— Não — discordou ela. — Estou sendo sensata.

— Temos de chegar a algum acordo sobre essa si tuação.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar de desdém.

— Não posso conversar com você do jeito que es tou me sentindo. Talvez possamos nos falar ao telefo ne daqui a alguns meses.

— Daqui a alguns meses? — disse ele atônito. — Você precisa de mim _agora!_

— Não, não preciso.

— _Maremma maile... _Você não está se cuidando de maneira apropriada! — condenou Sérgio de repente. — Quantas horas por dia trabalha? Não pode manter dois empregos enquanto está grávida e permanecer saudável.

Bella lhe deu um olhar frio.

— Vou conseguir. Aprendi há muito tempo a não confiar em um homem.

— Quem lhe ensinou isso?

— O amor da minha vida... Jacob. — Ela sorriu como se deliberadamente tivesse falado aquilo para colocar mais uma barreira entre eles. — Nós crescemos juntos, éramos vizinhos. Não há nada que eu não teria feito por ele. Mas ele não merecia isso e com você não será diferente...

A expressão de Edward era de ultraje.

— Estou fazendo todo o possível para apoiá-la.

— Não, você está me oferecendo dinheiro e me mandando para um país estranho onde tenho menos chance de lhe causar embaraço. Se chama isso de apoio, fique com ele! — Bella abriu a porta da frente num esforço para terminar o confronto.

— _Madonna diavolo! _E quanto a isso? Pode ficar sem isso também? — Ele a pegou nos braços e a bei jou com uma paixão arrebatadora.

Imediatamente ciente da masculinidade dele contra o corpo dela, ela tremeu naquele abraço apertado e correspondeu a cada beijo de maneira intensa e seden ta. Mas nada podia suavizar a tristeza em seu interior e a dor no coração. Quando ele a liberou, Bella se encostou contra a parede.

— Eu deveria beber o vinho clássico e subir a es cada com você para comemorar, certo? — Ela conti nuou lutando, apesar de os joelhos estarem trêmulos. — Mas não estou tão desesperada a ponto de precisar compartilhar um homem, e nunca estarei!

Edward já estava usando o telefone. Não se dignou a responder à explosão. O silêncio era sufocante. Ela sentiu-se ignorada e achou isso insuportável. Mesmo quando estava furiosa com Edward, queria estar de vol ta os braços dele. Ele girou a chave da porta e não disse nada. Também não a impediu de partir.

— Odeio você... _Realmente _odeio você — sussur rou ela e partiu, e naquele instante sentia exatamente o que lhe dissera.

A porta foi fechada calmamente.

Consciente de que os seguranças de Edward observavam cada movimento, Bella se esforçou para parecer composta. Então subitamente, vindo da casa atrás dela, ouviu o inconfundível barulho de vidro quebrando. A garrafa de vinho especial atingindo a lareira? Ela endireitou os ombros e ergueu o queixo. Com olhos brilhando de satisfação e um novo propó sito no próximo passo, se dirigiu para o carro que a aguardava.

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, todavia, Bella sentiu-se totalmente exausta. Boboo morreu dormindo e ela ficou inconsolável pela perda do gato. Enquanto temia pelo futuro e sofria pelo animal de estimação, os enjôos matinais se estenderam para outras horas do dia, e começou a perder o sono de noite enquanto se preo cupava. Estar grávida e passar mal era mais esforço do que esperara, e teve de diminuir as horas que trabalhava no Café. Ciente das dificuldades financeiras de Bella, Renata lhe ofereceu um quarto vago, mas Bella estava determinada a não se aproveitar da amizade delas.

Não tivera mais notícias de Edward, até que, certa manhã, enquanto viajava de ônibus para o trabalho, viu um flash do rosto dele numa página de jornal que um homem estava lendo ao lado dela. Não foi possí vel ver sobre o que o artigo se tratava, então, assim que desceu do ônibus, comprou o jornal e pagou o preço pela curiosidade.

Edward, ela descobriu, era dono de um iate gigan tesco chamado _Diva Queen, _e tinha dado uma festa de despedida de solteiro para um amigo, Jasper Withlock, um bilionário grego. Uma dançarina exótica falava sobre "orgia no mar". Bella estudou a foto de Edward dançando com uma loira seminua. Mesmo com a camisa aberta e parecendo embriagado, ainda estava lindo e ela engoliu em seco. Ele realmente gostava de loiras, pensou com tristeza. Também parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Aquele não era um homem que uma mulher esco lheria para ter um filho não planejado, reconheceu. Entretanto, como poderia culpá-lo quando ele já havia aceitado responsabilidade e estava disposto a ajudá-la financeiramente? Em nenhum momento Edward lhe dissera como sentia-se com a perspectiva de ser pai, e agora percebia que não precisava dizer, quando o comportamento falava tão claramente por ele.

Na opinião de Bella, ele dera aquela festa no iate como uma forma de reagir à situação em que se en contrava. Não queria ser pai e estava ainda menos feliz que a mãe do futuro filho tinha antecedentes cri minais. Aqueles eram fatos desagradáveis e era hora de ela aprender a aceitá-los. A primeira coisa a fazer era não envolvê-lo naquele primeiro estágio da gra videz. Um período de separação provavelmente seria bom para ambos, pensou com tristeza. Ela precisava de tempo e espaço para decidir o que queria fazer depois que o bebê nascesse. Esperar que Edward lhe desse uma resposta para os medos e dúvidas era um caminho certo para a decepção.

Naquela noite, Bella comeu no apartamento com Renata e lhe contou suas intenções.

— Terei de deixar Londres. Se eu parar de trabalhar no Café, não conseguirei pagar o aluguel. E não quero pedir ajuda a Edward.

— Por que não?

Bella pegou o jornal da bolsa e o colocou sobre a mesa.

Renata leu o artigo, arqueou as sobrancelhas e o colocou de lado sem comentários.

— Se você não se importa em cuidar de crianças e cozinhar, pode ir para casa de minha afilhada em Devon — disse ela.

— Sua afilhada? A corretora de imóveis?

— Angela é agitada e prática como você. Vocês vão se dar bem. O marido dela é jornalista e raramente está em casa. Ela está grávida do quarto filho e pre cisando desesperadamente de ajuda, uma vez que a babá dela se casou — murmurou Renata. — O que você acha?

— Vou considerar qualquer opção — respondeu Bella. — Não há nada para me manter aqui.


	8. Eu me caso com você

**CAPITULO SETE**

Bella acabava de entrar na agência imobiliária onde Angela trabalhava quando a primeira dor veio.

Com um gemido abafado, apoiou-se na borda de uma mesa. O medo que a assolou foi pior do que a pontada aguda no abdômen.

— O que houve? — perguntou Angela, interrompen do a conversa com outro funcionário.

— Acho que o bebê está vindo! — sussurrou Bella, pálida como a parede atrás de si. — Mas é muito cedo.

Angela Webber, uma loira sensível de olhos castanhos com cerca de 30 anos, conduziu Bella para uma ca deira.

— Respire e expire lentamente. Deve ser uma sim ples contração.

Mas as dores continuaram e as duas mulheres de cidiram que Bella deveria ir para um hospital. Lá, Bella insistiu que Angela voltasse à agência imobiliá ria, porque sabia que ela precisava atender clientes. O médico deu um remédio a Bella num esforço de deter as contrações, e fez arranjos para que ela fosse trans ferida para um hospital com uma unidade neonatal. A essa altura, várias horas haviam se passado. Como não havia cama disponível, ela foi mantida numa maça enquanto esperava o transporte chegar.

Deitada ali, rezou e lutou para controlar o pânico. Estava grávida de apenas 35 semanas e sabia que a garotinha correria risco se nascesse tão cedo. Os úl timos sete meses passaram em velocidade pela mente de Bella. Não tinha trabalhado como babá de Angela por muito tempo. Logo depois que ela dera à luz ao quarto filho, o marido dela partiu com uma outra mulher, deixando a família Weber num caos. Duran te aquele período, Ângela e Bella tinham se tornado grandes amigas. Quando os enjôos matinais de Bella passaram, trabalhou na agência imobiliária enquanto Angela estava de licença maternidade. Descobriu que era excelente para vender imóveis! Fazia três meses agora desde que Angela contratara uma babá por tempo integral e Bella como corretora de imóveis. A mu dança de Londres para a pequena cidade de Devon tinha se provado um sucesso.

Mas agora sentia-se apavorada e culpada. Determi nada a estabelecer uma base segura para si e para o bebê, trabalhara arduamente. Mas exagerara no traba lho? Havia se estressado muito? Descansado pouco? Depois que as náuseas haviam passado, sentira-se in crivelmente saudável. Aos poucos, o bebê se tornara a coisa mais importante. A descoberta de que era uma menininha intensificara os sentimentos. Nunca lhe ocorrera que o próprio corpo poderia decepcioná-la.

— Bella?

Quando reconheceu o timbre profundo da voz ines quecível, quase entrou em choque. Virou a cabeça no travesseiro, os olhos chocolates perplexos. Edward estava em pé, fitando-a com olhos sérios.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

— Não — murmurou ela, e no momento seguinte, estava soluçando como uma criança. A presença dele era demais para suportar numa hora em que as defesas estavam em baixa e as emoções descontroladas. — Vá embora!

Em resposta, Edward fez um movimento espontâneo totalmente inesperado. Afastou os cabelos dela da testa úmida e pegou-lhe a mão trêmula.

— Não posso deixar você sozinha. Não me peça para fazer isso novamente.

Bella usou o lenço que ele lhe entregara.

— Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui?

— No momento isso não é importante. Já falei com o médico. Sem dúvida, eles fizeram o melhor que puderam, mas você está deitada numa maça no corredor, sem atendimento. Isso não é aceitável.

— É um hospital pequeno e não há nada mais que eles possam fazer por mim agora — disse ela.

Ele lhe apertou mais a mão.

— Tenho uma ambulância no ar a caminho e um obstetra esperando para assumir a tarefa. Por favor, deixe-me ajudar.

Bella nem considerou negar a oferta porque, em termos de tratamento, aquilo era o melhor que podia receber. Também gostou de perceber que Edward se importava com a segurança do bebê.

— Tudo bem.

Ele sorriu.

— Pensei que você fosse discutir comigo.

— Tudo que quero é a segurança do meu bebê — admitiu Bella. — Nesse momento, nossas diferenças não importam.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente depois disso. Atendida por para-médicos, ela foi colocada na ambulância do avião. Pela primeira vez em meses, se preocupou com a aparência e não podia acreditar que estava sendo tão tola e superficial. E daí se o nariz estava vermelho e os lábios inchados como de qualquer mulher grávida? Mesmo Edward parecia menos perfeito do que o usual, pensou. Ele tinha afrouxado a gravata, e alguns pêlos despontavam no maxilar forte e bem definido. Mas ainda estava maravilhoso para ela.

Naquele momento, ele a olhou com uma expressão preocupada.

Bella meneou a cabeça para indicar que não havia nada errado e fechou os olhos. Mas a imagem do homem que amava permaneceu na mente. Amava-o com desespero, detestava-o por inúmeras razões, e continuava possuída por um desejo ardente. Sabia que ele não era o homem para ela, mas, independentemente de quanto tentasse, não podia apagar os sentimentos por ele.

No que pareceu um curto período de tempo, ela foi transportada para o conforto opulento de um hospital particular em Londres. Lá, faria um ultra-som.

— Eu gostaria de ficar — disse Edward sem rodeios. Uma objeção começou a sair dos lábios de Bella, mas então ela o olhou e engoliu o protesto. Ele estava fazendo tudo que podia para ajudá-la e excluí-lo não parecia justo. Quando um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu, puxou-lhe a manga do paletó para lhe chamar a atenção.

Edward angulou a cabeça se aproximando.

— Nós teremos uma menina — sussurrou ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e a olhou antes de absorver a notícia. De repente, um sorriso totalmente inesperado se curvou na boca esculpida.

Quando o procedimento do ultra-som começou, ela percebeu que não precisava se preocupar em expor a barriga inchada, porque a fascinação de Edward estava reservada para as imagens na tela. Uma visão do rosto do bebê o fez exclamar alguma coisa alegre em italiano e pegar a mão de Bella.

— Maravilhosa — murmurou ele, finalmente. — Ela é maravilhosa.

Lágrimas umedeceram os olhos de Bella, que piscou para contê-las. Alguns testes foram feitos antes de levarem-na para um quarto particular luxuoso. O obstetra lhe acalmou os piores medos, dizendo-lhe que os bebês que nasciam após a 34a semana de gestação tinham uma alta taxa de sobrevivência e menos chances de sofrer grandes complicações. Mesmo assim, não havia garantias, e quanto mais tempo o bebê ficasse no útero, melhor para ela. Com Bella ainda em risco de entrar em trabalho de parto, o plano de tratamento era repouso e hidratação.

Minutos depois de deixar o médico, Edward reapareceu.

— Pensei que você tivesse ido embora — comentou Bella.

— Per meraviglia... Espero que isso seja uma brincadeira. — Olhos verdes pousaram nela. — Mas não é brincadeira, é?

Para não perturbá-lo, ela achou melhor mudar de assunto:

— Bem, agora que estamos sozinhos, você pode me contar como descobriu onde eu estava vivendo?

— Descobri hoje ao mesmo tempo em que soube que você estava hospitalizada. — Edward a estudou.

— Fui o último a saber. Uma tal de Angela contatou Renata, que decidiu passar a notícia para Aro.

— Renata contou a Aro? — Ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu nem sabia que eles se conheciam.

— Eles se conhecem. Evidentemente, sua amiga é boa em manter segredos. Quando falei com ela meses atrás, jurou não ter idéia de onde você estava.

Bella ficou desconcertada.

— Ela não me contou que você a contatou, também.

— Aro manteve contato com ela e finalmente valeu a pena. Mas também acreditava que Renata não sabia onde você estava.

— Estou surpresa que Renata escolheu contar para ele.

— Está? Com você prestes a dar à luz ou possivelmente perder meu filho, era hora de parar de se esconder.

Bella registrou a raiva dele no tom de voz, apesar do óbvio esforço que fazia para escondê-la.

Ela piscou, incerta de que tinha ouvido aquilo. Quando ergueu os cílios, colidiu com o desafio nos olhos verdes e o desejo familiar foi despertado imediatamente. Ele não fez esforço para esconder o pró prio desejo estampado no rosto magro e forte, o puro choque a fez ficar imóvel na cama.

— Certo. Estou feliz que nos entendemos finalmen te, _delizia mia _— murmurou Edward enquanto aperta va a campainha na parede. — Pedi para trazerem a refeição e gostaria que você tentasse comer algo.

Mas quando a refeição chegou, Bella foi incapaz de obedecer, pois não tinha o menor apetite. Edward sentou-se no fundo do quarto e abriu um laptop, com um ar perturbador de quem ia ficar, enquanto ela per manecia deitada de lado e refletia.

A dependência que tanto tentara evitar estava agora lhe sendo imposta. Ficar deitada na cama em Londres não iria pagar as contas. Se o bebê nascesse prematu ro e precisasse de cuidados de um especialista, ficaria ainda mais dependente dele para sobreviver. Ha via planejado trabalhar até o final da gravidez. Quanto tempo permaneceria em Londres? Por quanto tempo Angela manteria o emprego dela em aberto? E quanto ao aluguel? Aos bens pessoais?

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou Edward preguiçosamente.

— Promete que se eu ficar presa aqui por semanas, você pegará meus bens e irá mantê-los seguros para mim? — pediu Bella abruptamente.

Com o semblante intrigado, ele se levantou e se aproximou da cama.

— Por que está preocupada com isso?

— Não estou bem o bastante para cuidar de mim, e tudo que possuo está na casa de Angela.

— Mas por que isso seria um problema?

— Quando fui presa 4 anos atrás, perdi tudo que tinha enquanto estava em custódia — admitiu Bella com tristeza. — Fotos da família, lembranças, roupas, _tudo. _Não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Não havia ninguém para se responsabilizar por meus pertences enquanto eu estava na prisão, então o que eu tinha foi jogado fora ou vendido. Jacob me prometeu que guardaria minhas coisas, mas então deixou a mãe me descartar e nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

— A mãe? — Edward a estudou, atônito.

— Ela me visitou na cadeia e disse que o filho ha via terminado comigo. Escrevi para ele e para a pro prietária da casa onde eu morava, mas nenhum dos dois se incomodou em responder.

— Mandarei coletar suas posses quando você qui ser. Acredite em mim, não vai perder um único item.

Fechando os dedos sobre a moldura aos pés da cama, ele a estudou com uma expressão perturbada.

— Como posso lhe provar que, apesar de meus defei tos, você pode confiar na minha palavra?

— Não pode.

— Mesmo se eu a pedir em casamento?

O coração de Bella disparou e ela o olhou fixa mente.

— Você está pedindo?

— Sim, _bellezza mia _— respondeu ele calmamente. — Você terá meu bebê. É a solução mais racional.

— Mas as pessoas não se casam somente porque...

— Na minha família elas se casam — interrompeu Edward.

Bella contemplou a poltrona que ele vagara e refle tiu. Se considerasse a proposta puramente em termos de segurança e bom-senso, aquilo resolveria suas necessidades práticas, uma vez que não precisaria mais se preocupar sobre como conseguiria ser mãe. Na ver dade, se casasse com Edward, o luxo entraria na vida dela e sua filhinha nunca teria de fazer os sacrifícios que a mãe fizera. Se Edward estava disposto ao casa mento pela segurança da filha, então era muito mais responsável e confiável do que ela pensara.

Bella tentou não fazer uma careta quando uma sen sação no abdômen a avisou que estava entrando em trabalho de parto novamente. Era um momento muito vulnerável e reconhecia o fato. Ele não a amava, mas estava disposto a apoiá-la como pai de sua filha. Se aceitasse, Edward estaria do lado dela e, naquele mo mento, isso parecia fundamental.

— Tudo bem... Eu me caso com você — disse ela trêmula.

— Vou preparar tudo. — Com o semblante sério, Edward não parecia ter esperado uma resposta dife rente. — Organizaremos a cerimônia para antes de o bebê nascer.

— Acho... que não — sussurrou ela quando uma outra dor veio com mais rapidez e mais força do que esperava. — Minhas contrações começaram novamente. Nosso bebê chegará aqui primeiro.

Sem perder tempo, Edward agiu, chamando ajuda. Eventos aconteceram rapidamente a partir daí. Am bos reagiram com medo quando o obstetra decidiu que uma cesariana seria a opção mais segura para o parto. Bella estava com medo pelo bebê e Edward fez um enorme esforço para acalmá-la. Vestido em um avental verde, segurou-lhe a mão durante todo o procedimento enquanto murmurava palavras encorajadoras. Parecia muito pálido, mas tudo correu bem durante o parto. Apenas um instante depois que Edward viu a filha deles, Bella percebeu o quanto ele ha via controlado a ansiedade, pois havia lágrimas nos olhos verdes.

O recém-nascido recebeu todos os cuidados. Ela nasceu com leves problemas respiratórios, então foi imediatamente levada para uma incubadora.

Bella voltou para o quarto.

— Eu gostaria de chamar nossa filha de Renné, como minha mãe.

— Rennesme... se juntarmos com o da minha mãe — sugeriu Edward.

— Rennesme, eu gosto. Mas ficou muito grande, poderíamos chamá-la de Nessie. – sussurrou Bella meio adormecida.

Os efeitos do estresse, exaustão e remédios esta vam deixando os olhos de Bella pesados. Edward foi ver Nessie e voltou com notícias de progresso antes de Bella finalmente adormecer.

Angela ligou na manha seguinte e enviou flores. Renata chegou e se juntou a Bella no berçário, onde admiravam Nessie com seus cachinhos cobre e feições delicadas.

— Você ficou chateada por eu ter envolvido Edward? — perguntou Renata depois que Bella estava de volta no quarto.

— É claro que não. Mas por que você não me con tou sobre a visita de Edward ou de Aro?

Renata suspirou.

— Eu sabia que se você descobrisse que Edward es tava tentando encontrá-la ficaria estressada, e então as coisas se complicaram.

— Como?

— Não mencione para Edward ainda, mas estou saindo com Aro.

Bella a olhou atônita, então riu. Renata a divertiu com a história de como as visitas regulares do italiano de meia-idade ao Café haviam levado a uma amizade que logo se transformara em algo mais sério.

— Fingi que não sabia onde você estava no come ço. Depois tive de continuar com a farsa porque Aro era muito leal a Edward para saber a verdade.

— Você deveria ter me contado.

— Você já tinha problemas o bastante. Para ser jus ta com Edward, ele não parou de procurá-la desde que você deixou Londres.

— Consciência culpada. Eu deveria ter lhe deixa do um bilhete dizendo que estaria bem — murmurou Bella.

— Mas o silêncio dramático seguido de sua partida era muito mais o seu estilo, _bellezza mia — _Edward falou da porta. — Sra. Renata, espero que Bella a tenha convidado para nosso casamento.

Renata arregalou os olhos.

— Que casamento? — indagou. — Você dois pre tendem se casar? Isso é maravilhoso!

— Eu ainda não tinha contado a ela. — Sob o olhar sardônico de Edward, Bella enrubesceu. Achara difícil dar a notícia à amiga quando sentia que, ao concordar com o casamento, estava traindo os próprios princí pios e o orgulho. — Ainda vai demorar, de qualquer forma — acrescentou. —- Temos de esperar Nessie ficar forte o bastante para sair do hospital e eu me recuperar da cesariana.

Na realidade, Nessie foi liberada dos cuidados médi cos apenas três dias antes do casamento, e então es tava com sete semanas de idade. A garotinha havia superado os problemas causados por pulmões ainda não totalmente desenvolvidos, apenas para ser diag nosticada com anemia. Em certo estágio, uma infecção preocupante tinha mantido Bella no hospital com a filha dia e noite. Com um império de negócios demandando atenção, Edward não pudera ficar com tanta freqüência, mas compartilhara cada crise com Bella e a filha. Foi na força de Edward que Bella aprendeu a confiar nos momentos mais tristes. A coragem dele em face à adversidade e a recusa em contemplar um resultado negativo a haviam apoiado e lhe dado esperança quando mais temera pela filha. Uma vez que o perigo passou, todavia, Edward viajara para o exterior.

Sugerira que Bella se mudasse para o apartamento dele, porém uma suíte num hotel tranqüilo em frente ao hospital se provou mais conveniente, e ela não viu razão para se mudar antes do casamento. A separação física, aliada à necessidade de se concentrar nos problemas de Nessie, criara uma distância entre Edward e Bella. Em adição, ele estava determinado que a imprensa não descobrisse sobre a filha e sobre os planos de se casar até que fizesse o anúncio oficial. Como resul tado, os encontros deles eram discretos e geralmente só se viam no hospital.

Bella estava convencida de que o objetivo de todo segredo era manter o passado vergonhoso dela escon dido pelo máximo de tempo possível. Provavelmente, assim que fosse revelada como sra. Cullen, a história criminosa estaria nas primeiras páginas dos jornais. O mero pensamento a deixava apavorada. Mas o pior era saber que Edward também sentiria a humilhação... E que um dia sua filha também sentiria.

Enquanto isso, os preparativos do casamento foram feitos por amigos e funcionários de Edward. A Itália havia sido escolhida como o lugar ideal e cada deta lhe fora coberto. Bella tinha apenas Angela e Renata na lista de convidados e as amigas estavam radiantes com a perspectiva de um fim de semana luxuoso no país quente. A única coisa que Bella escolheu foi o vestido.

Quarenta e oito horas antes do casamento, o recep cionista do hotel ligou na suíte de Bella informan do-a de que o sr. Cullen estava subindo para vê-la. Surpresa porque não esperava vê-lo antes que voasse para a Itália com as amigas no dia seguinte, ela parou de arrumar as malas e foi abrir a porta. Ficou atônita quando se deparou com um estranho, porque, como medida de segurança, Edward tinha avisado no hotel que nenhum desconhecido poderia subir ao quarto dela.

Um homem distinto com olhos verdes tristes lhe sorriu.

— Sou Anthony Cullen, irmão de Edward.

— Meu Deus... — Bella quase falou que esque cera de que seu noivo tinha um irmão. — Entre, por favor.

— Cheque minhas credenciais antes. — Anthony estendeu seu passaporte como evidência da identida de. — Devemos ser cautelosos hoje em dia.

Certamente os irmãos não se pareciam muito. Anthony parecia mais doce do que sexy. Enquanto Edward possuía um físico espetacular, Anthony era calvo e muito pálido. Bella teve de se esforçar para lembrar-se de que Edward era filho do primeiro casamento do pai e Anthony do segundo.

— Meu irmão não lhe contou nada sobre mim, con tou?

— Lamento, mas não.

— Faz 8 anos que Edward não fala comigo. Recusa-se a me receber. É teimoso como nosso pai falecido — comentou Anthony com pesar. — Mas ainda somos irmãos.

— Oito anos é um longo tempo. Deve ter sido algu ma briga de família.

— Edward foi a vítima inocente das mentiras de mi nha mãe — admitiu Anthony. — Ele era o preferido de meu pai e ela se ressentia disso. Eu amava meu irmão, mas o invejava também. Quando vi que a queda de Edward me daria uma chance com Tania, não fui melhor do que minha mãe. Não fiz nada para ajudá-lo a recuperar o que era dele por direito.

— Quem é Tania? — perguntou Bella interes sada.

— Certamente Edward a mencionou para você?

— Não.

— Anthony pareceu perplexo.

— Quando Edward tinha 21 anos, ficou noivo de Tania. Eu também a amava — confidenciou ele. — Logo que Edward foi destituído como herdeiro do im pério de vinhos Cullen e eu assumi seu lugar, Tania entrou em pânico e mudou de idéia sobre se casar com ele. Não perdi a oportunidade. Casei-me com ela an tes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia.

Bella estava fascinada pela sinceridade dele e pela evidente esperança de que Edward o perdoasse pelo que devia ter sido uma dupla traição devastadora.

— Não sei se entendo por que você está me con tando tudo isso.

— Edward vai se casar com você. Vocês têm uma filha. Todas as nossas vidas estão diferentes agora. Quero desejar felicidades para vocês. Tenho uma grande necessidade de fazer as pazes com meu irmão. — Anthony lhe deu um olhar de súplica. — Vai falar com ele?

Nessie acordou no quarto ao lado e o choro do bebê criou uma diversão bem-vinda. Bella tirou a filha pre ciosa do berço e a abraçou gentilmente. Elos familiares eram importantes, refletiu. Embora a sinceridade de Anthony a impressionasse, estava relutante em interfe rir numa situação sobre a qual sabia tão pouco. Levou Nessie para conhecer o tio. Ele era um daqueles homens que adorava crianças e se encantou com a sobrinha. Bella ficou surpresa ao saber que ele não tinha filhos.

— Falarei com Edward depois do casamento — dis se ela finalmente. — Mas isso é tudo que posso pro meter.

Anthony lhe apertou as mãos num gesto de grati dão e jurou que ela não se arrependeria. Assim que ele partiu, Bella entrou na Internet e fez uma pesquisa sobre Tania Cullen. Descobriu que ela era uma celebridade na Europa, filha de um marquês italiano. Ao lado dos dados, havia uma foto de uma loira com o rosto da Madonna e um corpo que mesmo vesti do num saco ficaria deslumbrante. Como um casal, Anthony e Tania não combinavam nem um pouco, enquanto Edward e... — irritada, Bella fechou a pági na e censurou-se. Afinal, fazia 8 anos que ele estivera noivo da mulher que agora era esposa do irmão.

Naquela noite, uma babá alegre que Bella escolhe ra de uma pequena lista chegou para ajudar com Nessie. No dia seguinte, elas partiram para o aeroporto, onde encontraram Renata e Angela. Dez minutos depois, o telefone de Bella tocou.

— Eu sei que você está se divertindo — murmurou Edward.

— Mandou sua equipe de segurança me espionar?

— Não é necessário, _delizia mia. _Posso ouvir as risadinhas de onde estou e parece uma festa de mulheres.

— Onde você está... — Bella olhou ao redor e o viu falando ao telefone a cinqüenta metros de distân cia. — Eu não sabia que você estava aqui...

—Não se aproxime. Ignore-me — disse ele quando ela começou a se levantar do banco. — Vamos viajar separadamente. Você voará para a Itália em um jato Withlock para manter os paparazzi longe.

— Seu amigo Jasper levará homens seminus para alegrar o nosso vôo? — provocou Bella. — Tal vez eu queira me divertir mais em minhas últimas horas como solteira.

Do outro lado da multidão, Edward fez uma careta.

— Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer aquela festa do iate, vai? — Sem esperar resposta, acrescentou: — A propósito, seja gentil com Jasper. Ele e a esposa serão os anfitriões de nossa festa de casamento...

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem...e ai o que acharam do Ed todo preocupado... e do Anthony... não esqueçam das reviews...bjuxx^^... no proximo capitulo o casamento...muitas surpresas... Tania... o Ed grosso...não percam...<strong>


	9. Você estragou o dia do meu casamento

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Um comissário de bordo escoltou Bella e as amigas para o jato Whitlock.

Bella ficou surpresa ao encontrar duas mulheres esperando a bordo para cumprimentá-las. Uma delas, de cabelos castanhos com olhos cor de azuis e um sorriso aberto, se apresentou como Alice Whitlock, e a outra, um linda loira, como Rosalie Maccathy,. Eram as esposas dos amigos de Edward da época da faculdade, Jasper e Emmet.

— Os rapazes têm uma amizade muito forte — dis se Rose. — Não pudemos esperar que você chegasse à Itália para conhecê-la.

— Sempre achei que seria muito difícil fisgar Edward — brincou Alice.

Bella resistiu à vontade de comentar que um bebê havia conseguido aquela façanha. Afinal, Rose e Alice estavam se esforçando para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Então Nessie abriu os olhinhos verdes iguais aos do pai para inspecionar as novas conhe cidas, e quaisquer barreiras remanescentes caíram, pois todas as mulheres presentes eram mães, e havia muito em comum para ser compartilhado. Depois que o avião decolou, Alice perguntou se Bella queria passar a última noite de solteira em casa ou sair.

Bella a olhou surpresa.

— Eu adoraria sair. Passei a gravidez em casa e depois do parto fiquei presa no hospital até a última semana.

Rose e Alioce trocaram sorrisos.

— Vamos nos divertir.

— Edward sempre se diverte. — Bella vociferou os pensamentos e corou com o comentário revelador, mas felizmente as duas não disseram nada.

Quando o jato pousou em Tuscany, Nessie e a babá fo ram levadas para a casa de campo de Whitlock, enquanto Bella e suas companheiras foram fazer compras no esplendor medieval de Florença. Lá, Bella finalmen te usou os cartões de crédito que Edward lhe dera, e o passeio pelas butiques exclusivas foi muito divertido. Logo ficou claro que a noite fora um evento planejado que apenas requererá a sua aprovação. As cinco mu lheres se dirigiram para uma suíte luxuosa de hotel a fim de trocarem de roupas e saírem para jantar com estilo.

Alice tirou uma foto de Bella com o celular. O novo vestido azul-turquesa fazia maravilhas por seu tom de pele e pernas longas.

— Uma para o álbum, acho.

Cinco minutos após a foto, o celular de Bella to cou. Era Edward.

— Não pude acreditar quando Nessie chegou sem você. Onde está?

— Apreciando um jantar. Estou tendo uma despe dida de solteira — acrescentou ela propositadamente.

— Não sei o que Alice e Rose estão aprontando, mas uma despedida de solteira tão perto do nosso ca samento é um evento inapropriado — censurou ele.

Enrubescendo, Bella pediu licença para as amigas e se afastou para uma área mais privada, de modo que não fosse ouvida.

— Acho que não pedi sua opinião!

— Mesmo assim quero oferecer. Você deve estar exausta. Acabou de se recuperar do parto. Diga-me onde está que irei buscá-la.

— Esqueça! Essa não seria uma ótima maneira de agradecer a Alice pela gentileza de organizar o en tretenimento para mim?

— Foi por isso que ela me enviou uma foto sua num vestido muito curto? E me disse para não es perá-la porque vocês vão a uma boate? — questionou Edward, irritado. — Aposto que isso é uma vingança pela festa de solteiro que organizei para Jasper...

— Bem, mesmo se for, pode estar certo de que fa remos algo mais divertido e inteligente do que nos embriagarmos no meio de dançarinos seminus! Sabe por quê? — acrescentou antes de desligar o telefone. — Nós temos mais classe e imaginação.

Enquanto Bella voltava para a mesa no restauran te, o celular vibrou e ela o desligou, guardando-o na bolsa. Ele era muito mandão.

— Era Edward ao telefone? — indagou Renata.

— Ele quer que eu me divirta muito! — mentiu Bella com um sorriso falso.

As mulheres entraram na boate pelos fundos e, la deadas por diversos guarda-costas, foram conduzidas para um interior que imitava um Kasbah marroquino, com luzes exóticas e áreas privadas embelezadas por grandes divas coloridos.

Bella estava saindo da pista de dança com Angela quando uma loira curvilínea num traje muito justo e curto a abordou.

— Sou Tânia Cullen — anunciou ela. — A es posa de Anthony.

Um sorriso confuso curvou os lábios de Bella porque não imaginara que Tania pudesse ser mais baixa do que ela. Angela pediu licença e voltou à mesa.

— Estou louca para conhecê-la desde que soube de sua existência. Venha sentar-se comigo. — Tania enganchou o braço no de Bella, não lhe dando escolha senão acompanhá-la.

Bella não gostou da falta de opção, mas estava curiosa sobre a ex-noiva de Edward.

— Como você sabia quem eu era?

Olhos azuis-turquesa a encararam.

— Você está na cidade com um exército de guarda-costas, na companhia de Alice Whitlock e Rosalie Maccarthy. Quem mais poderia ser senão a noiva de Edward? Quanto a descobrir sobre você, tenho cone xões.

— Tenho certeza que sim, e seria adorável sentar e conversar, mas não posso deixar minhas amigas por muito tempo. Iremos embora logo — respondeu Bella.

— Edward só está usando você para me punir, Bella — declarou a pequena loira com ironia. — Ele não é um homem que perdoa. Abandonei-o quando me ca sei com o irmão perdedor dele e agora tenho de pagar o preço e vê-lo se casar com você. É simples assim... Um ato quase bíblico de vingança. Somente quando Edward decidir que sofri bastante, vai estalar os dedos e me permitirá de volta na vida dele para sempre.

Tensa e furiosa, Bella estudou Tania, cujas fei ções perfeitas eram emolduradas por sedosos cabe los loiros. Era ainda mais bonita do que parecia nas fotos.

— Acho que é você quem tem problemas. Talvez nunca tenha superado o que sente por ele...

Bella deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

— Estou lhe avisando. Você não pertence ao mun do dele... Uma inglesa que não tem idéia de como Edward é complexo. Conseguiu alguma coisa que não tem nada a ver com você e não pode vencer, por que eu _sempre _serei a garota que ele idolatrou aos 18 anos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você está casada com o irmão dele! — reprovou Bella, perdendo a paciência e se levantando para partir.

— Estou me divorciando de Anthony... como Edward me pediu — declarou Tania com um sorriso pa tético. — Não se engane. Ele pode agir como se me desprezasse, mas ainda está determinado a me ter. Então se casará com você para dar um nome à filha, exatamente como o pai dele fez uma geração atrás por Anthony. Mas o que vale um anel no dedo nestas circunstâncias? Um acordo amigável de divórcio? Edward tem condições para fazer isso.

Bella partiu sentindo-se insegura e arrependida de ter ouvido. Mas a notícia de que Tania e Anthony estavam se divorciando a abalou. Mesmo assim, ra cionalizou, isso não significava que havia alguma co nexão entre Tania e Edward. A cabeça doía de tensão. Alice percebeu seu estado e sugeriu que deveriam encerrar a noite.

Tania contara uma boa história, admitiu Bella, infeliz. Edward tinha bastante orgulho, força de von tade e uma natureza secreta para nutrir o conceito de vingança. Mantinha as emoções trancadas. E ninguém sabia melhor que Bella o quanto amor, ódio e desejo sexual poderiam se misturar até que fosse impossível definir fronteiras. Tania tinha boas conexões, uma vez que não apenas soubera como encontrá-la naquela noite, como era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia da existência de Nessie.

Jasper e Alice possuíam uma enorme casa de campo em Siena. Bella desceu do carro, ansiosa para ver Edward, mesmo que isso significasse um confron to. Mas não havia sinal dos homens. Alice levou-a para o quarto de bebê, onde Nessie dormia pacificamen te. Bella então foi para a suíte particular preparada para o uso da noiva. Sentindo-se exausta, sentou-se no sofá da saleta, sem forças até mesmo para se despir.

A porta se abriu e ela saltou. Edward apareceu e o coração dela disparou de prazer e de alívio.

— Não vou dizer que lhe avisei — murmurou ele preguiçosamente.

Ela o estudou. Ele estava lindo de calça jeans e uma jaqueta esporte.

— Sobre o quê?

— Alice e Rose não têm idéia do quanto você está exausta, _delizia mia. _Você teve um parto difícil e passou semanas se preocupando com Nessie. Vai demo rar a se recuperar completamente.

Culpa a assolou, pois quando ele telefonara Bella presumiu que ele se opunha à saída dela, quando era óbvio que apenas a preocupação o motivara.

— Eu não poderia ter recusado o convite delas.

Sem argumentar mais, Edward se aproximou e a pegou nos braços a fim de levá-la ao quarto, onde a deitou na cama. Ela lutou contra o desejo de lhe tocar a cabeça quando ele se abaixou para lhe remover os sapatos. Queria que ele ficasse. Queria muito, mas não disse nada, porque estava determinada a não ser uma mulher carente e pegajosa.

— Você precisa de todo descanso possível para o casamento. — Endireitando o corpo, ele se inclinou contra a boca rosada e a beijou com incrível sensuali dade. — E para mim, _dolcezza mia._

Ela ficou deitada no escuro, revivendo aquele bei jo erótico, enquanto sentia-se envergonhada por não contar a ele sobre a visita de Anthony ou sobre a previ são venenosa de Tania. Manter segredos do homem com quem ia se casar não era certo. Por outro lado, se não fosse cuidadosa, Edward podia pensar que era do tipo ciumenta, capaz de fazer cenas por nada. Estava dolorosamente ciente de que ele não a amava e de que se casariam apenas pelo bem da filha. E se a referência a Tania o fizesse mudar de idéia? Bella se desprezou por ser tão covarde. Quando Edward se tornara tão pre cioso que a perspectiva de uma vida sem ele parecia como uma sentença de morte?

* * *

><p>Bella estava verdadeiramente apreciando o dia do casamento.<p>

O planejamento eficiente de Alice garantira que tudo funcionasse com perfeição, desde que Bella acordou para um delicioso café-da-manhã na cama até a chegada do pessoal de um salão de beleza, ansiosos para preparar a noiva. O vestido todo branco e sem ombros se aderia às curvas delicadas e à cintura fina, antes de cair numa saia cheia e com um véu bordado digno de uma noiva da realeza.

No meio da manhã, Bella examinou jóias magnífi cas que lhe foram entregues, juntamente a um bilhete de Edward, pedindo que ela optasse pelo conjunto de esmeralda que tinha sido usado por gerações de noi vas Cullen. Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Isso vai brilhar como uma árvore de Natal.

— E quem não gostaria disso? — perguntou Renata.

— Ficará maravilhoso, principalmente porque seu vestido é liso o bastante — opinou Angela.

A igreja era uma construção antiga estilo medieval, sombreada por árvores enormes, no topo de um morro do vilarejo. Quando Renata e Angela ajudaram Bella a descer da limusine, Edward estava esperando do lado de fora para dar à noiva um buquê glorioso. Enquanto eles desciam os degraus, estavam tão ocupados em se entreolhar que, na troca de flores, o buquê quase caiu no chão.

— Gosto do seu vestido — sussurrou Edward.

Bella fitou os olhos escuros de desejo. Com as feições fortes e sérias, ele estava tão bonito que ela quase perdeu o fôlego. Movendo-se no corredor da igreja, com o aro ma de rosas no ar e as notas musicais mágicas de uma harpa, estava consciente apenas de Edward.

Um intérprete traduziu cada palavra da missa em seu beneficio. E cada palavra tinha significado; en quanto ela sentia um tipo de paz a envolvendo, a vida e o futuro pareciam mais promissores do que em muito tempo. Queria acreditar que os tempos ruins haviam acabado. Tinha uma filha preciosa e agora es tava se casando com o homem que amava. Naquele momento, se recusava a qualquer pensamento nega tivo.

Andando pelo corredor nos braços de Edward e sain do para a luz do sol, Bella estava radiante.

— Como você se sente? — perguntou ela.

— Grato que acabou — murmurou ele com sinceri dade. —Não gosto de casamentos, _dolcezza mia._

Aquela pequena declaração foi como um balde de água fria, fazendo-a sentir-se tola e ingênua.

— Será um longo dia para você, então. Jasper e Alice prepararam uma grande festa.

Edward sorriu e a ergueu para colocá-la numa carru agem de conto de fadas que os aguardava.

— Alice sabe como me sinto em relação a casa mentos. Ela tem um incrível senso de humor e apro veitou a oportunidade ao máximo.

A atitude irreverente dele não fez nada para alegrar Bella. Drinques foram servidos na casa imponente, onde muitos outros convidados chegavam. Inúmeras apresentações se seguiram, e quando a multidão de pessoas começou a parecer opressiva, Edward a levou para sentar a uma mesa no topo do magnífico salão de baile. Ela riu em apreciação quando viu que o motivo da decoração da festa era o xadrez, e soube que a idéia só poderia ter sido de Edward. Ficou feliz que ele se interessara em fazer aquela escolha.

Depois que os dois padrinhos, Jasper e Emmet, tinham feito discursos breves e divertidos, Renata falou algumas palavras nas quais descreveu Bella como uma filha de coração. Enquanto falava, as duas mulheres trocaram olhares de afeição, e mais tarde Edward perguntou à noiva quando ela conhecera Renata.

Bella ficou tensa.

— Não acho que irá querer saber.

— Você é minha esposa — disse ele. — Não há nada que não possa me contar.

Bella resistiu à vontade de apontar que ele se re cusara a ouvi-la quando ela lhe dissera que não era ladra.

— A filha de Renata morreu na cadeia 10 anos atrás. Tirou a própria vida — respondeu ela hesitante. — Desde então, ela trabalha como visitante voluntária dos presos. Nós nos conhecemos quando eu estava no hospital, no segundo ano de minha senten ça. É uma mulher maravilhosa e se tornou minha bóia de salvamento.

Edward fechou a mão sobre a dela e um leve tremor traiu a tensão dele.

— Fico feliz que ela esteve lá para você, _dolcezza mia._

Depois da refeição, Bella foi até o quarto. Era hora de tirar o véu e remover uma das saias do vestido, revelando uma saia mais justa e mais curta. Então re tornou ao salão de bailes em grande estilo. Quando Edward a viu, parou em surpresa e admiração antes de se aproximar, os olhos intensos no rosto dela. Levou-a para a pista de dança.

— Você está espetacular com as jóias da família.

— Como a maioria das mulheres ficaria.

— Mas elas não teriam seus cabelos, seu rosto ou suas pernas deslumbrantes, _bella mia _—_- _sussurrou ele. — Você está maravilhosa.

Duas horas depois, Bella desceu com Alice após ver que a filha dormia tranqüilamente. Alice e Rose puseram os próprios filhos na cama, mas não sem protesto. Amin, Mary e Jason haviam comicamente tentado protelar a hora de dormir. Com os olhos castanhos brilhando, a risada ainda nos lábios, Bella estava no melhor dos humores quando retornou ao salão de baile. Um humor que acabou no momento em que avistou a loira magnífica sentada a uma mesa na extremidade da pista de dança.

Era Tania. No começo, Bella mal podia acreditar no que via. Não ajudou ainda o fato de diversas outras pessoas estarem exibindo surpresa com o aparecimen to da ex-noiva de Edward. Enquanto Bella a observa va com incredulidade, Tania lhe sorriu e ergueu uma das mãos em reconhecimento. Com certeza, acabara de chegar.

— O que houve? — perguntou Alice, perceben do a tensão de Bella.

— Tânia Cullen estava na lista de convidados de Edward?

— Vou checar. — Alice sinalizou para um mem bro do _staff. _— Quem é ela? Algum parente?

— Ela ainda está casada com o irmão de Edward, mas foi noiva de Edward — respondeu Bella trêmula.

— Não acredito que ela ousou vir ao nosso casamen to...

— Tem certeza de que não a está confundindo com uma outra pessoa? — perguntou Rose.

— Absoluta! É impossível me esquecer daquele rosto.

As duas mulheres seguiram o olhar de Bella e Alice exclamou:

— Meu Deus, esta não é a mesma mulher que a abordou ontem na boate?

Bella assentiu.

— Mas não se preocupe, Alice. Estou sendo tola.

— Mas só disse isso porque não queria que Alice se sentisse responsável pela aparição não bem-vinda de Tania.

Ela procurou Edward imediatamente.

— Podemos conversar por um minuto?

Edward assentiu e se afastou dos amigos.

— Algum problema?

— Você convidou sua ex-noiva para nosso casa mento? — perguntou ela sem rodeios.

— A quem está se referindo?

Suspeitando que ele estava propositadamente evi tando uma resposta direta, Bella ergueu a cabeça.

— Tania! A quem mais?

— Eu não sabia que você tinha conhecimento da existência dela.

Tania cruzou os braços na defensiva e se lembrou de como Tania fizera questão de dizer quem era.

— Bem, eu tenho. Ela está criando um tumulto.

Com as feições bonitas veladas, Edward olhou do outro lado do salão. Tania estava inclinada contra uma mesa, flertando com diversos jovens, a aura de sensualidade funcionando como um imã magnético.

— Lamento, mas não sei qual é o problema.

Bella respirou fundo. Naquele momento, não podia explicar por que estava agindo com tanta raiva. Tudo que sabia era que a presença de Tania a incomodava terrivelmente. Sentia-se humilhada e insegura.

— Não sabe? Ela não devia estar aqui. Por que você a convidou?

— Eu não a convidei — murmurou Edward. — Mas ela está com o primo, que foi convidado. Talvez ele a tenha trazido como companhia.

— Eu a quero fora daqui — exclamou ela com voz trêmula.

— Você é uma Cullen agora. Não é assim que tratamos os convidados. — Olhos irônicos prenderam os de Bella.

Ela corou, envergonhada.

— Não estou brincando, Edward. Livre-se dela. Não me interessa como, apenas _faça _isso.

A expressão dele era decidida quando respondeu:

— Não. Agora acalme-se.

Bella saiu andando. Estava com raiva e magoa da. Ergueu um cálice de vinho para ocupar as mãos irrequietas. A imaginação estava repleta de suspeitas e medos de que podia haver mais entre Edward e Tania do que soubesse. O que deveria pensar? Que tudo que Tania dissera era verdade? Que Edward estava con tente com a presença da ex-noiva porque aquilo era parte da vingança?

Subitamente, estava temendo o pior. Qual era a explicação para o conhecimento de Tania sobre fatos internos? Como soubera onde Bella estaria na noite anterior? Ou sobre a existência de Nessie? Comunicava-se regularmente com Edward?

Com um sorriso amplo, Tania se aproximou.

— Problemas no paraíso hoje? — zombou, deixan do claro que estivera observando os noivos de perto.

Os segundos posteriores foram desastrosos. Al guém esbarrou em Bella e a impulsionou para frente. Ela teve um sobressalto e, apesar de tentar segurar o copo, vinho tinto esparramou sobre o vestido branco de Tania, deixando manchas como gotas de sangue.

— Oh, meu Deus, sinto muito! — Bella correu para pegar um guardanapo da mesa mais próxima.

Tania gritou como se tivesse sido atacada e im pediu que Bella se aproximasse. Enquanto a loira examinava o vestido, xingou Bella em italiano. Fe lizmente, Alice apareceu e, ignorando a histeria de Tania, conduziu-a para longe dali. Um silêncio transitório se seguiu no salão de baile, como a quietude antes da tempestade. Então os sussurros pararam e uma série de comentários se iniciou.

Dedos se fecharam sobre a mão de Bella e lhe ti raram o guardanapo. Com olhos impassíveis, Edward a puxou da pista de dança em silêncio.

— Foi um acidente — disse ela.

Ele não respondeu. Não precisava. Os olhos verdes irradiavam descrença.

— Fale alguma coisa.

— Não gosto de discutir em público — replicou Edward friamente.

Tristeza e fúria se uniram no interior de Bella, causando-lhe um forte tremor com a força dos sen timentos. Com um sorriso falso destinado a enganar os espectadores curiosos, se afastou de Edward num movimento abrupto.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, subiu para a suí te. Edward entrou alguns segundos depois.

— O que pensou que estava fazendo?

— Eu não joguei o vinho nela. E estou irritada com você — exclamou Tania. — Você não fala com seu ir mão mesmo ele sendo um bom sujeito, mas dá as boas-vindas àquela mulher vingativa no meu casamento!

— Quando você conheceu meu irmão e tirou essa conclusão? — Edward quis saber.

— Você nunca está por perto quando preciso e sem pre presume que estou errada. — Ela ignorou a per gunta. — Tania me abordou na boate ontem à noite e me importunou. Sabe coisas demais, até mesmo so bre Nessie. Hoje deveria ser o meu dia e você estragou tudo!

As sobrancelhas se arquearam em surpresa.

— Ontem à noite? Você encontrou Tania em Florença?

— Você estragou tudo — repetiu ela, decidindo que ele era culpado e sem nenhuma possibilidade de perdão. — Agora vou fazer as malas e voltar para Londres.

— Bella... Nós acabamos de nos casar — ressaltou Edward.

— E daí? Já percebi que cometi um grande erro e não estou orgulhosa de admitir isso.

O semblante de Edward era incrédulo enquanto a estudava intensamente.

— Você não está raciocinando direito...

— Você escolheu um momento de fraqueza para me pedir em casamento. Eu estava em trabalho de parto, pelo amor de Deus! Se eu estivesse no meu estado normal, nunca teria aceitado seu pedido. Vou embora agora...

Edward se moveu rapidamente, colocando-se entre a porta e ela.

— Não, você não vai, delizia mia. — Ele pegou o celular e fez uma ligação.

— O que você está fazendo? — Bella exigiu saber.

— Nós partiremos juntos. Posso ter arruinado seu dia, mas não precisamos compartilhar nossos problemas com os anfitriões e convidados.

Ela sentou-se aos pés da cama.

— Você está me fazendo infeliz...

Edward se aproximou.

— É muito cedo para dizer isso. Obviamente, estou longe de ser perfeito. Porém, em minha própria defesa, preciso perguntar por que você não me contou que encontrou Anthony ou Tania?

— Eu não queria estragar o casamento — murmurou ela com voz chorosa. — Se você quisesse que eu soubesse sobre eles, teria me contado, certo?

— Por favor, não chore. — Ele deu mais um passo à frente. — Certamente eu lhe devo uma pequena história familiar...

A mãe de Edward falecera quando ele tinha 8 anos. Cinco anos depois, o pai havia se casado com a amante, Cecília, que já era mãe de um filho de 10 anos: o meio-irmão de Edward, Anthony. Infelizmente, o casamento com um homem muito mais velho não cumpriu as expectativas de Cecília e ela teve diversos amantes.

— Não me intrometi — disse Edward — mas quando meu pai estava recebendo tratamento de câncer, Cecília começou um caso com o advogado da família, Umberto Tessano. Ele era o melhor amigo de meu pai e cuidava de nossos negócios.

— Quantos anos você tinha na época? — perguntou Bella.

— Vinte e dois, e estava no meu último ano em Oxford. Encontrei minha madrasta na cama com Tessano em nosso apartamento de Londres. Senti que deveria contar ao meu pai, mas Cecília e o amante contaram a história deles antes. — Edward deu uma risada amarga, evidenciando desgosto.

— E que história foi essa?

— Que por um tempo eu estava assediando minha madrasta sexualmente...

— Oh, não! — exclamou Bella chocada.

— E que naquele dia em particular eu estava bêbado e tentando violentá-la quando Tessano galantemente a resgatou.

— Seu pai não acreditou nesse absurdo, certo?

— Quando o melhor amigo dele confirmou a história sórdida, não tive esperança de que acreditasse em mim. — Ele suspirou. — Eu tinha a reputação de playboy e Cecília era linda. Não culpo meu pai porque ele era um homem doente e a amava. Na época, estava morrendo. Eu não sabia disso, mas eles sabiam. Com o encorajamento de Tessano, meu pai me deserdou em favor de Cecília e Anthony. Minha madrasta se casou com Tessano três meses depois do funeral.

A história abalou Bella, fazendo-a se esquecer de suas preocupações momentâneas, Havia mais desagrados que tinham separado os dois irmãos do que imaginara. A ganância e inveja da madrasta e do meio-irmão tinham tentado destruir a vida de Edward.

— Ter seu pai se voltando contra você quando estava tão doente deve ter sido um pesadelo.

— Fiquei arrasado — admitiu ele. — Ele morreu dois meses depois, ainda acreditando nas mentiras deles. Até aquele ponto minha vida fora fácil e privilegiada. Nasci como um príncipe, herdeiro dos vinhedos Cullen, e contava com isso como certo. Então, tudo foi tirado de mim.

Bella se levantou e lhe pegou as mãos num gesto espontâneo de compaixão, porque sabia como era ser julgada erroneamente.

— Você deveria ter me contado sobre sua família antes. Mas, nunca me conta nada. — Ela hesitou quando percebeu que ele acabara de falar e ainda não tinha feito referência ao papel de Tanioa nisso tudo. Suavemente, removeu as mãos das dele.

— Isso pode mudar, dolcezza mia. — Edward estendeu os braços e lhe segurou a cintura antes que ela pudesse se afastar de novo.

Incerta, Bella o fitou. Estava dividida entre a atração sexual e a necessidade de se proteger de mais decepções.

— Você se considera ótimo do jeito que é...

— Considerava. Até você aparecer e, de alguma maneira, eu não conseguir corresponder às suas expectativas — disse ele.

— Sua aversão a casamentos... Como acha que isso fez eu me sentir hoje? — Bella se afastou e virou-se de costas para não demonstrar a tensão.

— Fui um tolo egoísta. Mas acredite, não foi intencional. Tania me deixou no altar. Isso me marcou.

Chocada por aquela admissão, ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Só meus amigos mais íntimos sabem disso. Meu pai havia morrido recentemente e o casamento seria numa igreja isolada de Londres. Ela não apareceu. — Um sorriso melancólico se curvou na boca bonita de Edward. — Não pareça tão surpresa. Tania era um luxo que eu não tinha condições de sustentar.

Ela baixou os cílios para velar o olhar quando se lembrou do sorriso seguro de Tania, por ter total ciência do próprio poder. Edward a amara o bastante para se casar com ela, e a perdera. O casamento de Tania com Anthony certamente o arrasara ainda mais. Contudo, ambos os irmãos pareciam aceitar que Tania punha o dinheiro em primeiro lugar.

— Ela não acreditava na história sobre você e sua madrasta, certo?

— Naturalmente não. — Edward a puxou para os braços dele. — Você ainda quer me deixar?

Desconcertada pela súbita mudança de assunto, Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou-o inten samente. Ele sustentou o olhar enquanto uma onda sensual crescia de maneira quase palpável entre os dois. Ela se perguntou se em algum momento existira a chance verdadeira de deixá-lo, pois naquele instan te teria sido necessária força bruta para separá-la de Edward.

— É tarde demais para fazermos um acordo? — sussurrou ele, traçando-lhe o lábio inferior com sen sualidade. — Dê-me um voto de confiança até o final da lua-de-mel.

— O quanto você é flexível quando se trata de mu danças? — perguntou ela ofegante. — Precisarei esta belecer objetivos? Premiar suas performances? Ofere cer recompensas por resultados positivos?

— Tudo isso que citou, _dolcezza mia. _—- Com olhos sorridentes, Edward curvou o corpo delgado para o seu. — Recompensas funcionam comigo.

Uma insistente batida à porta o fez gemer em frus tração.

— Eu disse que partiríamos imediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>flores realmente do fundo do meu coração ODIEI o Ed nesse capitulo... o que acharam comentem... e deem uma passadinha na minha fic nova... <em><span>amor a 4<span>_... enredo mais que diferente vcs vão adorar... bjuxx^^**


	10. Lições e objetivos

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... o que estão achando... não se esqueçam das reviews...bjuxx^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO NOVE<strong>

— Então, o que você acha? — Edward perguntou assim que Bella desceu do helicóptero que os tinha deixado no Palazzo Cullen.

Mesmo do ar, a magnificência da arquitetura e o tamanho da construção que coroava o morro haviam impressionado Bella. Edward pegou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para os degraus do terraço.

— Esta casa está em minha família por séculos. Por quase uma década, pertenceu a Cecilia e Anthony, mas eu a comprei no ano passado. No momento é uma obra de arte em progresso porque está sendo restaurada. Aqui será onde faremos nosso lar com Nessie.

Bella pigarreou gentilmente.

— Objetivo número um, Edward. Grandes decisões devem ser discutidas.

Ele sorriu.

— É claro que não vou obrigá-la a ficar aqui se de testar o lugar. Mas você é uma garota do campo...

— E quando chegou a essa conclusão?

— Talvez eu saiba mais sobre você do que imagi na. Irá adorar a propriedade e as pessoas aqui, _bella mia._

Bella pensou em mencionar que o segundo objeti vo era não fazer suposições sobre os sentimentos dela, mas a referência à filha deles a distraiu.

— Já estou com saudade de Nessie.

— Tenho certeza que ela ficará bem sem nós por uma semana. Alice é maravilhosa com crianças.

Bella sabia que aquilo era verdade. Porém, o hábito de se preocupar com o bebê era difícil de ser quebra do. Afastando a ansiedade, lembrou-se de que, além de Alice, duas babás também estavam cuidando da filha. Descansou as mãos sobre o balaústre de pedra, o qual ainda estava morno pelo calor do dia. O silêncio era uma bênção depois de todo o barulho da festa. Era começo de noite e um brilho suave iluminava o vale exuberante sobre o qual o palácio se erguia. As mon tanhas eram cobertas de verde com vinhedos aqui e ali, e a vista era de tirar o fôlego.

Ela passou embaixo da entrada arcada e andou pelo enorme hall circular, ornado com aquarelas e colunas altas. O lugar era fabuloso e a idéia de viver com tanta grandeza a fez rir. De algum lugar, estava vindo uma música popular que ela reconheceu. Balançando os quadris no ritmo da batida, os cabelos cor de chocolate e caindo no rosto, executou alguns passos de dança.

Edward ficou observando-a, imóvel. Bella encon trou os intensos olhos verdes e parou de dançar, Ape sar de estar corada de vergonha, sorriu lindamente.

—- Você tem tanta vida que chega a transbordar, _bellezza mia _— murmurou ele. — Também é incri velmente linda.

— Quem está tocando esse rádio?

— Fora os seguranças do lado de fora da casa, de veríamos estar totalmente sozinhos aqui. — Edward abriu uma porta de uma grande sala vazia com uni andaime ao longo da parede. O rádio de um operário tocava no canto. Ele desligou e se voltou para ela.

— Certo. Seu primeiro objetivo será sempre me fa zer feliz — instruiu Bella com um sorriso.

— E a recompensa é?

— Mantenha-me feliz e você terá uma vida mais fácil, porque já devia saber... Eu não sofro em silên cio.

Edward tirou o paletó e o deixou cair.

— Ops — murmurou ela. — Acho que este é um pensamento muito machista do que faz uma mulher feliz.

Ele afrouxou a gravata e a conduziu para a esplên dida escadaria de pedra.

— Embora você possa estar no caminho certo —-admitiu ela, olhando-o desabotoar a camisa. — É cla ro que poderíamos jogar xadrez antes...

— Eu não poderia me concentrar — interrompeu ele em tom absolutamente sensual.

Bella olhou para o peito bronzeado visível entre as laterais da camisa. Também não achou que poderia se concentrar. Uma deliciosa sensação de desejo já esta va se construindo.

Edward estava muito mais à vontade naquele am biente. De modo infinitamente casual, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela enquanto subiam a escada.

— Não estou acostumado com mulheres tímidas.

— Nunca fui tímida na vida — protestou ela, tiran do os sapatos quando chegou ao topo da escada, como se aquilo fosse uma declaração.

— Exceto comigo. — Edward abaixou a cabeça e deixou a boca fazer uma trilha sensual desde o lóbulo dela até a extensão do pescoço e à clavícula delica da. — Mas acho isso inacreditavelmente sexy, _delizia mia._

A suíte principal localizava-se atrás de grandes portas duplas e era do mesmo estilo elegante de todo o palácio. Bella deu uma olhada para a cama de qua tro colunas e deitou-se com uma exclamação exta siada:

— Oh, isso é incrível. Sempre quis uma cama como esta!

— E embora eu não tenha reconhecido até que fos se quase tarde demais, eu sempre quis uma mulher como você nela — disse Edward com voz rouca.

O sorriso de Bella diminuiu e ela abaixou os cílios para esconder a expressão. Sem poder evitar, pensou em Tania, de quem era diferente em aparência, es tilo e experiência. Como Tania cruelmente falara, ela sempre seria a garota que ele idolatrara quando adolescente. Havia uma história ali, uma familiaridade vivida na juventude que Bella sabia que jamais poderia igualar.

Edward sentou-se ao lado dela e tirou-lhe a gargantilha de esmeraldas, colocando de lado antes de co meçar com os minúsculos ganchinhos que fechavam o corpete do vestido. Bella ficou tensa porque estava pensando no momento em que ele veria a cicatriz nas costas dela.

— Tudo bem, deixe-me abrir — disse ela apressa da, se afastando com habilidade.

Edward a puxou de volta.

— Como isso aconteceu?

Ela suspirou.

— Na prisão. Alguém pensou que eu a tivesse dela tado e me atacou no chuveiro.

Ele lhe segurou a mão.

— Ninguém nunca mais vai machucá-la.

— Você não pode fazer promessas como esta. — Os olhos de Bella estavam marejados, mas não podia ceder às emoções. Amá-lo loucamente era , mas transparecer isso, uma outra bem diferente.

Ele a virou para ver-lhe os olhos.

— Você tem tanto medo de confiar em mim.

— Não tenho medo de nada!

Com olhos verdes brilhando, Edward se inclinou e tomou-lhe os lábios com paixão, fazendo-a tremer de desejo. Após alguns momentos, ele se levantou para tirar a camisa. O coração de Bella batia descom passado enquanto o assistia se despir. A luz lançou um brilho sobre a aliança de ouro no dedo dele. O lembrete de que Edward era seu marido lhe deu forças novamente.

Bella saiu da cama num movimento flexível e se virou de costas.

— Preciso de sua ajuda com isso.

Ele terminou de abrir os botões do vestido, mas não o tirou. Afastou os cabelos castanhos de um dos ombros e tocou os lábios no ponto sensível do pescoço de Bella.

— Você está tremendo.

— Faz muito tempo — murmurou ela ofegante.

— Quanto tempo? — A pergunta dele foi abrupta e um silêncio tenso se seguiu. — Imaginei _se..._

— Não é da sua conta — interrompeu ela. — Eu lhe pedi um relatório do que você fez naquela festa estúpida do iate?

— Ofereci lhe contar e você se recusou a ouvir. Diga-me, se eu afundasse _Diva Queen, _você pararia de falar nesta festa? — perguntou ele docemente.

Bella riu.

— Não, eu lhe diria o quanto é extravagante e esbanjador, e ainda não esqueceria.

Ele abriu o zíper da saia, deixando o vestido cair, e um gemido quase inaudível escapou dela quando per cebeu que a cicatriz estava à mostra.

— Sua pele é como seda, macia e branca como a neve. E não acredito que você se sinta tão ansiosa com uma pequena imperfeição. — Edward alisou a pele ás pera e ela tremeu, movimentando os ombros em de fesa.

— É feia. E minha pele é tão clara que aparece muito.

— A única coisa feia é a pessoa que fez isso com você — disse ele. — Se a cicatriz a incomoda tanto, um bom cirurgião plástico pode resolver. Porém, em minha opinião, isso não é nada, _bella mia._

— Você é muito bom em falar a coisa certa quando precisa — provocou Bella, toda a tensão evaporando quando se inclinou contra ele. — Então, sem dúvida se você se determinar, pode ser um bom marido.

— Isso é uma ordem ou um pedido?

— Uma sugestão?

Edward riu e rodeou-lhe a cintura com mãos pos sessivas.

— Seu tom foi muito mandão para ser uma su gestão.

As mãos dele se fecharam sobre os pequenos seios. Bella gemeu, abalada por quanto estava sen sível àquele primeiro toque. O desejo que contivera enquanto cuidava de Nessie estava sendo libertado agora.

Preenchida com uma súbita impaciência, se virou no círculo dos braços dele e se colocou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. O gosto roubado de Edward era in crivelmente sedutor. Ele a puxou para mais perto e correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, antes de erguê-la e colocá-la sobre a cama. Então alcançou a calcinha que lhe abraçava os quadris e removeu-a.

Ofegando, Bella o fitou com olhos ansiosos. Em bora nunca tivesse sentido-se tão nua ou tão exposta, não tentou se cobrir, porque aceitava que ele queria olhá-la. Prendeu a respiração com medo de que Edward a achasse muito magra, ou que não tivesse tantas curvas para competir com Tania.

— Você é inteirinha maravilhosa. — Com os olhos intensos nela, deslizou as mãos para as coxas delga das. — Elegante, graciosa...

Ela estendeu-se para que ele pudesse admirá-la de todos os ângulos, e um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Edward enquanto os olhos verdes seguiam cada mo vimento. Ele removeu a cueca sem hesitação. Ela o olhou em retorno. O corpo forte, musculoso e bronze ado parecia o de um atleta e era absolutamente lindo. Os olhos de Bella pousaram na masculinidade pode rosa e um rubor subiu-lhe às faces.

— Este é primeiro lugar em que fazemos um acor do, _delizia mia _— murmurou Edward, puxando-a sobre o corpo másculo.

— Um acordo?

— Enquanto eu me concentro no que lhe dá prazer fora do quarto, você pode se concentrar no que me dá prazer _dentro _dele.

Atônita, ela o estudou.

— Você é realmente básico assim?

Ele assentiu.

— Quero passar a semana inteira na cama. Estou tão sedento por você que quase a arrastei da igreja.

Bella enrubesceu. Mas gostava da idéia de ser tão desejada. Um homem que fazia dela o foco de inten ção erótica provavelmente não pensaria em outra mu lher ao mesmo tempo.

— Embaixo da mesa do hall... Em um outro cômo do contra a parede... No chão — enumerou ele, a voz revelando cada vez mais excitação. — Em minhas fantasias você é insaciável.

— Sou? — Ela sussurrou um segundo antes que a boca sensual a silenciasse.

Então a troca de carícias se aprofundou. Pela pri meira vez, Bella estava ansiosa para tocá-lo e condu zir as próprias explorações. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se confiante o bastante para ser amante. Traçou o peito sólido com as pontas dos dedos, sentiu os músculos do estômago reto e, quando hesitou, ele a guiou e lhe ensinou a fazê-lo gemer.

— Basta — disse Edward. — Esta é a noite do nosso casamento. Eu quero lhe dar prazer.

— Você é tão tradicional. — Encantada com as novas habilidades aprendidas que faziam maravilhas pela auto-estima, Bella se recostou contra os tra vesseiros. Sem fôlego, observou-lhe o rosto bonito e forte. Ele apenas mencionara a palavra prazer e o centro de sua feminilidade já estava pulsando em expectativa.

— Não, esperei muito tempo para deitar aqui e não posso manter minhas mãos longe do seu corpo mara vilhoso — murmurou Edward.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e provocou os mamilos rosa dos com as mãos. Bella tremeu, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Você está tão pronta para mim, _amata mia _— disse ele, abaixando a cabeça para cobrir um dos ma milos com a boca.

Bella gemeu alto, movimentando os quadris. Com uma paixão controlada e infinita habilidade, ele traçou um caminho sensual ao longo do corpo delgado, deliberadamente não a tocando onde ela mais queria ser tocada. Como se para compensar, outras áreas pare ciam se tornar muito mais sensíveis, enquanto o san gue pulsava nas veias dela e o coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Com o corpo em chamas, ela quase chorou de impaciência.

— Edward...

— Sem ordens, instruções e nem mesmo sugestões, _cara mia. _Esta é uma das ocasiões em que realmente sei o que estou fazendo.

E ela aprendeu mais sobre si. Descobriu que gos tava de coisas que nunca sonhara que pudesse gostar. Também descobriu um nível de resposta assustadora mente poderoso. Quando acreditou que não poderia mais suportar, descobriu que não tinha voz para lhe dizer isso. Mas então, no momento certo, ele a preen cheu e fez o mundo dela girar.

Edward murmurou o nome de Bella e ela gemeu em resposta. Eles se amaram com desespero, até que ela arqueou a coluna e gritou no momento do clímax, sentindo a liberação dele segundos depois. Ondas de deleite se seguiram, abalando o âmago dela pelo que havia experimentado.

— Acho que vou gostar de ser casada — sussurrou ela feliz, os dois braços ao redor dele enquanto o aper tava contra si num gesto de afeição instintiva.

Uma forte onda de amor e perdão a inundou. Inalou o perfume almiscarado da pele dele e suspirou com contentamento. Edward a beijou, depois a estudou com olhos sonolentos.

— Você estava certo — acrescentou Bella, sen tindo que ele merecia um elogio. — Não precisa de instruções.

Um silêncio se estendeu e ela se perguntou no que ele estaria pensando. Em Tania? A idéia surgiu do nada, destruindo os sentimentos de felicidade. Não era estranho que Edward não lhe perguntara o que Tania lhe falara na noite anterior? Ele deveria ter pen sando em Tania depois de vê-la naquela noite. Era humano, afinal de contas. Mas Bella não queria que ele pensasse sobre a ex-noiva, que logo se tornaria a ex-cunhada.

— Você foi muito apaixonado por Tania? — per guntou ela abruptamente.

Edward a liberou e sentou-se na cama.

— O que você acha?

Em vez de responder, Bella acrescentou:

— Você falou com ela hoje?

Enrijecendo o maxilar, ele gemeu.

— Não, acho que ela ficou na festa por aproxima damente dez minutos.

O rosto queimando pelo que poderia ou não ser uma alusão ao incidente do vinho tinto, Bella murmurou:

— Ela mencionou que está se divorciando de seu irmão.

Com a expressão séria e rígida, Edward se levantou.

— Preciso de um banho.

— E você é o homem que vai mudar e compartilhar coisas comigo? — questionou ela, abalada pelo senti mento de abandono.

— _Madonna diavolo, _não coisas como esta! — re plicou ele e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Lição número um: não mencionar Tania, pensou Bella com tristeza. Mesmo após 8 anos, havia coi sas inacabadas ali. Porém, agir como uma adolescen te ciumenta não seria uma rota muito sutil a seguir.

Desejou que não tivesse estragado aquele momento precioso de intimidade com perguntas irritantes.

Dez minutos depois, Edward saiu do banheiro, os ca belos cobre penteados para trás, uma toalha ao redor dos quadris.

— Venha aqui, _amata mia._

Bella o olhou, admirando o físico incrível.

— Não, estou de mau-humor — confessou.

— Não gostaria de se acalmar na piscina?

— Não sei nadar.

Edward não pôde esconder a surpresa.

— Tudo bem. Mas você estará segura comigo.

Ela imaginou se a piscina teria uma parte mais rasa onde pudesse sentar-se, porque estava com muito ca lor e a idéia de água fria no corpo era tentadora.

—- Tenho champanhe no gelo esperando lá embai xo.

— Não gosto muito de champanhe — respondeu ela.

— Também tenho seu chocolate suíço favorito.

Edward poupara a oferta mais sedutora para o fim, deixando-a com água na boca. Como ele descobrira uma noite no hospital enquanto estavam com Nessie, Bella simplesmente adorava chocolate.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela — mas tem uma regra. Você não tem permissão para me tocar.

— Veremos quem se rende primeiro — provocou ele preguiçosamente.

* * *

><p>Seis semanas depois, Edward a conduziu para um quarto do palácio. Conforme fora instruída, Bella estava com os olhos fechados. Ele a girou para au mentar a tensão.<p>

— Já posso olhar? — perguntou ela.

— Vá em frente.

Ela piscou para ajustar a visão e olhou para uma mesa à frente, onde havia uma casa de bonecas que parecia ser idêntica a uma que possuíra quando crian ça, mas que acreditara que nunca mais veria. Confusa, continuou olhando, incapaz de entender a coincidên cia, pois não podia acreditar que aquela era a mesma casinha.

— Fale alguma coisa — incentivou Edward.

— Não pode ser minha... — Mas ela descobriu que estava errada. Quando estendeu a mão e abriu a frente da casa em miniatura, encontrou os pequenos móveis alinhados lá dentro. Ergueu a familiar boneca de plás tico com uma só perna e vestida em uma roupa de crochê que a mãe adotiva tinha feito.

— É sua — confirmou ele.

Bella voltou a atenção para as outras coisas sobre a mesa. Largou a boneca para estudar a coleção de gatos de brinquedo, um dos quais tinha o rabo colado. Havia uma sacola de recordações da adolescência e uma pequena caixa de jóias. Ao lado de tudo, jazia um álbum de fotografias e ela o folheou, de repente fre nética para chegar à mais importante, e lá estava... A foto dos pais adotivos. Lágrimas escorriam pela face sem que ela nem mesmo percebesse.

— Onde você conseguiu estas coisas?

— Seu ex-namorado ainda as tinha...

— Jacob? — exclamou ela.

— Embora a mãe dele tivesse lhe ordenado para sumir com as suas coisas, ele conseguiu escondê-las no sótão. E... — Edward enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela — quero que você sorria, não que chore!

— Estou apenas emocionada — disse ela, soluçan do. — Você não imagina o quanto estas coisas signi ficam para mim.

Edward a abraçou carinhosamente.

— Imagino, sim. Quando meu pai mudou o testa mento e me privou da maior parte do que seria minha herança, eu perdi tudo sob aquele teto, exceto minhas roupas. Cecília e Umberto venderam meus quadros, esculturas e móveis colecionados por meus ancestrais, assim como alguns itens pessoais que não pude provar que me pertenciam.

— Você não pode comparar meus gatinhos de brin quedo com a coleção de arte mundialmente famosa...

— Mas foi somente quando ouvi sua história que percebi a sorte que tive em poder perseguir e comprar de volta muito do que havia perdido.

— Se Jacob ainda tinha minhas coisas, por que não respondeu à carta que lhe enviei quando saí da prisão?

Houve uma pequena hesitação antes que Edward respondesse:

— A mãe dele provavelmente achou a carta antes.

Bella desviou o olhar, desconfortável com qual quer coisa que o lembrasse do passado criminoso.

— Você realmente conheceu Jacob? Quando?

— Na semana passada, quando fui para Londres a negócios. A mãe dele bateu portas e gritou com o filho durante minha visita. Ele leva uma vida triste mas, pelo menos, admitiu estar com suas posses e me entregou.

Bella estava emocionada que ele tivera tanto tra balho por ela.

— Isso significou muito para mim. É como ter mi nhas raízes de volta. Quando você perde a família, pertences sentimentais significam muito. — Ela res pirou fundo e o olhou determinada. — Honestamente acredito que você deveria ou menos falar com seu ir mão e ouvir o que ele tem a dizer...

— Eu não sou do tipo sentimental. — O tom de Edward era impaciente, pois não era a primeira vez que ela tentava abordar aquele assunto.

— Você nem me perguntou o que Anthony disse quando me procurou em Londres.

— Não estou interessado.

— Ele sente-se muito mal em relação ao passado e quer fazer as pazes com você.

— Ele quase levou os negócios à falência e empo breceu. É claro que quer meu perdão em termos de apoio financeiro.

Bella o olhou com expressão desaprovadora.

— Ele parecia sincero e infeliz, e não parecia muito bem de saúde. — Ela suspirou. — Certo, não vou fa lar mais nada, especialmente depois que você me fez uma grande surpresa.

— Não foi nada. — Ele lhe envolveu os quadris e a puxou para si. — Além disso, gosto quando pensa em outras pessoas. Você tem o coração terno, _bella mia._

Os olhos verdes fixos nos dela a emocionaram. Às vezes amava-o tanto que chegava a doer. Apesar de ter crescido com privilégios, Edward também passara por períodos difíceis. Ela entendia que as experiências de vida o tinham deixado frio e cínico. Entretanto, po dia reconhecer o quanto mudara em relação a ela, fa zendo tudo que estava ao alcance para agradá-la. Mal acreditava que já havia se passado seis semanas do casamento. Mas então os dias pareceram voar e agora Edward deveria voltar para o escritório de Londres. No dia seguinte, eles retornariam para a Inglaterra.

Bella estava relutante em deixar a Itália, porque fora muito feliz lá. A lua-de-mel tinha começado com Edward lhe ensinando a nadar. Ele a levara para escalar rochas em Dolomites e para navegar num catamarã. Quando ela ficara enjoada no barco, ele a fizera con trolar aquilo até que estivessem se divertindo muito. Ela suspeitava que o marido estivesse determinado a levá-la a bordo do _Diva Quenn, _o qual Bella tinha antipatia sem conhecer. Reconhecia, contudo, que, em termos físicos, ambos eram ativos e combinavam. Sérgio também estava convencido de que ela adora ria esquiar e já planejara as férias no inverno para tal propósito.

Nas coisas mais importantes, Edward estava abrindo espaço para ela na vida agitada e compartilhando inte resses em um nível que Bella nunca sonhara que ele faria. Mas ainda não a vencera no xadrez.

Nessie permanecia sendo o centro do mundo deles, o ponto de encontro que continuamente os unia. Bella começava a perceber que durante as primeiras semanas de vida da filha, havia se unido a Edward de uma maneira que não percebera na época. Os momentos de medo que tinham compartilhado aprofundaram o re lacionamento. Embora tivessem passado alguns dias fabulosos sozinhos, ambos sentiram tanta saudade da filha que a levaram para o palácio antes de voltarem para casa.

Naquela tarde, Bella aconchegou a menina no ber ço para uma soneca. Com cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e um narizinho perfeito, Nessie era muito bonita. Assim como muito amada pelos pais.

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella saiu do banho quando Renata telefonou para anunciar que Aro a pedira em casamento.

— Oh, estou tão feliz por você! — exclamou, anco rando a toalha embaixo dos braços. — Você aceitou, certo?

— Claro que sim. Ele é um homem bom — disse Renata com carinho. — Ele não queria que eu lhe contasse, mas acho que você deve saber. Aro está analisando todos os fatos de sua condenação e seguin do pistas há meses.

Bella estava atônita.

— Mas por quê?

— Ele aceita que você é inocente e quer ajudar. E há uma novidade. Alguns itens de prata roubados da coleção da sra. Taplow foram recentemente adquiri dos por um negociante de antigüidades em Dover. Se ele conseguir descobrir quem os vendeu, pode ser ca paz de identificar o verdadeiro ladrão.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— É muita gentileza de Aro tomar tanto inte resse, então diga a ele que agradeço de coração. Mas acho que muito tempo se passou. As pessoas não vão se lembrar de nada...

— Não seja tão pessimista — ralhou Renata. — O negociante avisou à polícia e isto já está sendo inves tigado. O homem comprou as pratas de boa fé e alega ter perdido muito dinheiro. Você não está louca para saber quem é o ladrão? É claro que está!

Bella fez uma careta, pois há muito tempo já ima ginava quem era a culpada. Apenas uma pessoa tivera oportunidade de preparar as pistas falsas e incrimi ná-la. Mas não sabia como poderia provar o fato. Em vez de se enterrar numa amargura autodestrutiva, ha via escolhido seguir com a vida. Quatro anos depois, tinha poucas esperanças e aceitava que teria de viver com um registro criminal pelo resto dos dias.

— Vamos esperar pelo melhor — respondeu Bella. — Então, quando vocês vão se casar?

— Bem, não queremos esperar muito.

— Acho que posso contar o segredo a Edward...

— Aro não acha que seria _profissional _admitir a nossa relação antes do casamento de vocês — mur murou Renata. — Homens!

— Que segredo?

Assustada pela interrupção, Bella se virou e viu Edward parado à porta.

— Bella... Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

O tom de comando a irritou. Perguntando-se o que havia de errado com ele, deu uma desculpa para Renata e se despediu.

— Renata e Aro estão namorando há meses e ele a pediu em casamento. Esse era o segredo, mas não era meu para compartilhar.

Edward a estudou com atenção, nem um músculo se movendo no rosto forte, a expressão dos olhos ve lada.

— Eu não tinha idéia de que eles estavam namo rando, mas a vida particular de Aro não é da minha conta.

Ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Você está zangado comigo?

— Não estou zangado. Mas houve uma mudança de planos. Partiremos agora, não amanhã cedo.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Imediatamente? _Acabei de sair do banho.

— Eu apreciaria muito se você ficasse pronta em dez minutos.

— Mas eu nem arrumei as malas.

— O _staff _cuidará disso. Apenas vista-se. Obviamente algo havia acontecido. Ansiosa, ela se vestiu rapidamente e foi encontrá-lo. Edward estava no terraço, falando nervosamente ao telefone. Aproxi mou-se assim que ele desligou.

— Por favor, me conte o que aconteceu.

— Nada inesperado, _amata mia- _— Olhos verdes pousaram no rosto preocupado dela. Então ele deu um passo à frente e tomou-lhe os lábios com os dele.

Muito vulnerável no momento, Bella tremeu em resposta. Mas Edward logo a liberou, pegou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para os degraus que levavam ao heliporto.

— Você não disse para onde vamos — murmurou ela.

Edward a ajudou a entrar no helicóptero. Nessie já esta va seguramente presa a uma cadeirinha, demonstran do uma incrível habilidade de dormir, independente mente de qualquer barulho ao redor.

— Não, eu não disse.

O mistério foi esclarecido dentro de uma hora, O piloto voou sobre o Mediterrâneo, então aterrissou so bre um iate no oceano vasto.

Quinze minutos depois, Nessie estava acomodada numa cabine, acompanhada de babás excitadas. Bella encontrou Edward numa área de recepção lindamente decorada.

— O que está acontecendo? — pressionou ela, can sada de tanto segredo.

— Jasper tem muitas conexões com a mídia. Ele me avisou que amanhã sairá uma história sobre seus antecedentes criminais no jornal —- explicou Edward, o maxilar tenso. — Decidi que era uma boa idéia manter você e Nessie longe das câmeras. Enquanto _Diva Queen _estiver no mar, estaremos seguros.

O choque a atingiu numa onda de reação física. A cor lhe foi drenada do rosto e uma náusea lhe enjoou o estômago. Um segundo depois, outras reações in ternas doeram ainda mais, porque descobriu que não tinha mais coragem de encontrar os olhos do marido por medo do que pudesse ver neles. Repulsa, raiva, ironia? Como poderia culpá-lo por detestar a expo sição pública do passado vergonhoso dela? Que homem decente gostaria de saber que a esposa um dia fora condenada por roubar de uma mulher idosa e doente?

Entretanto, não havia absolutamente nada que Bella pudesse fazer para mudar a situação.


	11. Se apaixonou por mim?

**oi flores... esse é o penultimo capitulo... só teremos mais um epilogo... espero que gostem e comnetem...bjuxx^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DEZ<strong>

— Sinto muito quanto a isso — murmurou Bella.

— Acredito que ambos estávamos cientes de que esta situação aconteceria — disse Edward. — Mas es tou surpreso que aconteceu tão depressa.

Ela ainda não o olhara. O coração batia violenta mente contra o peito e o estômago continuava revol vido. Oh, sim, sentia muito. Mesmo tendo cumprido uma sentença na cadeia, a condenação ainda represen tava um grande peso na vida dela. E, aparentemente, sempre seria assim.

Mas o que mais a preocupava era Edward. Ele não era um homem que jamais teria contemplado ter uma esposa que o embaraçaria socialmente. Ela não podia se esquecer de que um dia ele tentara lhe persuadir a trocar de nome e se mudar para França a fim de fugir do passado. Agora a humilhação pública que ele previra estava se tornando realidade, e era um mila gre que ainda estivesse ao lado dela. A fria fachada de formalidade só poderia estar escondendo a frustração que ele continha.

— Felizmente, eu me preparei para esta eventuali dade — Edward a informou.

— Eu vou desaparecer no mar? —- perguntou Bella com ironia.

Ele suspirou irritado.

— Isso não tem graça, Isabela.

Ela estava longe de achar graça em alguma coisa. Na verdade, esforçava-se para conter as lágrimas. Ape nas horas antes estivera inocentemente se regozijando em contentamento. Tanto quanto era capaz, Edward conseguira esquecer os antecedentes criminais. Mas seria tolice ignorar o fato de que ele possuía uma visão conservadora sobre crimes e punições. Abominava de sonestidade. Estava com vergonha dela agora.

Como teria se sentido quando Jasper o avi sara de que a história estouraria? Jasper obviamen te também pensava que ter uma esposa ex-presidiária era uma séria fonte de embaraço. Quanta vergonha um casamento podia suportar? Como Edward pode ria continuar respeitando-a? Tinha muito orgulho do nome Cullen e lá estava ela, manchando-o. Quisera que o passado dela fosse escondido para proteger a filha deles. De súbito, Bella percebeu como eventos podiam conspirar para destruir o relacionamento dos dois.

Ela fez um esforço corajoso para se recompor.

— Você estava dizendo que se preparou para isso?

— Sim. — Ele se aproximou, então a envolveu no círculo protetor dos braços. — Nós vamos superar isso, _bella mia. _É uma questão de limites de danos.

No conforto daquele abraço, Bella lutou contra as lágrimas e assentiu vigorosamente contra o ombro lar go. Queria ficar ali para sempre.

— Minha equipe de relações públicas tem uma de claração muito acertada para fazer à imprensa — dis se ele, sentando-a num sofá. — Isso acabará com a especulação. Na próxima semana, uma outra pessoa será o alvo.

Bella não tinha certeza se entendia o que ele estava dizendo, mas a preocupação de Edward com ela banira o medo de perdê-lo e lhe dera forças.

— Tudo bem.

Ele a olhou com intensidade.

— Não é o que você fez, mas como lida com isso, uma vez que é a arena pública que interessa.

Bella o fitou incerta.

— Esta declaração...

— Tenho uma cópia aqui. — Edward pegou uma fo lha de um envelope e entregou a ela. — É uma decla ração padrão, e com seu consentimento será liberada para a imprensa.

Bella teve de ler apenas a primeira frase para que o coração se partisse. Era basicamente um reconheci mento de sua condenação por roubo, uma referência ao fato de que havia cumprido a sentença pelo seu pecado e a garantia de que tinha aprendido a lição.

— Não posso permitir que você libere isso para a mídia — sussurrou ela, tremendo.

— Uma justificação pública. Pode parecer sem pro pósito, mas pessoas irão respeitá-la por ser honesta quanto ao seu passado.

— Edward... — Havia um apelo desesperado por compreensão no olhar dela. — Não sou uma ladra. Eu não roubei as pratas. Fui para a cadeia por algo que não fiz. Não posso concordar com essa declaração porque seria uma mentira.

— Essa declaração passará uma borracha sobre o caso e tirará o peso da história.

— Você ouviu o que acabei de falar?

— Você já sabe o que penso a esse respeito. — Ele suspirou. — Talvez você deva se perdoar pelo que fez antes de poder superar isso. Porém, nesse momento, temos de lidar com algo mais imediato...

Furiosa, Bella se levantou.

— Não posso acreditar no que você acabou de me dizer!

Uma expressão decidida estava estampada nas fei ções bonitas de Edward.

— Você cometeu um erro quando era jovem e não tinha uma família para apoiá-la. Muitas adolescentes cometeram erros similares, os superaram e seguiram com suas vidas, exatamente como você fez. Devia se orgulhar disso.

— Só há um pequeno problema... Eu não cometi esse erro! — exclamou ela, aumentando o tom de voz. — Você nunca me deixou explicar o que aconteceu.

— Você evita o assunto como uma praga.

Bella parou em surpresa. Não imaginava que o de sejo de não falar sobre aquele assunto durante a lua-de-mel lhe dera essa impressão. E um segundo depois, estava furiosa consigo por ser tão covarde.

— Não me trate como seu inimigo. Estou tentando ajudá-la — disse ele.

Ela comprimiu os lábios.

— Eu sei.

— Concordará com a declaração? Bella empalideceu com a pergunta.

— Não, nunca.

Edward lhe deu um olhar severo.

— Esse problema não vai acabar nunca. Algo tem de ser feito.

O silêncio que seguiu foi como uma mão gela da trilhando a coluna de Bella, mas ela reprimiu o sentimento. Com expressão determinada, ergueu o queixo.

— Mas não isso. Não me obrigando a fazer uma confissão falsa por algo que não fiz. Cumpri minha sentença inteira porque não menti e não expressei re morso pelo crime de outra pessoa.

Edward a observou friamente, como se a censuran do. Sem mais uma palavra, virou-se e saiu da sala. Respirando fundo, ela continuou sentada e olhou para o teto. _E se isso custar meu casamento? E se eu per dê-lo? _A mente estava repleta de pensamentos tristes e medos.

Não ajudava que podia entender o ponto de vista dele. Edward tinha decidido que ela era culpada num estágio inicial do relacionamento deles, quando mal a conhecia, e era muito teimoso. Até mesmo explicava o comportamento criminoso à sua própria satisfação... Erro de juventude, sem apoio da família. E agora es tava engajado no que chamava de limitação de danos, num esforço de proteger a pouca reputação que lhe restava. Determinado a mantê-la longe dos paparazzi, a escondera no iate. Estava fazendo o que era natu ral para ele: assumindo o comando, agindo para lidar com uma crise e tentando protegê-la também. Mas em vez de sentir-se grata pelo conselho de Edward, Bella estava sendo insensata e recusando-o. Secou as lágri mas do rosto com uma mão trêmula.

Uma refeição noturna foi servida no salão de jantar. Embora a mesa estivesse posta para dois, ele não apareceu. Ela não comeu quase nada e, ao seu pedido foi levada para uma cabine. Desesperada para preen cher o tempo, encheu a banheira no esplendoroso ba nheiro de mármore. Tinha acabado de entrar na água quando a porta que esquecera de trancar se abriu para revelar Edward.

Com a barba por fazer, os cabelos desalinhados e a camisa para fora do jeans, ele estava tão sexy que o coração de Bella disparou imediatamente. Enquanto abraçava os joelhos contra o peito, ele a olhava em silêncio.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou Edward.

Aquela única palavra foi como uma punhalada em Bella, pois não sabia o que vinha a seguir. Pelo que ele se desculpava? Pela inabilidade de viver com uma mulher publicamente marcada como ladra?

— Não sei o que lhe dizer. — Então ele acrescen tou: — Este foi seu erro fatal.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não entendi.

— Sempre tive a teoria de que todos cometem um erro fatal na vida. O seu foram os antecedentes crimi nais. Está tudo conectado, faz sentido...

— O que faz sentido? — Bella não podia entender o que ele estava dizendo.

— Você é linda, inteligente e sexy, mas estava tra balhando numa posição subalterna, por um salário baixo. Por quê? Porque tinha antecedentes criminais — disse ele. — Sou um cínico. Sempre olho para o lado negativo das coisas. Nunca me ocorreu duvidar que você fosse uma ladra.

— Eu sei — concordou ela com pesar.

— E por meses não pensei sobre isso porque o as sunto me perturbava — confessou Edward. — Quando eu a reencontrei e Nessie nasceu, enterrei este assunto.

Bella o olhou atentamente. A suposta culpa tinha sido enterrada porque essa era a única maneira com a qual ele poderia conviver com ela.

Edward deu de ombros, então disse algo que a des concertou completamente:

— Mas embora o júri a tenha considerado culpada e você tenha ido para a cadeia, não é uma ladra.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que você acabou de dizer?

— Acredito em você, _dolcezza mia._

Bella continuou olhando-o em silêncio porque es tava verdadeiramente abalada pela mudança de opi nião.

— Você é inocente. Só pode ser. O contrário não faz sentido. Sinto muito por não ter ouvido.

— Não entendo por que você está disposto a ouvir agora.

— Analisei o crime com tudo que sei ao seu respei to, e de repente ficou claro para mim que você devia estar falando a verdade.

— Você falou com Aro, por acaso?

— Não. Porquê?

Edward não tinha idéia de que o chefe de segurança estava investigando o caso dela, reunindo fatos e pro curando o verdadeiro culpado. Quando Bella expli cou, ele pareceu envergonhado.

— Então até mesmo Aro acreditou em você quando eu não acreditei.

— Imagino que Renata não tenha lhe dado escolha. — O alívio de saber que Edward finalmente acreditava nela fez os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas novamente. Olhou para a água e piscou diversas ve zes. — Deixe-me terminar o banho. Sairei em cinco minutos.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Você vai chorar?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha delicada, revelando olhos brilhantes.

— O que você acha?

— Preciso saber o que lhe aconteceu 4 anos atrás. Sua prisão, a história toda.

— Isso não o fará se sentir melhor.

— Você acha que mereço me sentir melhor?

— Não — respondeu ela honestamente. Bella não chorou. Pelo menos ele acreditava que ela não era ladra. Levara um ano para chegar àquela conclusão, porém, antes tarde do que nunca. Vestiu um robe atoalhado e foi encontrá-lo no quarto.

— Fui contratada para cuidar da sra. Taplow pelas sobrinhas dela, Jessica e Jane. Jane trabalhava fora e eu raramente a via. Elas moravam em um vilarejo a aproximadamente um quilômetro de distância contou Bella, curvando-se na cama grande, — A sra. Taplow vivia numa casa grande e antiga. No meu pri meiro dia, Jessica explicou que a tia estava sofrendo dos primeiros estágios de demência e que eu não deveria prestar atenção às histórias dela sobre o desapareci mento de objetos.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha escura e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

— Isso não a deixou desconfiada?

— Não. Eu estava muito feliz pelo emprego e por um lugar para morar. A senhora idosa parecia um pou co confusa às vezes, mas era uma pessoa muito boa — continuou Bella. — Jessica me pediu para limpar a prataria, que era guardada num armário, e disse que as peças eram antigas e valiosas. Havia muitas peças e, para ser honesta, eu mal as olhava enquanto as lim pava.

— Mas sem dúvida deixava suas impressões digi tais lá.

— Algumas semanas depois, a sra. Taplow ficou muito aborrecida e alegou que duas peças de prata ha viam sumido. Eu não poderia dizer se era verdade, mas mencionei o fato a Jessica, que disse que a tia esta va imaginando coisas, ou guardara as peças em outro lugar e não se recordava. Insistia que a tia já havia feito isso antes. A sra. Taplow queria chamar a polícia, mas eu a dissuadi — lembrou Bella com tristeza.

Edward fechou uma das mãos sobre a dela.

— O que houve depois?

— A mesma coisa novamente... Mas notei as pe ças que haviam desaparecido e procurei-as pela casa inteira, sem sorte. Comecei a me sentir desconfortável, mas Jessica disse-me para não ser tola, que uma hora as peças apareceriam. Eu não tinha motivos para duvidar dela. Tive um dia de folga. Eu ia encontrar Jacob e estava me aprontando quando a polícia chegou. — Bella suspirou, perturbada pela lembrança de quando sua vida havia despedaçado. — Eles vasculharam meu quarto e a jarra georgiana foi encontrada na minha bolsa. Fui acusada de ladra. Pensei que talvez a sra. Taplow a tivesse colocado ali, mas então descobri que ela não sofria de demência.

— Madonna diavolo... Você foi contratada para que a sobrinha pudesse roubar e garantir que a culpa caísse sobre você.

— Mas não havia como provar quando Jessica negou. Era a minha palavra contra a dela, e Jessica era diretora da igreja. Havia uma grande quantia de dinheiro envolvida na prataria sumida.

— Mas a evidência era circunstancial.

— Três advogados diferentes lidaram com o meu caso, mas ainda fui condenada por não poder provar inocência. Fiquei em estado de choque por dias após o veredicto. E ninguém do lado de fora lutava por mim.

Edward tentou manter a mão delicada na dela, mas ela liberou os dedos e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Ele se levantou e parou diante de Bella.

— Deve ter sido uma experiência terrível. Eu não tinha idéia, amata mia. E me sinto um cretino.

— Não se sinta. Eu não o culpo por pensar o pior. Diversas pessoas reagiram do mesmo modo. Mas isso consumiu muitos anos de minha vida e não quero mais perder tempo me lamentando.

— Custe o que custar, limparei seu nome. Juro — entoou Edward com voz emocionada.

— Isso é tão importante para você?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— É claro que é. Você é minha esposa.

Era de madrugada quando Edward voltou para a cama naquela noite, e ela notou que ele não a tocou, como de costume. Na verdade, era a primeira noite que dormiam tão afastados, como se estivessem em camas separadas. Na manha seguinte, Edward já havia saído quando ela acordou, e Bella pensou que deveria tentar ser otimista.

Embora não tivesse vontade de ler sobre a própria condenação no jornal, suspeitava que Edward leria cada palavra e sentiria a humilhação em cada poro. Como resultado, ela estava sem apetite para o café-da-manhã e passou a maior parte do dia com a filha, preocupando-se com o futuro do casamento. Afinal, apesar de Edward acreditar na inocência dela, tinha de viver num mundo onde todos pensavam que a esposa era culpada. Ele não a amava, portanto não havia segurança de que continuassem unidos quando as coisas dessem errado.

No fim da tarde, ele entrou na cabine, vestido num magnífico terno preto. Parecia tenso e pálido.

— Passei o dia trabalhando, mas você sabe que tem a liberdade de entrar em meu escritório sempre que quiser, bella mia. Onde você estava?

Na atmosfera tensa, Bella velou o olhar perturba do. Havia perdido a confiança necessária para presu mir que era bem-vinda. Em adição, o _staff _pessoal de Edward havia voado cedo naquela manhã, e certamente lido sobre a prisão da esposa de seu empregador. Te mendo que a presença dela o envergonhasse, preferiu se esconder no quarto.

— Estava com a Nessie... Esqueci que você vai para Londres esta noite.

— Voltarei no máximo em 24h. Não gosto de dei xar você.

— Estou bem — disse ela.

— A propósito, aquele artigo do jornal? Não foi nada. — Edward deu de ombros, mas não encontrou os olhos dela. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Mas ela se preocupava. Culpada ou não, havia se tornado uma fonte de embaraço. A maneira reservada dele a informava o quanto estava abalado pela situa ção. Alice e Rose telefonaram naquela noite, pro vando ser amigas leais. Rose a convidou para passar o fim de semana em casa e Alice se ofereceu ficar no iate com ela por alguns dias. Bella agradeceu e recusou gentilmente. No dia seguinte, Edward ligou para avisar que ficaria fora por mais tempo do que antecipara.

Dois dias depois, ela ligou a televisão da cabine, que estava no canal italiano de noticiários que Edward sempre assistia. Antes que pudesse mudar de canal, o marido apareceu na tela. Tania emergiu de um ho tel e Edward saiu do que parecia ser o mesmo prédio. Seu conhecimento de italiano não era bom o bastante para entender os comentários que acompanhavam as imagens. Bella entrou na Internet para checar a reportagem e, embora houvesse poucas informações disponíveis, o que descobriu a chocou.

Na noite anterior, Edward tinha passado algumas horas no mesmo hotel de Londres que Tania, ambos saindo por entradas diferentes num evidente esforço para evitar serem descobertos. Havia uma referência sobre o divórcio de Tania e sobre o casamento dele, sendo descrito como "tumultuado" após as re velações sobre o passado da esposa.

O telefone tocou.

No instante em que Bella ouviu a voz de Edward, o interrompeu:

— O que você estava fazendo num hotel com Tania?

— Fofocas maliciosas viajam rapidamente — mur murou ele. — Estarei com você em uma hora.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

— Tenho companhia, _cara mia._

O tempo nunca parecera passar tão lentamente quanto nos dez minutos que se seguiram. Ela deixou a cabine e esperou no saguão, onde ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Finalmente saiu no deque, onde o sol começava a baixar no horizonte.

Não podia imaginar a vida sem ele, mas se per guntou se era assim que ele também estava sentindo-se sobre Tania. Uma atração fatal que ele desprezava, mas não podia resistir. Isso explicaria por que relutava tanto em falar sobre a ex-noiva? Nunca lhe pergun tara o que ela havia dito para a noiva na véspera do casamento. Bella só podia sentir-se ameaçada por aquela realidade.

O coração disparou quando o helicóptero desceu para aterrissar. Com o lindo rosto sério, Sérgio emer giu.

— Para começar, tenho boas notícias — disse ele. — Jesica Taplow foi presa esta tarde.

Aquele era o último tópico que ela esperava como uma abertura de conversa.

— Está falando sério?

— A polícia deu uma busca e achou as pratarias desaparecidas na casa dela. A sra. Taplow faleceu no ano passado. Jessica somente começou a roubar as pra tas poucos meses atrás, quando achou que era seguro. Mas como você já sabia, Aro conseguiu pistas que levaram diretamente a ela.

— Meu Deus... — Com as pernas tremendo Bella sentou-se no braço de um sofá. — Depois de todo esse tempo a verdade está aparecendo...

— Um negociante de antigüidades fez uma iden tificação positiva dela, e a prima dela também está disposta a fazer uma declaração, pois está furiosa porque Jessica lhe roubou o que deveria ser sua parte da herança. Tenho meus melhores advogados traba lhando nisso. Levará um tempo, mas eles provarão sua inocência.

Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Não sei como agradecê-lo.

— Isso é tudo graças aos esforços de Aro. Ele é o herói dessa história. Eu não fiz nada — declarou Edward. — A mídia já está mais interessada na condenação injusta do que na história original. Você prova velmente será inundada de pedidos para entrevistas sobre sua experiência na prisão.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Não, obrigada.

— Como você se sente?

— Aliviada. — Bella hesitou. — E quanto a Tania?

Ele suspirou.

— Não tive escolha senão fazer um acordo com ela pessoalmente. Mas eu deveria ter adivinhado que ela mandaria repórteres para capturar aquelas cenas no hotel. Tania adora publicidade.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Que tipo de acordo?

— Anthony estava em Londres porque está rece bendo tratamento por leucemia. Ele não está nada bem — murmurou Edward.

— Oh, meu Deus, você finalmente entrou em con tato com seu irmão! — Então ela parou quando regis trou as últimas palavras. — Leucemia?

Edward assentiu.

— Ele tem cinqüenta por cento de chance de cura. Não precisa do estresse de um divórcio litigioso ago ra, então eu a comprei.

— Você deu dinheiro a Tania?

— Em troca de certos favores, tudo legalmente as sinado. — Ele tirou um documento do paletó e desdo brou. — Nosso encontro no hotel foi apoiado por uma equipe de advogados. Valeu a pena. Eu teria pagado o dobro.

— Que favores? — perguntou Bella.

— Tania concordou em devolver as jóias da família em sua posse e dar a Anthony um divórcio amigável. Também prometeu nunca mais se aproximar de você.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

— Quer dizer que o fato de ela ter me abordado na boate o aborreceu?

— É claro!

— Por que não me disse isso na época?

Edward a olhou fixamente, um leve rubor cobrindo-lhes as faces.

— Eu me senti culpado pelo que aconteceu, e a cul pa fez com que eu me fechasse. Ela a aborreceu antes do nosso casamento e quase arruinou o dia...

— Como ela me encontrou naquela noite?

— O dono da boate a avisou de sua presença lá.

— Tania sabia sobre Nessie.

— Mas não por mim — disse ele.

— Ela disse que você pediu que ela se divor ciasse de Anthony.

— Isso era mentira. Mas foi culpa minha que ela fez de você o alvo de seu veneno — murmurou ele em tom sofredor.

— Como pode ter sido culpa sua?

— Tania é exploradora. Quando tentou voltar para minha vida, eu não a desencorajei tanto quanto pode ria, e a vaidade dela era sua ruína — revelou Edward com visível relutância. — A perseguição dela me di vertia. Isso foi antes de eu conhecer você, e achei que podia brincar com Tania como ela brincou comigo uma vez...

— Você queria vingança? — Bella estava atônita pela possibilidade que nunca considerara e feliz que ele não tinha mais interesse na loira deslumbrante.

— Eu nunca a teria perseguido por minha própria vontade. Não me importava o bastante. Mas fiquei fu rioso quando ela tentou se aproximar de mim no ano passado. Não precisei fazer nada para me vingar... Apenas fiquei parado, observando-a tramar e planejar como me reconquistaria.

Bella deu um suspiro de consternação.

— Mas ela era esposa do seu irmão.

— Tania vai para onde o dinheiro está, e no minu to em que meu irmão perdeu o dele, ele virou passado. Ele sabe disso tanto quanto eu, e creio que agora su perou os sentimentos por ela. Que tipo de mulher abandona o marido quando ele está doente?

— Uma mulher cruel... O tipo de mulher que achei que você admirasse.

— Mas ela nunca ganhou de mim no xadrez, _delizia mia. _Nunca me disse que não posso escalar o monte Everest porque é muito perigoso, e tem medo de me perder. A propósito, fiz isso alguns dias atrás. Acho que foi uma felicidade ter passado por certas experiências antes de conhecer você, porque há uma longa lista de esportes radicais que a deixam muito ansiosa, não há?

Bella enrubesceu, não imaginando que o medo que tinha de perdê-lo fosse tão óbvio. Edward olhou-a com ternura e lhe pegou as mãos.

— Tania teria me encorajado a arriscar nos espor tes radicais porque teria preferido ser uma viúva feliz a ser esposa. Como pôde pensar que eu a queria de volta depois de conhecer você?

— Nosso relacionamento simplesmente aconteceu. Nada foi planejado... Especialmente Nessie. — A voz de Bella era trêmula. — Mas você escolheu Tania. Quis se casar com ela.

Ele suspirou com arrependimento.

— Eu tinha 21 anos e ela era um troféu que meus amigos invejavam. Eu a amei, mas era um garo to. Agora sou um homem e tenho uma visão diferente do que quero em uma esposa. Mas até que a conheci, eu não sabia o que queria...

— Tudo que você queria era sexo — disse Bella.

— Isso pode ter sido verdade no princípio, mas você me ensinou a querer outras coisas que eu nem mesmo sabia que precisava.

— Como o quê? — incentivou ela.

— Coisas comuns como rir, trocar opiniões hones tas, discutir...

— Você acha que precisa de alguém para discutir?

— Oposição é bom às vezes. E diálogos que não se resumem em jóias, roupas e dietas são muito bem-vindos, _amata mia. _É claro, não dei devido valor a você até que desapareceu por sete meses e meio, e descobri como era sentir sua falta.

Bella estava encantada com a sinceridade que po dia sentir nas palavras dele.

— Você sentiu minha falta?

— E era tarde demais. Você tinha desaparecido.

— Achei que um afastamento temporário era a me lhor solução para nós.

— O conhecimento de que cheguei tão perto de perdê-la ainda me persegue. Aquela festa no iate foi um desastre. Não — murmurou Edward quando ela ti rou as mãos das dele. — Você precisa me deixar falar sobre isso.

Bella deu um passo atrás.

— Não, é melhor esquecermos isso. Foi antes de nos casarmos e não era da minha conta.

Edward se aproximou e tirou-lhe os pés do chão.

— Você diz isso, mas joga o acontecimento no meu rosto na primeira oportunidade!

— Quando foi a última vez que fiz isso?

— Eu vi a expressão de crítica no seu rosto quando entrou neste iate pela primeira vez...

— Talvez sua consciência o tenha feito imaginar isso. Pelo amor de Deus, me ponha no chão!

— Não. Nem mesmo fiquei bêbado naquele cru zeiro. Nem mesmo beijei ninguém — declarou ele. — Você estava na minha cabeça o tempo todo. Você era a única mulher que eu queria.

Abalada por aquela confissão, Bella o deixou car regá-la para a cabine.

— Eu não gostava muito de você então.

Edward a deitou gentilmente na cama.

— Eu sei, e era o que eu merecia. Mas nunca mais será assim com você, porque eu a amo. Mesmo se você fosse ladra, ainda estaríamos casados e eu ainda me sentiria da mesma maneira.

Ela estava perplexa pela emoção que via estampada no rosto dele.

— Você se apaixonou por mim?


	12. Epilogo

Epílogo

Quase três anos depois, Bella dava os toques fi nais na maquiagem, penteava os cabelos e dava um passo atrás para apreciar o efeito do vestido brilhante de baile.

Dentro de uma hora, pessoas importantes chega riam ao palácio Cullen porque Edward Cullen es tava dando o que descrevia como a festa do ano. Por quê? O abuso da lei tinha sido declarado no caso de Bella e a condenação como ladra fora cancelada. Ela tivera o apoio de uma equipe maravilhosa de advo gados, que trabalhou duro para alcançar o sucesso, apesar de Jessica Taplow ter finalmente confessado que colocara a jarra na bolsa dela.

Na verdade, Jessica ironicamente já cumprira a sen tença e fora liberada na mesma época em que Bella conseguiu limpar o nome. Mas não se importava com essa realidade. Bastava que a verdade fos se conhecida agora. Quando recebesse compensação pela prisão injusta, planejava doar o dinheiro para aju dar ex-presidiários a se restabelecerem na comunida de e encontrarem trabalho.

Não mais perseguida por memórias amargas, fi nalmente podia deixar o passado. Aos poucos estava recuperando a confiança que sempre fora parte de sua personalidade. Sua felicidade havia contribuído muito para esse processo.

Renata e Aro tinham recentemente comemorado o segundo ano de casamento. Renata agora era mãe de um garotinho de seis meses, um acontecimento que a surpreendera e a encantara, uma vez que estava numa idade na qual uma gravidez era improvável. Anthony se recuperara da doença e começara a namorar de novo. Edward estava lentamente criando elos com o meio-irmão e o colocara no comando de uma das companhias menores. Tania coletara a pequena fortuna de Edward e se tornara a quarta esposa de um egípcio bilionário.

Bella tinha passado a maior parte dos dois primei ros anos do casamento em Londres, a fim de que pu desse estudar e conseguir o diploma que vinha tentan do quando conhecera Edward. Alice Whitlock se tornara uma de suas melhores amigas. Edward e Bella também visitavam regularmente apreciar a Emmet e Rose, com Alice e Jasper. Os filhos de todos se conheciam muito bem.

Bella colocou a jóia, um presente recente do marido. O pendente de diamante brilhava no pescoço e os brincos eram refletidos pela luz com cada movimento. Ela foi dar boa noite a Nessie com o gato siamês, Horace, no encalço. Horace já era como sua sombra e quase... porém não totalmente... preenchera o espaço deixado por seu antecessor, Boobo.

Nessie ainda estava acordada e reclamou sobre Elias Whitlock, que tinha quase 3 anos. Na verdade, Elias e Nessie freqüentemente brigavam como cão e gato. Elias gostava de ditar as leis e Nessie não tinha nada de sub missa. O filho de Rose, Alan, era sempre o apaziguador, provavelmente um futuro diplomata, enquan to Bethany, a irmã menor, era tão obstinada quanto a filha. Logo, refletiu Bella, pousando a mão sobre a leve curva do ventre, haveria uma outra criança no grupo. Menino ou menina, tanto fazia. Estava ansiosa para dar a boa notícia a Edward.

Letalmente lindo num traje social, Edward a encon trou no topo da escadaria.

— Você está maravilhosa. Nessie dormiu?

— Sim, não a perturbe — avisou Bella. — Ou ela recomeçará a reclamar sobre Elias. Ela o enfrenta, ele a ergue nos braços e ri, deixando-a ainda mais mal-humorada.

Edward a puxou para os braços.

— Não é assim que você faz comigo, _delizia mia?_

Bella riu.

— Apenas quando eu o conheci. Cresci muito des de então...

— Então você não é a mulher que bateu o telefone na minha cara na semana passada quando não conse gui chegar a tempo para o jantar?

Ela enrubesceu.

— Bem, obviamente isso foi uma exceção e eu es tava errada...

— Oh, você pode bater o telefone na minha cara quantas vezes quiser. Sou forte como granito. — Edward a abraçou intimamente, pressionando-lhe a curva do quadril contra as coxas poderosas. — E você se desculpou muito bem na cama naquela noite.

Culpada, ela apenas sorriu. Edward a olhou intensamente.

— Eu a amo, Bella Cullen. Você e Nessie são o sol da minha vida.

— E você terá de compartilhar este sol num futuro próximo — murmurou ela, querendo lhe dar a notí cia antes que se reunissem com os convidados para a noite.

— Você quer dizer que Horace, o gato mais mima do da Itália, finalmente encontrou uma parceira?

Bella riu.

— Não. Estou grávida!

Pura satisfação foi revelada no sorriso brilhante dele.

— Você é uma mulher incrível.

— Fico feliz que pense assim. — Bella passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Segundos depois, estava lamentando que teria de retocar o batom. Mas estava rindo e Edward a admirava com a intensidade de um homem apaixonado. Demorou um tempo antes que eles se juntassem aos convidados...

**FIM...**

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores...espero que tenham gostado de ler da mema forma que adorei escrever... deem uma passadinha pela minha fic nova... amor a quatro... sei que vao adorar... não vou poder por o nome do livro e da autora pq meu pc quebrou e só volta daqui um mes... quando ele chegar coloco aqui para quem quiser...bjuxx^^ e até a proxima...<strong>


End file.
